Древняя магия такая древняя
by Meretricious-221
Summary: АУ, угар, трэш. крэк, дуракаваляние
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1. Родить близнецов - к несчастью (народная примета)**

Гарри всегда знал, что февраль отвратителен, но если бы ему потребовались подтверждения, достаточно было бы лишь выглянуть из окна. Бешеная вьюга, за которой не видно неба, и противное завывание ветра, которое, казалось, проникало в самую глубь Хогвартса.  
- Гарри, подъём! Магический мир в опасности! Если Рон опоздает на завтрак, земле грозит хаос и разорение! – раздался над ухом гнусавый монотонный голос Невилла. – Беда тому, кто встанет на пути Уизли, как он нам блестяще продемонстрировал недавно на последнем уроке Трансфигурации.  
На том занятии Рон ухитрился превратить собственный нос в мухобойку, к огромной радости всех присутствующих.  
- Лонгботтом, будь любезен придержать своё фонтанирующее остроумие хоть на пять минут. Помнится, ты тоже не слишком блистал вчера.  
(Невилл, вместо того, чтобы сделаться невидимым, сделал невидимой свою одежду).  
Гарри с интересом прислушивался к привычному обмену любезностями, надеясь, что к разговору подключится Симус Финниган, и кто-нибудь вспомнит весьма волнующие события прошлого урока по Прорицанию – Трелони нагадала Симусу, что тот женится на собственном прадедушке. Но мечты не зря так называются, суровая реальность постоянно их разбивает, так случилось и на этот раз.  
- Гарри, да вставай же! – и чтобы придать больше веса собственным словам, Рон сдёрнул с него одеяло. Гарри решил, что небольшое малодушие вполне простительно для будущего спасителя магического мира.  
- Скажите, что я заболел. Что я разрабатываю планы борьбы с Волдемортом. Что я умер. Или всё сразу. Я никуда не пойду, погода гнуснейшая…  
- Если бы тут были Фред или Джордж, они бы сказали: «Это Англия, детка», - сказал Рон своим самым вредным голосом, и тут Гарри вздрогнул, так как из дальнего угла комнаты донеслось:  
- Это Англия, детка.  
И сказано это было хором.

- Что вы здесь делаете? – хором спросили Гарри, Рон и Невилл. Симус лишь молча вытаращил глаза.  
- Интересный вопрос. Давайте попробуем угадать, это будет суровой, но необходимой тренировкой для ваших юных умов. Может, мы аппарировали? Может, нас назначили новыми преподавателями ЗОТИ? А, может, мы явились, чтоб передать Рону нежный привет от тётушки Мюриэль?  
- Аппарировать в пределах Хогвартса нельзя, - убеждённо сказали Гарри с Роном. Что-что, а это Гермиона вбила им в голову крепко. Причём в случае Рона, это было единственное, что он твёрдо усвоил из всей учебной программы.  
- Нельзя, - радостно подтвердил Джордж.  
- Преподавателями вас Дамблдор бы назначил только под Империо или после литра огневиски… - с сомнением сказал Симус.  
- Ты прав, дружище, - закивал головой Фред.  
- Значит, тётя Мюриэль? – Гарри с трудом подавил желание расхохотаться. Кажется, день обещал быть не таким противным, как он подозревал вначале. Рон скривил недовольную мину.  
(Удивительно, у некоторых людей напрочь отсутствует чувство юмора и способность посмеяться над собой.)  
- А, может быть, мы приехали к тебе, Гарри? Чтобы от лица мамы спросить, когда ты уже перестанешь морочить нашей сестрице голову и поступишь как честный человек?  
Симус противно захихикал, да и Рон ухмыльнулся. (Гарри подумал, что у некоторых людей довольно кретинское представление о юморе. Друг попал в беду, а им лишь бы поглумиться.)  
Ни для кого не было секретом, что Джинни с удивительной изобретательностью отравляла Гарри жизнь, и никаких способов отделаться от неё не существовало. По крайней мере легальных. Она лезла напролом, и все намёки, а потом уже и прямые отказы Гарри толковала каким-то извращённым образом. Не то что неверно, а прямо _наоборот_, в результате чего все, а особенно (к ужасу Гарри) миссис Уизли уже давно ждали их свадьбы. И это при том, что Гарри не то что не целовал Джинни ни разу, но даже в одном помещении с ней старался не находиться. А если уж от разговора с ней было не отвертеться, он общался с Джинни лишь при наличии не менее десятка свидетелей. Что ни капли не помогало. Добрые друзья с готовностью и какой-то нехорошей радостью доносили до Гарри все слухи, которые о них ходят:  
- Лаванда видела, как вы целовались на Астрономической башне…  
- Какой идиот будет там целоваться? Какой идиот будет целовать Джинни вообще?  
- Колин Криви говорит, что будет твоим шафером… Он организует лотерею с розыгрышем билетов на свадьбу…  
- Все видели, _как_ ты посмотрел на Джинни во время урока у Флитвика…  
- Да я вообще в том день болел!  
- Какие жалкие отговорки! Женись уже, будь мужчиной!  
Но от близнецов Гарри такого бессердечия не ожидал. В последнее время он часто ловил себя на мысли, что Волдеморта он боится куда меньше, чем Джинни.  
- Ладно, Гарри, мы приехали не из-за вашей свадьбы, - с явной неохотой сказал Джордж.  
- Так что можешь продолжать дышать, - добавил Фред. Гарри послушно выдохнул.  
- Вы явились, чтобы мучить нас дурацкими загадками, да? –предположил Симус.  
- Нет, я же говорил, им не додуматься. Нынче у юных магов воображение как у мандрагоры, - сказал Фред Джорджу с глубоким разочарованием в голосе.  
ъ  
- Видимо, на Дамблдора кто-то всё же наложил Империо, - Джордж подмигул и уютно расположился на кровати Рона, будто бы случайно сбросив всё, что там лежало, на пол.  
- Но он же не мог сам по доброй воле пригласить вас в Хогвартс! Мне всегда казалось, ему ещё дорога школа! – воскликнул Гарри  
- Да ещё преподавателями! – с сомнением добавил Невилл.  
- Он же помнит, что вы устроили здесь в прошлый раз! – подключился Рон.  
- Жаль, что у тебя так мало веры в нас, младший отпрыск славного рода Уизли. Дамблдор в этом плане выгодно от тебя отличается, - и Фред вынул из кармана какой-то невероятно помятый пергамент.  
Гарри, Рон, Невилл и Симус бросились рассматривать документ, столкнувшись головами с громким треском (который Джордж не замедлил квалифицировать как деревянный). Поразительно – Дамблдор действительно приглашал Фреда работать, да не просто работать, а временно вести ЗОТИ, пока Слагхорн находился в отпуске по состоянию здоровья.  
- Снейп тебя убьёт, - сказал Рон мечтательным голосом.  
- Но что ты вообще знаешь о тёмных искусствах? – удивился Гарри.  
И только Невилл задал самый очевидный вопрос.  
- Джордж, а _ты_тогда что здесь делаешь?

- Ничто не скроется от твоего острого глаза, - Фред ласково потрепал Невилла по макушке, что последнему абсолютно не понравилось, и он отошёл на пару шагов назад. - Он скрывается от нашей матушки. Почему-то ей не пришлась по вкусу небольшая финансовая комбинация…  
- Совершенно невинная, - убеждённо перебил Джордж.  
- Да, безобиднейшая шутка…  
- Тут явно имеет место простое недоразумение, отягчённое предвзятым отношением, показаниями пары гоблинов из Гринготтс… И, конечно, конфликт поколений, - Джордж философски вздохнул и, очевидно, чтобы придать больше веса своим словам, добавил: - А кто расскажет ей, что мы _оба_ здесь, испытает на себе действие _всех_ товаров нашего магазинчика.  
Гарри, Рон, Невилл и Симус решили, что это звучит убедительно.

Весь день в школе только и разговоров было, что о назначении Фреда. Когда Дамблдор за завтраком торжественно представил студентам «молодого, но многообещающего специалиста по Тёмным силам», наступила полная тишина, которую нарушало лишь чавканье Рона, который и не подумал прервать трапезу из-за подобного пустяка.  
- Рон, потише, - умоляюще прошептала Гермиона, - для Фреда это такой торжественный момент!  
- Конечно, ведь не каждый день удаётся всласть порыться в Суперсекретном отделе Запретной секции библиотеки, – громко согласился Рон, и, встретив недоумевающий взгляд подруги, ткнул пальцем в нового преподавателя: - Это же Джордж.  
«Начинается…» - хором подумали Гермиона, Гарри, Невилл и Симус. Они не подозревали, что уже началось.

Занятия по ЗОТИ теперь проходили весело, с шутками и прибаутками. Фред и Джордж чередовали друг друга, так что Дамблдор, если бы дал себе труда ознакомиться с учебным планом, был бы весьма удивлён. Каждый из братьев полностью игнорировал домашние задания другого, так что у тех учеников, кто был не в курсе происходящего, в голове была полная каша. У остальных, впрочем, тоже.  
- Какой идиот сказал вам, что список Непростительных заклинаний слишком длинен и требует значительного сокращения?  
- Вы, сэр, на прошлом уроке.  
- Болван, он меня получит! Простите, Криви, это я не вам…

Дамблдор не мог долго терпеть подобного беспорядка, однако время шло, занятия по ЗОТИ проходили всё более экстравагантно (например, Фред решил, что устроить бои патронусов и принимать на них ставки – это весьма плодотворная идея). Знающий об этих развлечениях Снейп мрачнел всё больше и при встречах бросал на близнецов такие нехорошие взгляды, что человек более проницательный озаботился бы составлением завещания.  
Так что Гарри не слишком удивился, получив приглашение навестить Дамблдора. Провожаемый добрыми напутствиями, самым ласковым из которых было обещание Круциатуса в случае, если он проболтается, Гарри направился к директору.  
- Что-то Уизли в школе стало слишком много, не находишь, Гарри? – многозначительно сказал Дамблдор, угощая его неизменным чаем.  
Гарри решил воспользоваться методом Рона, который всегда выручал его в сложных ситуациях – ответил нечто неразборчивое с набитым ртом.  
- Ну, это подождёт. Я позвал тебя по другому поводу. Гарри, Волдеморт затеял что-то новое, и если я хоть в чём-то разбираюсь, это будет похуже всего, что было раньше.  
- Да уж, сэр, его нельзя обвинить в том, что он даёт мне скучать, - осторожно согласился Гарри, не зная, как ещё отреагировать на такую чудесную новость.  
- У меня есть все основания предполагать, что Тёмный Лорд предпримет попытку проникнуть на территорию Хогвартса. И скорее всего, он попытается использовать близких тебе людей. Ты не знаешь кого-либо, кто нелегально проник на территорию школы? – Дамблдор пытливо заглянул в лицо Гарри.  
Но тот лишь помотал головой, вспомнив прощальные слова близнецов.  
- Кого-нибудь, кто ведёт себя странно?  
Вдруг Гарри осенило.  
- Сэр, а не мог Волдеморт вселиться в Джинни?  
- Нет, мальчик мой, второй раз ему бы это не удалось. Кстати, Молли сказала, помолвка будет сразу после выпускных экзаменов? От души поздравляю, Гарри, прекрасный выбор, - прочувствовано сказал Дамблдор и погладил Гарри по щеке с самым довольным видом. - У тебя слёзы на глазах? Ты плачешь? Гарри, мужайся! Падение Волдеморта не за горами, нам предстоит ещё трудный путь, но в конце этого пути тебя ждёт твоя прекрасная рыжеволосая награда!  
Гарри передёрнуло от ужаса, он быстро попрощался и вышел из кабинета директора.  
*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2. Ящик Пандоры.**

В спальне творилось нечто невообразимое. Во-первых, там было примерно на тридцать человек больше, чем положено, и не только из Гриффиндора. Во вторых, они все говорили одновременно и очень эмоционально: Гермиона спорила с Симусом, Рон, бешено жестикулируя, что-то доказывал Невиллу, Драко Малфой пытался переубедить Джинни, которая верещала так, будто её режут, Падма Патил шушукалась с Крэббом и Гойлом, и каждые две секунды в комнате раздавался их смех, напоминавший кряканье полузадушенной утки. Остальные тоже отнюдь не хранили молчание. А над всем этим сумасшествием, уютно устроившись на невесть откуда взятом диване, который почему-то завис в воздухе, развалились близнецы Уизли и глаза их светились гордостью и немного безумием.

Теперь точно началось, подумал Гарри и обречённо закрыл за собой дверь.

Ему не было необходимости спрашивать, в чём дело: оставив Драко, который вздохнул с видимым облегчением, Джинни бросилась через всю комнату к Гарри и, без труда перекрывая своим пронзительным голосом окружающую какофонию, поделилась с ним очередной идеей своих ненормальных братьев.

Оказывается, Фред не зря сидел в Суперсекретном отделе Запретной секции, там обнаружилось кое-что интересное.

- Итак, дамы, господа и детишки, - младший брат Колина Криви громко и возмущённо засопел, так как «детишки» явно относились к нему, - Близнецы Уизли (Джордж отвесил небрежный поклон, чудом не свалившись с дивана на головы собравшихся) имеют честь представить вам своё очередное лекарство от скуки – Большой Розыгрыш! Развлечение настолько же увлекательное и изысканное, насколько и опасное. По каким-то смехотворным причинам преподаватели предпочли утаить от вас, юные леди и джентльмены, что на протяжении многих лет в Хогвартсе проводился этот освящённый веками турнир, где нет победителей, а наградой действительно является само участие.

Суть розыгрыша оказалась на удивление простой и напоминала старинную игру в фанты. В течение суток каждый из участников должен был анонимно бросить своё пожелание в некий сосуд, где фанты тщательно перемешивались, а затем все по очереди вытаскивали по одной бумажке и были обязаны выполнить то, что там написано. В качестве ёмкости Рон предложил свою кепку, от чего немедленно отказались ввиду её сомнительной гигиеничности и малого размера. Наконец, кто-то из хаффлпафцев отважился стащить парадную шляпу МакГонагалл, которая и была торжественно передана близнецам.

Затея имела шумный успех, и была встречена с восторгом, какой всегда вызывает у молодёжи возможность делать гадости анонимно, чужими руками. Правда, Фред сразу решил остудить наиболее горячие головы:

- Дорогие друзья, зная вас слишком хорошо, мы вынуждены наложить кое-какие ограничения, которые все вы, поразмыслив, найдёте разумными. Некоторые пожелания под запретом, по вполне очевидным причинам. Во-первых, никаких убийств, Непростительных заклятий, Сектумсемпр и прочего членовредительства!

(разочарованный стон со стороны Крэбба и Гойла)

- …Нельзя загадать, чтобы кого-то отчислили…

(разочарованный стон Драко)

- …Нереализуемые вещи под запретом, например, нельзя пожелать, чтобы тот, кто вытянет ваш фант, убил Сами-Знаете-Кого…

(Гарри мысленно чертыхнулся)

- Нельзя загадывать секс, свадьбы и серьёзные шаги такого плана…

(разочарованный стон Джинни и дюжины других девочек)

- Какой тогда во всём этом толк? – подумали все, а озвучил Симус.

- Увы, дорогой ирландский друг, твой вопрос демонстрирует недостаток воображение. Перед вами открывается бездна возможностей! Любые заклинания, кроме самых жестоких, приворотные и отворотные зелья, свидания и поцелуи, идиотское поведение, странная одежда, и, главное – возможность безнаказанно пакостить учителям!

Гарри был уверен, что не у него одного в этот момент всплыл в памяти профессор зельеваренья. Определённо, Снейп, сам того не подозревая, должен будет сыграть звёздную роль в предстоящем светопреставлении.

- А если кто-нибудь вытащит свой собственный фант? – осторожно спросил Драко.

- Он должен будет его выполнить, проклиная собственную фантазию. А вообще, это недурной вопрос, Малфой, - Джордж одобрительно посмотрел на него, - И ещё одно, дорогие _сообщники, -_это обращение заставило некоторых вздрогнуть, - Все фанты будут нами тщательно просмотрены. Мы с Фредом, как вдохновители идеи, будем всем руководить, и будем даже знать, кому что досталось. Во избежание жульничества, – Джордж развязно подмигнул.

(Гарри уже хотел громко возмутиться таким проявлением недоверия, но затем передумал, заметив, что, по крайней мере, у половины присутствующих был крайне пристыженный вид).

- Кто-то возражает против наших кандидатур? Может, желает пригласить на эту должность Дамблдора? Нет? Замечательно, принято единогласно. А теперь марш по своим комнатам, напрягайте извилины. У вас есть всего сутки, - и, с грохотом уронив диван почти на ноги Невиллу, братья величественно вышли из спальни.

- Гарри, как ты считаешь, навозная бомба под дверь Снейпу – это оригинальное пожелание?

- Ага, - безразлично согласился Гарри, и добавил безжалостно: - Хотя этот вопрос мне уже задавали сегодня шестнадцать раз.

- Что же, что ему пожелать? - бормотал Рон, нарезая круги по гостиной. Казалось, мысль о том, что в фанте может быть и что-то хорошее, никому в голову не приходила.

- Идея шикарная, конечно, - возбуждённо повторял Симус, потирая руки с самым зловещим видом, - Вот это находка в Сверхсекретном отделе! Это будет даже почище Тайной комнаты!

Гарри попытался напомнить друзьям, чем сопровождалось открытие последней, но Симус отмёл все возражения убийственным аргументом: - Если струсил, так и скажи!

- Только давайте договоримся - Полумну не разыгрывать, - тихо сказал вдруг Невилл и мучительно покраснел.

- Это ещё почему? – присвистнул Гарри.

- Потому что… Потому что она и так не в себе, да и ума у неё – кот наплакал, расстроится.

- Странная логика. Значит, Рона тоже нельзя разыгрывать? – удивился Симус, а младший Уизли показал ему кулак.

- Кто напишет фант про неё, будет иметь дело со мной! – тонким голосом сказал Невилл, и все из уважения приняли очень испуганный вид, стараясь не засмеяться.

Гарри никак не мог ничего придумать, а между тем время почти истекло. Все гриффиндорцы уже давно опустили свои фанты в дурацкую шляпу МакГанагалл, а Гарри всё медлил. Две вещи, которые он больше всего хотел загадать (сразиться с Волдемортом и укокошить Джинни), противоречили правилам, а больше никаких пожеланий у него, пожалуй, не было.

Хогвартс был охвачен безумием. Каким-то образом о сомнительной затее близнецов пронюхали все студенты, всех возрастов и факультетов, и все, ясное дело, встретили её с энтузиазмом. К удивлению Гарри, даже Гермиона после некоторого колебания согласилась, что это «может быть весело». А уж если что-то удостоилось одобрения Гермионы, можно было быть уверенным: дело стоящее.

И всё же Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия, что загадать, когда стоял с пустой бумажкой в руке перед дверью с табличкой «Кабинет преподавателя защиты от тёмных искусств.** Фредерик Уизли.** _Профессор Снейп, идите, куда шли!_», а рядом красовалась кривая стрелка, указывающая вниз, видимо, в подземелья.

Гарри попытался представить выражение лица зельевара, читающего это, и подумал, что Фред и Джордж всё-таки - настоящие храбрецы. Кстати, о Снейпе. Из того, что Гарри слышал краем уха, выходило, что чуть ли не половина фантов касалась его персоны, причём некоторые были весьма изобретательны. Несомненно, профессору предстояло надолго запомнить эту весну. За неимением лучших идей, Гарри решил не выбиваться из мейнстрима и написать что-то вроде «Передать профессору Снейпу приказ Министерства: срочно готовиться к визиту санитарного патруля».

Он поёжился, представив дальнейшую судьбу несчастного, которому достанется такой фант. Потом он представил, что этим несчастным окажется Джинни, и утвердился в своём решении. Внезапно прямо перед ним из стены вылетела Плакса Миртл, как всегда, душераздирающе стоная.

- Что случилось, Миртл?

- Не прикидывайся, что тебе есть до меня дело! – выкрикнула она таким голосом, что кровь в жилах стыла, - лучше сделай вид, что меня не существует. Мне только что ясно дали это понять! Спасибо, милые, добрые ребята…. – и она, заливаясь слезами, пролетела прямо сквозь Гарри, бормоча на ходу: - Конечно, привидения не могут участвовать, кто мы такие, в конце концов? Разве у нас могут быть желания? А кое-кому разрешили, хотя не должны бы, но я-то знаю, всё знаю… - и она скрылась в ближайшем туалете.

- Эээ, Джордж, правда, что вы не разрешили привидениям участвовать?

- Конечно, правда, Гарри. Пошевели мозгами: они же уже мёртвые, какой им интерес рисковать жизнью? – заметив обеспокоенный взгляд Гарри, он поспешил добавить: - Разумеется, опасности никакой нет. К тому же, Пивз, похоже, участвует в подобном розыгрыше на постоянной основе.

- А что имела в виду Плакса Миртл, когда сказала, что вы разрешили участвовать кому-то, кому не должны были бы?

- Понятия не имею, - Джордж лучезарно улыбнулся с самым искренним видом, - так, где твой фант?

- Сейчас, - пробормотал Гарри и задумался. Он пытался решить, справедливо ли, что привидений не допускают, или нет. Обычно в подобных вопросах им с Роном помогала определиться Гермиона, у которой, кажется, единственной, всегда были чёткие критерии, что такое хорошо, а что плохо. Но Гермионы здесь, увы, не было. Гарри вспомнил, что по дороге ему попался невероятно грустный Почти Безголовый Ник, которому тоже, видимо, близнецы дали отворот-поворот. И тут Гарри вдруг подумал, что все фанты, о которых он слышал, можно было условно разделить на три категории:

1) неприятные для того, кто его выполняет (наесться слизняков). Этими примитивными пожеланиями грешили студенты Гриффиндора.

2) неприятные для третьего лица (подвести динамики к мандрагорам на уроке Спраут). Таким, ясное дело, занимались слизеринцы.

3) попросту бессмысленные (целый день говорить слова задом наперёд). Подобные задания пользовались популярностью на оставшихся двух факультетах.

Гарри решил быть оригинальным, и ему это удалось.

- Неожиданно, - присвистнул Джордж, беззастенчиво читая его пожелание, - Ты не думал на досуге заняться вязанием одежды для домашних эльфов?

- Молодчина, Гарри! Кто бы мог представить, что под этой заурядной лохматой внешностью прячется такое нежное сердце, - подхватил Фред.

- Да ну вас, - беззлобно сказал Гарри и, не слушая дальнейших комментариев, вышел из комнаты. Он чувствовал, что всё сделала правильно.

Процедура вытягивания фантов состоялась на следующий день прямо на занятии ЗОТИ, где присутствовали все студенты последнего курса, а также двое преподавателей, причём оба для разнообразия выдавали себя за Фреда. Остальные курсы должны были получить свои фанты позднее. Собравшиеся вели себя тихо, и пока ничто не предвещало беспорядков, хотя никто не сомневался, что ими закончится.

Близнецы предварили церемонию речью, смысл которой сводился к тому, что они, конечно, подозревали, что в Хогвартсе полно извращенцев, но действительность превзошла их самые смелые мечты, и теперь альма-матер ожидают непростые времена.

Чуть ли не половина вытянувших фанты разражались воплями негодования или падали в обморок (в зависимости от пола), часть утверждала, что им досталось их собственное задание, и они отказываются выполнять фанты всяких маньяков, часть пыталась вычислить автора по почерку, а Фред невозмутимо призывал соблюдать секретность и записывал, кому что досталось, в тоненькую тетрадочку, на которой почему-то было написано: «План экстренной эвакуации».

Гермиона, получив свой фант, разрыдалась на плече Гарри, но рассказывать что-либо отказалась. Рон выглядел постаревшим на десять лет. Наплевав на запрет о разглашении содержания своего задания, он показал Гарри бумажку, где красовалась кривая надпись «Получить отличную оценку на экзамене по Высшим Зельям». Как известно, такое никогда не удавалось никому из не-слизеринцев, а уж успехи Рона в этом предмете целиком и полностью зависели от соседства и благосклонности Гермионы.

Гарри попытался сделать сочувственное лицо, но смех так и рвался наружу, к горячему возмущению Рона, который принялся лихорадочно прикидывать, нельзя ли, подправив несколько букв, изменить «Отлично» на «Отвратительно».

- Немедленно перестань прикидывать, как переправить «Отлично» на «Отвратительно»! Позор, дорогой однофамилец! - Близнецы периодически отказывались признавать Рона своим братом, утверждая, что совпадение фамилий – нелепая случайность. (Особенно часто такое случалось после проваленных Роном матчей по квиддичу).

Бросив последний весёлый взгляд на Рона, на лице которого застыло смешанное выражение обиды и нежелания её показывать, Гарри лёгкой походкой поднялся на трибуну, где стояла шляпа.

Таким мы его и запомним, читатели.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3. Конец света**

Раньше Гарри считал, что конец света будет громким, пафосным и непременно с присутствием Волдеморта. Ещё он надеялся никогда до такого не дожить. Его предположения и надежды были развеяны маленьким квадратиком бумаги, на котором было написано всего несколько слов. И никакой не Тёмный Лорд, а Фред (или Джордж) Уизли посмотрел на него и, поцокав языком, задумчиво произнёс:

- Да, парень, ты попал.

Это Гарри и сам понял. Он не помнил, как взял дрожащей рукой фант, как вернулся на своё место. Рон с надеждой спросил:

- Тебе выпало что-нибудь особенно омерзительное?

Гарри молча протянул ему бумажку.

Прочитав задание, его рыжий друг затрясся всем телом.

- Гарри, я часто был несправедлив к тебе, - трагически прошептал он, - скажи, что ты прощаешь мне всё!

- Что «всё»? – без особого интереса спросил Гарри.

- Я тоже распускал слухи про вас с Джинни, - покаянно признался Рон.

- Придурок, - устало сказал Гарри, пытаясь разозлиться по-настоящему. Но любой гнев по отношению к семейству Уизли мерк по сравнению с ужасом, который вызывал маленький, тоненький листочек. С аккуратным, зараза, почерком. Видимо, чтобы лишить его последней лазейки: сказать, что не разобрал слова.

_Поцеловать Северуса Снейпа_

Он попросил Рона держать язык за зубами и не особенно распространяться о постигшей Гарри беде. Поэтому нет ничего удивительного, что уже через полчаса про его фант знала вся школа, включая домашних эльфов и миссис Норрис. Повсюду он ловил на себе любопытно-сочувственные взгляды, а при его приближении ученики все, как один, принимались громко говорить о квиддиче или погоде, что раздражало неимоверно. Гарри решил искать прибежища в своей спальне, но и там не было спасения.

Зайдя в комнату, он услышал обрывок разговора, который ему категорически не понравился:

- Утопится, утопится, непременно утопится, - бубнил Невилл.

- А я всё-таки ставлю на то, что он сбросится с Астрономической башни, - авторитетно заявил Симус.

- О чём это вы? – раздражённо осведомился Гарри. С мрачным удовлетворением он отметил, что у них хотя бы хватило совести смутиться. Видимо, этим и отличаются настоящие друзья – им _немного_ неловко злорадствовать по его поводу.

- Думаем, что тебе теперь делать, - сочувственно объяснил Рон, как будто это не он служил главным источником сплетни.

- Ты же обещал помалкивать! Поклялся не рассказывать ни единой живой душе! – возмутился Гарри.

- Да, и я всегда держу слово, - с оскорблённым видом сказал Рон.

- Он разболтал Плаксе Миртл, Барону, Почти Безголовому Нику и Пивзу, - объяснил Симус.

- Вот видишь – ни одной живой душе! – торжествуя, подтвердил Рон.

Гарри почувствовал, что у него кончились слова. Захотелось махнуть рукой, и пусть всё идёт, как идёт, – какой смысл стараться спасти от Волдеморта мир, в котором возможно существование типов вроде Рона?

- Гарри, тебе плохо? – заботливо спросил Невилл, - Ты, наверное, жалеешь, что принял участие?

«Я жалею, что родился», - подумал Гарри.

- А вам что выпало? – спросил Гарри, питая слабую надежду, что хоть кто-то ещё попал в идиотское положение. Надежду, как выяснилось, совершенно беспочвенную.

Задания были бредовые, сложные, глупые, бессмысленные - какие угодно, но действительно невыполнимого, как у него, не было. С запоздалым раскаянием Гарри вспомнил свой невинный фант, с помощью которого он хотел привнести в Игру немного доброты.

Невилл должен был достать слёзы феникса, Симус – пять дней хранить молчание (эту перспективу особенно оценили его соседи по спальне), Рон – получить высший балл на экзамене у Снейпа. На предложение Гарри поменяться все они ответили обидными усмешками.

- Я не буду этого делать, - сказал Гарри своим самым убедительным голосом и лёг спать, не раздеваясь. Сквозь сон ему казалось, что он слышал, как в комнату заходил Дин Томас и интересовался, можно ли будет ему спать на кровати Гарри после того, как Снейп метнёт в него Аваду. К чести Рона, он был против.

- Я не позволю тебе занимать кровать моего лучшего друга! – с возмущением выкрикнул он. К счастью, Гарри снова провалился в сон прежде, чем услышал продолжение: «Мы же можем поставить на это место магический холодильник».

- Я не собираюсь этого делать, - твёрдо повторил Гарри утром, с вызовом глядя в глаза соседям по спальне. Обнаруженная им около своей кровати сумка с вещами Дина Томаса совсем не способствовала поднятию настроения.

- Гарри, из игры нельзя просто так выйти, - с некоторым злорадством возразил Симус. Гарри пожалел, что тот день, когда Симус должен будет хранить молчание, наступит ещё не скоро. Если Гарри вообще доживёт до него. Это породило следующие вопросы, которые его не особенно беспокоили, пока он был слишком озабочен свалившимся на него несчастьем.

- А когда надо выполнять задания? Кто будет это контролировать? И почему из розыгрыша нельзя выйти?

- Слышу предательские разговорчики, - весело сказал Фред, заходя в комнату. В последнее время Гарри научился-таки их различать. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся. Фред всё время наклонял голову влево, а Джордж держал прямо. Однако вошедший назвался Фредом, чего настоящий Фред не сделал бы и под Веритасерумом. Видимо, чтобы окончательно запутать Гарри, близнец склонил голову вправо. «Чёртовы Уизли», - с отвращением подумал Гарри.

- Ты, наверное, так замечтался о своём фанте, что прослушал всё самое интересное, - подмигнул тот, кого Гарри, с некоторыми оговорками, решил пока считать Джорджем. – Последний срок выполнения_ Предначертанного_ – экзаменационная сессия.

Рон вздрогнул при слове «сессия», а Гарри – при слове «Предначертанное».

- Это звучит как-то слишком… фатально, - робко заметил Невилл.

- Конечно, фатально, - явно наслаждаясь своей ролью, подтвердил Джордж. – Вы что, думали, мы в маггловские фанты играем? Это же древняя магия Большого Розыгрыша, - торжественно произнёс он, подражая интонации профессора Трелони. – Об исполнении задания я, Хранитель Игры, узнаю сразу, по появившемуся напротив вашей фамилии знаку. И горе тому, кто попробует хитростью избежать своей доли!

- Что с ним случится? - сгорая от любопытства, спросил Симус, и все взгляды повернулись к Гарри.

- Предначертанное сбудется помимо его воли, причём в многократно превышающем объёме или в особо извращённой форме, - зловеще прошипел Джордж, и Гарри постарался отогнать от себя мысли о том, что в его случае может означать «многократно превышающий объём» и «извращённая форма». Это было слишком ужасно.

- Да, да, главная ценность Розыгрыша – что это развлечение опасное и неотвратимое, - сказал Джордж, эффектно задрав подбородок.

- А ты говорил, что оно увлекательное и изысканное, - возмутился Рон.

- Да, увлекательное, и изысканное, и опасное, и неотвратимое, как смерть. Неужели я забыл об этом упомянуть? - он обезоруживающе улыбнулся, потихоньку отступая к двери. Так что в тот момент, когда Гарри бросил в него сумкой Дина Томаса, Джордж как раз успел выскочить из спальни.

- Гарри, ты куда? – с тревогой спросил Рон.

- В совятню. Я сыт по горло фокусами твоих дурацких братьев. Скажу вашей маме, где Джордж, и пусть она их всех забирает оптом, можно вместе с Джинни.

- Ты разве не понял – древняя магия уже запущена, теперь неважно, где будут организаторы! - в отчаянии сказал Рон. - Кстати, Джорджу тоже несладко, он ведь участвовал, хоть и организатор.

- А что ему выпало? – без особого интереса спросил Гарри.

- Подлить любовное зелье Трелони.

- Мерлин, какие же психи это придумывают? – возмутился Невилл и почему-то отвёл глаза.

- Знаешь, а этот фант немного похож на твой, Гарри, - неуклюже попытался успокоить друга Рон. - Может, Джордж ещё захочет поменяться…

- Это вряд ли, - безжалостно возразил Симус. - Подлить зелье – просто невинная забава, можно потом спрятаться от Трелони и переждать, пока действие приворота не кончится. Может, оно на неё вообще не действует. И кстати, она всё-таки женщина.

- Симус, скоро уже наступит тот благословенный день, когда ты заткнёшься? – раздражённо бросил Гарри, но тот, как ни странно, с готовностью ответил:

- На следующей неделе, в четверг.

- Почему?

- Я всё уже рассчитал. Почти все фанты задуманы для того, чтобы заставить нас выглядеть идиотами, верно? Поэтому надо поскорее сделать, что нужно, раз от этого всё равно не отвертишься. Чем раньше закончишь, тем раньше свободно вздохнёшь, а там время пройдёт, и твои шалости забудутся по сравнению _с другими_, - при этих словах все, не сговариваясь, молча воззрились на Гарри.

- Звучит чертовски логично, - признал Невилл. - Завтра же попытаюсь достать слёзы Фоукса.

- Расскажи ему про свою безответную любовь к Полумне, это его точно растрогает, - посоветовал Рон и вдруг осёкся. - Эээ, подождите-ка, это, получается, вы уже все отмучаетесь, а мне до июня страдать? Мой фант ведь самым последним будет! Его же только на сессии можно исполнить.

- Точнее, нельзя. Никто, кроме слизеринцев, не получает высших отметок по зельям, - напомнил Гарри. Тут его осенила новая идея: - Рон, а ведь наши фанты связаны! Снейп ни за что не поставит никому с нашего факультета «отлично», если не принять экстренных мер. Тут мой фант бы тебе пригодился.

- Вот и займись этим сам, - проворчал Рон, - и когда будешь исполнять_ Предначертанное_, можешь намекнуть, что при ваших новых отношениях он мог бы быть поснисходительнее к твоему лучшему другу.

- Каких ещё отношениях? Я не буду этого делать, сколько раз повторять? Эй, Рон ты куда?

- В библиотеку, - с ненавистью буркнул тот и хлопнул дверью так, что стёкла в комнате задрожали.

- Я не собираюсь исполнять прихоти какого-то извращенца, - в очередной раз произнёс Гарри, глядя в глаза своему отражению. Оно, в отличие от Рона, Симуса и Невилла, не фыркало в ответ с глубочайшим недоверием. Правда, советов от него тоже было ждать бесполезно.

Между тем Гарри с тревогой заметил, что остальные предпринимают решительные шаги, дабы поскорее покончить со своей частью ЧИЧУ (Чумной Игры Чокнутых Уизли), правда, с переменным успехом.

Рон пропадал несколько дней в библиотеке, а потом на практическом занятии умудрился сварить самое лучшее зелье, обойдя даже Гермиону , к немалой досаде последней.

Невиллу удалось довести до слёз Полную Даму и Полумну с помощью безбожно перевранного рассказа о том, как бабушка запирала его в чулане. Идею он почерпнул в душераздирающей статье Колина Криви «Герой из-под лестницы». Невилл надеялся, что, должным образом отшлифовав эту историю, он сможет поразить ей и феникса Дамблдора.

Симус разумно решил, что его молчание больше всего неприятностей принесёт на уроках, и пытался ответить по всем предметам заранее, дабы избежать расспросов в будущем. Получалось откровенно паршиво, так как его подготовка оставляла желать лучшего, и все профессора, выслушав его сбивчивые ответы, обещали спросить его как следует через неделю, скажем, в четверг.

Но всё же это было хоть что-то, какие-то активные действия, чем Гарри похвастаться не мог.

Сидя с друзьями в «Трёх мётлах», Гарри вновь и вновь обращался к коллективному разуму.

- Тут ведь должен быть какой-то выход, верно? Что значит – поцеловать? Может, можно там в щёку или в руку…

- Попробуй, - кивнул Симус и бессердечно добавил: - Хотя, по мне, это ненамного лучше.

- Да уж, - согласился Гарри, передёргиваясь от отвращения.

- Там же не сказано, что он должен быть в сознании! – вдруг осенило Рона. – Ты можешь его напоить чем-нибудь…

- Например, крысиным ядом, - мечтательно пробормотал Гарри.

- Ага, или любовным эликсиром, - подхватил Симус. – Джордж, уверен, с тобой поделится.

- А, может, во сне? – предложил Невилл, - тогда ты ничем не рискуешь.

- Кроме того, что он внезапно проснётся, - добавил Рон, - схватит тебя своими скрюченными пальцами, и…

- «Гарри, у тебя глаза твоей матери», - имитируя загробный голос профессора, произнёс Симус.

Гарри плохо спал в ту ночь.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4. Не бойся своих желаний (бойся чужих!)**

Ночь была наполнена самыми разнообразными кошмарами, описание которых весьма порадовало бы Трелони.

С утра друзья продолжили засыпать Гарри своими вариантами развития ситуации, что ни капли не помогало.

— Ты, главное, поскорее это делай – и наутёк!

— Ха! От Авады не уйдёшь… — с сомнением покачал головой Симус.

— Попробуй потом сказать, что у тебя были галлюцинации, и ты сам не понимал, что творишь...

— ...Или тебя заставил Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть…

— Точно, «Простите, профессор, Сами-Знаете-Кто заставил меня сделать Сами-Знаете-Что…»

— Может, свести всё к шутке?

— Ага, обхохочешься… Когда ты вообще видел, чтобы он улыбался?

— Когда Джинни упала с метлы и сломала лодыжку…

Гарри старался пропускать мимо ушей эти разговоры, без особого успеха притворяясь, будто к нему происходящее не имело ни малейшего отношения. У Снейпа явно было больное чувство юмора, и по способности к пониманию и сочувствию он мог соревноваться разве что с Пивзом. Он не из тех, кто потреплет тебя по щеке, обнимет, вытрет слёзы и успокоит.

Гарри попытался представить себе, при каких обстоятельствах Снейп бы решился дотронуться до него.

До кого-нибудь из студентов.

До кого-нибудь из _своих_ студентов.

Ладно, _вообще до кого-либо_.

Бесполезно, тут даже самое богатое воображение дало бы сбой.

Да того ненормального, кто решится хотя бы взять его за руку, Снейп сразу прикончит каким-нибудь весёленьким заклинанием собственного изобретения!

О чём он, вообще, чёрт возьми, думает?

Далее встало ещё одно непредвиденное препятствие. Задание Гарри вызывало нездоровый ажиотаж у окружающих. Он стал свидетелем нескольких отвратительных пари, предметом которых было то, как именно он это сделает, что при этом скажет, и даже где будет его могила и посадят ли Снейпа в Азкабан, причём большинство склонялось к мнению, что не посадят. Не сказать, чтобы это сильно обнадёживало.

Когда за завтраком Дин Томас с самым дружелюбным видом поинтересовался, куда Гарри собирается положить руки во время «_свершения Предначертанного_», у него сдали нервы.

— Тебя-то это всё каким образом волнует? _Ты_ ничего всё равно не увидишь! – взорвался он.

— Как это? – удивился Дин, — Ты ведь на занятии это провернёшь, да? Или всё-таки на перемене?

Излишне живое воображение тут же услужливо подсказало Гарри картину, как он делает это на глазах всего старшего курса, а Рон, Симус, Невилл и слизеринцы в полном составе поднимают таблички, оценивая его уровень артистизма по десятибалльной шкале. Гарри судорожно моргнул, отгоняя ужасающее видение.

— Я сделаю _это_ без свидетелей, понял? – рявкнул он и быстро поднялся из-за стола, не притронувшись к своей порции (чем не замедлил воспользоваться Рон). Аппетит был безнадёжно испорчен.

— Ты в самом деле думаешь, это хорошая идея? – недоверчиво спросил Гарри.

— Конечно. Уверена, ты так его этим удивишь, что он не откажется, — убеждённо подтвердила Гермиона, убирая выбившуюся прядь волос, — ты, главное, потом не растеряйся. Представь себе, что это Джинни, например…

— Сомневаюсь, что это поможет, — у Гарри вырвался нервный смешок.

На следующем уроке зельеварения Рон снова справился с работой лучше всех, так что даже Снейп не мог игнорировать такие успехи.

— Пять очков Гриффиндору, — с глубокой скорбью в голосе произнёс он, бросая на Рона неприязненный взгляд, — Поразительно. Хотя… Мистер Уизли, вы в последнее время случайно не находили такого потрёпанного учебника с записями на полях? Это бы, знаете ли, многое объяснило.

— Нет, сэр, я много занимался в библиотеке, и… — с готовностью пустился в объяснения Рон, но Снейп прервал его нетерпеливым жестом:

— Довольно, Уизли, избавьте меня от подробностей. Лонгботтом, покажите мне результаты ваших… ммм…. стараний. Посмотрим, на что вы в этот раз перевели мои ценные ингредиенты.

Со стороны слизеринцев раздались подобострастные смешки, и Невилл с обречённым видом продемонстрировал нечто тёмно-синего цвета, пахнущее настолько отвратительно, что несколько человек, не выдержав, бросились вон из кабинета.

— Поздравляю, сегодня вы превзошли сами себя, Лонгботтом, это же какой-то обонятельный боггарт, — брезгливо заметил Снейп, — минус тридцать баллов Гриффиндору.

Драко издевательски показал Гарри большой палец, на что Снейп не обратил ни малейшего внимания.

— Итак, вынужден констатировать, что факультет Гриффиндор подготовлен к предстоящему экзамену отвратительно, что, разумеется, не является для меня сюрпризом. Здесь _всегда_ было плохо с дисциплиной и умением соображать, что, как известно, является главным в тонком искусстве зельеварения…

— Дать бы тебе пинка, — шёпотом озвучил Симус общие мысли.

— Сказанное не относится только к мисс Грейнджер и, возможно, Уизли. Всех остальных я хотел бы предупредить, что неудовлетворительная оценка по моему предмету не даст вам возможности получить аттестат. Впрочем, это едва ли можно будет считать большим несчастьем для магического мира. Опять-таки подчеркну, что всё вышеупомянутое не касается факультета Слизерин, где учащиеся умеют серьёзно подойти к занятиям.

Слова эти явно противоречили действительности, так как Крэбб и Гойл, объединив усилия, приготовили абсолютно такую же мерзость, что и Невилл, но кого волнует справедливость?

После урока Гарри немного задержался в кабинете. Разумеется, этот манёвр не прошёл незамеченным, так как примерно половина студентов решила, что сейчас-то _всё _и случится, и стала толпиться у входа, с надеждой глазея на Гарри.

— Что вам, Поттер? Забыли, где выход? – голос Снейпа не предвещал ничего хорошего. Он пробормотал что-то вполголоса и над дверью появилась изящная надпись _«Выход»_. Дин Томас нервно захихикал.

— Сэр… Я только хотел спросить, не могли бы вы… — Гарри постарался абстрагироваться от перешёптывания за спиной, в котором он явственно расслышал голос Симуса «Где же Криви со своим фотоаппаратом?» «Смотреть противно!» – громко возмутилась подбежавшая Джинни и активно заработала локтями, чтобы не упустить ни одной отвратительной подробности. Гарри решительно захлопнул дверь перед носом товарищей (_если их можно было так назвать_).

— Вы не согласитесь провести со мной несколько дополнительных занятий?

— Мне даже сложно представить, зачем вам это могло бы понадобиться, — ядовито процедил Снейп, — Неужели так напуганы экзаменами? Совершенно напрасно, Поттер. Несмотря на вопиющую бездарность и тупоумие, которые вы с удивительным упорством демонстрируете на моём предмете, директор, без сомнения, придумает для вас _особые_ условия, учитывая ваши _обстоятельства_, — последнему слову он постарался придать максимально уничижительный оттенок.

— Мне не нужно особенного отношения, сэр, — Снейп скептически поднял бровь, — Я просто хочу повысить свой уровень знаний.

— Весьма похвально, – кисло сказал Снейп, и с отвращением добавил: — Хотя лучше бы этот был мистер Уизли.

— Почему? – по непонятной причине Гарри почувствовал обиду.

- Во-первых, потому что, в отличие от вас, ваш приятель обладает зачатками разума, в чём мы сегодня убедились. Во-вторых, как вы, возможно, помните, наши предыдущие занятия закончились весьма плачевно. И, наконец, я не привык тратить своё время на оболтусов. К сожалению, зная вашу настырность, я не сомневаюсь, что в случае моего отказа вы обратитесь к директору, так что… У меня есть час свободного времени завтра, после пяти. И потрудитесь не опаздывать, хотя это всё равно, что просить о невозможном.

Одарив Гарри ещё одним брезгливым взглядом, Снейп сел за стол и принялся что-то писать, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

— Сэр, я не опоздаю. И, клянусь, вы не пожалеете, что потратили на меня своё ценное время, — тихо произнёс Гарри, сам не понимая, что он, собственно, хотел сказать этой фразой.

— Я _уже_ жалею об этом, Поттер, — мрачно сказал Снейп. – Будьте любезны закрыть дверь с той стороны.

Гарри надеялся поразмыслить в тишине и покое о чём-нибудь постороннем, но в который раз его надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Глядя на взволнованную толпу, ожидающую его за дверью, он понял, что забыть ему точно не дадут. Казалось, здесь собралась вся школа, и его молчание они явно истолковали как-то _превратно_. Едва Гарри захлопнул за собой дверь, все заговорили одновременно, причём каждый слушал только себя и не обращал ни малейшего внимания на остальных.

— Ты сделал, сделал это? – спрашивал Рон.

— Как это было? – гнусаво вопрошал в левое ухо Невилл.

— Я восхищаюсь твоей отвагой, Гарри, — прошептала ему в другое ухо Полумна.

— Точно, после такого — что ему какой-то тёмный Лорд!

— Да пустите же Джинни, пусть она его утешит…

— Да, милый, давай я тебя утешу!

— Почему ты вообще ещё жив? – обвиняюще гремел Симус.

— Да дайте ему отойти, не видите: человек под Империо?!

— Только одно небольшое блиц-интервью для моей статьи! Гарри, как ты считаешь, что лучше: поцелуй дементора или поцелуй Снейпа?

— Отстаньте, не видите – он ещё и не приступал, — наконец, догадался Рон, и они с Гарри стали протискиваться через толпу студентов, по которой прокатился гул разочарования.

Гарри с трудом отыскал Гермиону, чтобы поблагодарить за единственный по-настоящему полезный совет, который он получил за последние дни. Большинство друзей либо гнусно хихикали, либо с притворным сочувствием высказывали предположения одно ужасней другого, так что Гарри и сам начинал считать себя покойником. А Гермиона подошла к проблеме серьёзно и по-деловому. Чем дальше, тем больше Гарри начинал ценить столь своевременно найденный подругой выход.

Теперь он имеет легальную возможность оставаться со Снейпом наедине, и всем скоро надоест каждый раз караулить его под дверью. И, главное, он может не спешить, спокойно выбирая подходящий момент и раздумывая над наиболее выгодной тактикой.

Желая чем-то отблагодарить Гермиону, Гарри попытался выведать причины её дурного настроения. В последнее время даже разговоры о предстоящих экзаменах не могли её развеселить.

— Не одному тебе достался невыполнимый фант,— туманно высказалась Гермиона, и лицо её тут же приняло самое неприступное выражение, хорошо знакомое всем, кто когда-либо пытался списать у неё домашнее задание. То есть, хорошо известное всем без исключения. Неуклюжие попытки разговорить её ни к чему не привели, кроме того, что Гарри выяснил: это каким-то образом связано с Хагридом.

— Слушай, ты, надеюсь, не должна… Ну, как я? – от этого жуткого предположения Гарри стало не по себе.

— Мерлин, нет, конечно! Хорошо, что ты об этом сказал, теперь моё задание уже не выглядит таким страшным. Всегда есть что-то хуже.

— Хуже моего точно нет, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Пустяки! Я бы с лёгкостью с тобой поменялась.

— Ты ведь шутишь? Ты и… Только не это!

— Набоков бы одобрил, — усмехнулась Гермиона, в очередной раз заставив Гарри почувствовать себя неучем. – Но я, разумеется, не соглашусь, ведь обмен _строжайше запрещён!_

Гарри только головой замотал, в очередной раз поразившись женской логике, которая с лёгкостью позволяет Гермионе теоретически рассматривать возможность отношений с самым отвратительным типом в Хогвартсе, но запрещает нарушение любых, даже самых идиотских, правил.

Удивительно: Гарри снился Снейп. Удивительно, разумеется, прежде всего потому, что впервые это не был кошмарный сон. Они сидели на какой-то поляне, и Снейп серьёзно втолковывал Гарри что-то насчёт идеального времени для сбора прыгающих поганок. Также поразительным было, что во сне Гарри внимательно слушал эту муть, и даже задавал вопросы. Солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь листву, вычерчивая причудливый рисунок на лице зельевара…

— Гарри! – энергичный пинок.

— А? Что? – противная необходимость шарить впотьмах в поисках очков. – Что случилось? Зачем вы меня разбудили?

— Потому что ты нас разбудил раньше, дубина! – как всегда, ласково объяснил Симус.

— Гарри, ты говорил на парселтанге! – взволнованно подтвердил Невилл. – Очень громко и очень страшно, ты как будто угрожал кому-то.

— Что тебе снилось? – с подозрением спросил Рон.

Гарри понял, что этого он точно ни за что никому не расскажет.

— Кажется, Джинни… Мы гуляли по парку.

— Значит, ты на неё так орал?

— Да не орал я!

— Не ори!

— Да не ору я!

— Гарри, тут только один человек умеет говорить на змеином языке, и это ты, — веско сказал Рон, а остальные энергично закивали. Возразить на это было нечего.

Когда все снова улеглись, Гарри вспомнил о своём сне. Странное, обволакивающее, успокаивающее это было ощущение. Он понадеялся, что заснув, сможет снова попасть туда, откуда его столь бесцеремонно вытащили пинки Симуса, но — увы. Остаток ночи прошёл без сновидений.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5. Безумству храбрых поём мы песню**

Ровно в пять Гарри стоял перед кабинетом зельеварения, перебирая в уме варианты того, что он скажет Снейпу. В ушах у него до сих пор звучало ободряющее напутствие Рона: «Ничего не бойся и помни: гриффиндорцы не бросают своих! Я имею в виду, мы за тебя потом отомстим», что отнюдь не добавляло уверенности. Он еле отвязался от Колина Криви, который хотел взять «последнее интервью героя», Полумны, пытавшейся надеть на него «необычайно мощное» ожерелье из редисок, и от порывистых объятий Невилла. Закрывая дверь, Гарри слышал, как Симус отбарабанил пальцами похоронный марш.

Вообще, думая об отношении к нему товарищей в эти последние дни, Гарри всё чаще вспоминал рассказ Гермионы о жертвоприношениях древних майя. Раз в несколько лет они выбирали симпатичного юношу и целый год всячески ему угождали, кормили вкуснейшей едой, наряжали, давали ему лучших девушек... А потом, по истечении срока, отводили в специальное место, _и…_

— Замечтались, Поттер? – Снейп выглядел ещё более недовольным, чем обычно, похоже, он надеялся, что Гарри не придёт.

— Нет, сэр, задумался.

— Будьте добры, сообщите мне, когда то, что вы наивно называете «мысли», вас оставит, и мы сможем приступить к занятию, — Снейп быстро пробормотал заклинание и отпер дверь.

— Сэр, я готов.

В конце концов, он не собирался сегодня ничего предпринимать, только разведать обстановку. Почему же так стучит сердце?

— Приступайте, — равнодушно процедил зельевар, указывая Гарри на стопку бумаг на столе. Встретив недоумевающий взгляд, Снейп с терпением, которое люди используют лишь при разговоре с умственно отсталыми, пояснил: — Это контрольные, Поттер. Второй курс. Их требуется проверить.

— Но, сэр… Я же не преподаватель, — глупо заметил Гарри.

— И никогда им не станете. Вы должны просмотреть их, а затем классифицировать ошибки, составить таблицу наиболее часто встречающихся и так далее. Что, задача непосильна?

— А если я ошибусь?

— Разумеется, ошибётесь! Поэтому я проверю после вас, но, надеюсь, таким образом вы хоть немного сэкономите моё время.

— О, да, сэр, я помню – оно бесценно.

— Ваши попытки сострить жалки и нелепы. Представьте себе, моё время действительно чего-то стоит, и я никогда не был склонен тратить его на ночные шатания в дурацкой мантии и ловлю блестящих шариков.

Гарри ничего не ответил, стараясь, чтобы на его лице не отражалась пришедшая в голову мысль: «Почему – поцеловать? Почему не Левикорпус?» «Потому что по традиции фанты должны быть неприятны», вспомнил он и хмыкнул.

— Если вас одолел насморк, идите к мадам Помфри, здесь у меня не лазарет, — немедленно отреагировал Снейп.

Время летело незаметно.

Снейп сидел за столом, читая какой-то журнал, и периодически делал там пометки с самым скептическим видом. По его лицу можно было сделать вывод, что мнения об авторах он был весьма невысокого и, будь они здесь, им бы не поздоровилось. Впрочем, порой какая-нибудь статья вызывала его интерес, и он даже выписывал что-то в толстую тетрадь. Вначале он бросал подозрительные взгляды на Гарри, но затем, кажется, забыл о его присутствии и принял более свободную позу.

Гарри сперва то и дело осторожно поглядывал на професора, бессознательно ожидая какой-нибудь пакости, однако потом чтение контрольных увлекло его по-настоящему. Он и представить не мог, что это может оказаться настолько захватывающим занятием.

Первым сюрпризом стал тот факт, что гриффиндорцы на зельеварении проявляли себя хуже всего. Будучи патриотом своего факультета, Гарри только диву давался, каким образом его студенты ухитрялись делать столько глупейших ошибок.

Даже элементарные расчёты были чудовищно составлены, и Гарри задавался вопросом, каким образом при таких промахах Хогвартс ещё не взлетел на воздух во время очередной практической работы.

А уж во время чтения больших контрольных Гарри пришлось прикладывать колоссальные усилия, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос.

_«Когда на поверхности жидкости появяться первые зелёные пузыря, надо до этого не до водить, а вылить до этого»_

_«Я думаю что корень полыни можно успешно использовать против лёгкой степени облучения Авада Кедаврой»_

_«Этот рецепт изобрели виднейшие мастера Европы, и экспиремент был признан очень удачным, хотя умерло около миллиона человек»_

_«Кто выпьет такой отвар тот умрёт заживо и на всю жизнь»_

— Веселитесь, Поттер?

— Простите, тут… _такое…_

— Воображаю, — и Гарри впервые заметил на лице Снейпа… усмешку? Нет, показалось.

— Каково же ваше суждение о контрольных? Наверное, почерпнули много нового?

— Я раньше думал, сэр… что вы намеренно завышаете баллы Слизерину.

— Неужели пересмотрели своё мнение?

— Не думаю, что оно для вас важно.

— Вы правы. Мне плевать на ваше мнение, Поттер.

Ну, и как с ним общаться?

— Я заметил, что ваш факультет действительно справляется с контрольными лучше всех.

— А, это называется когнитивный диссонанс. Непростое испытание для слабых мозгов вроде ваших. Спешу развеять ваши сомнения: мой факультет действительно опережает прочие по предмету зелья, и я действительно завышаю его студентам оценки.

— Но зачем, сэр?

— Потому что я необъективен. Ещё вопросы? – с внезапным раздражением поинтересовался Снейп.

— Нет, сэр.

— Тогда моя очередь. Какого чёрта вы дрожите, Поттер? Вы же знаете, что я ничего вам не сделаю. Почему это недоразумение, мисс Уизли, набрасывается на меня в коридоре и умоляет пощадить вас?

— Джинни… она боится, что вы... мне что-то сделаете.

— Ваше косноязычие омерзительно. С какой радости мне что-то вам делать? Полагаете, ваша персона настолько занимает мои мысли?

— Можно мне идти, профессор? – Гарри резко встал из-за стола, чувствуя, что разговор грозит принять какое-то _неправильное_ направление.

— Буду вам весьма признателен. Вы и так загостились. Ещё один вопрос: зачем вы нацепили на себя бусы из редисок? Поттер, вы спятили?

Гарри в панике нащупал на шее украшение Полумны, от которого, как ему казалось, сумел отказаться. Невилл... Ну, конечно! Когда обнимал его перед выходом. Теперь Снейп точно решит, что у него поехала крыша. Скомканно попрощавшись, Гарри опрометью вылетел из кабинета.

Странное дело – его никто не ждал у дверей. То ли им надоело здесь торчать, то ли нашлись занятия поинтересней.

Мимо пронеслись Фред и Джордж, хихикая, как ненормальные. Встреча с близнецами обычно не сулила ничего хорошего, а уж если они выглядели довольными собой — тем более. Гарри попытался вжаться в стену, чтобы избежать расспросов. Безуспешно.

— Гарри, как приятно и как странно тебя видеть! Да ещё невредимым! Ты разрешишь обращаться к тебе отныне_ "Мальчик-Который-Выжил-Во-Второй-Раз"_?

— Боюсь, то, что он жив, доказывает, что наш юный друг ещё не приступал к самой ответственной части своего задания. У вас пока период ухаживания? – и Джордж фривольно подмигнул.

— Знаете, какая была первая фраза, которую Рон сказал мне в поезде семь лет назад? «Везёт, у тебя нет братьев». Я ещё удивлялся, почему, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Смотри-ка, малыш упражняется в сарказме, — светским голосом обратился Фред к Джорджу.

— У тебя прекрасно получается, Гарри! Ещё немного, и ты дорастёшь до уровня жабы Невилла.

Гарри почувствовал, что у него даже нет сил отвечать. И с одним-то близнецом было тяжело спорить, а когда они появлялись вместе (что бывало чаще всего), любую словесную баталию можно было заранее считать проигранной.

— Вы придурки, и будь проклят тот день, когда Дамблдор вас пригласил, — устало сказал Гарри. Вдруг он заметил, что Джордж держит в руках нечто, закрытое тёмной тканью, откуда явственно доносились подозрительные булькающие звуки. – Что… Кто это?

— Небольшой сюрприз для нашей любимой прорицательницы.

— Улучшенный любовный эликсир, ей понравится.

— Малютка Трелони, она ещё не знает, что её ждёт, — Фред нежно погладил свёрток.

— Надеюсь, у вас ничего не получится, — искренне сказал Гарри, но близнецы этого не услышали, так как устремились дальше по коридору.

В спальне появление Гарри мало кого удивило. Лишь Дин Томас разочарованно вздохнул и стал убирать свои вещи, которые уже было начал расставлять на полочке Гарри. Однако свою сумку Дин так и оставил под его кроватью, как бы ненавязчиво намекая, что готов подождать, сколько требуется.

Чтобы сразу прояснить ситуацию, Гарри с вызовом сказал:

— Ничего не было, и не лезьте ко мне с глупыми вопросами.

Рон кивнул, продолжая выписывать что-то из огромного учебника зельеварения. Невилл принялся поливать своё новое растение, подарок профессора Спраут. Больше всего оно напоминало кусок использованной промокашки, но при этом пахло тухлой рыбой и умело кусаться, в чём незамедлительно мог убедиться каждый, кто приближался к нему хотя бы на полметра. Невилл называл его "Джонни" и с нетерпением ждал, когда распустятся обещанные Спраут «говорящие цветы». Симус, безбожно фальшивя, засвистел мотив популярной песни «Ты дал мне всё, а я молила лишь о поцелуе». Решив не поддаваться на дешёвую провокацию, Гарри обратился к Рону:

— Слушай, а где Гермиона?

— С Хагридом, — равнодушно бросил Рон, рассеянно рисуя какие-то закорючки на полях.

— Почему она постоянно у него пропадает? Ты не заметил, что у неё в последнее время глаза на мокром месте? Я чувствую: это связано с Розыгрышем!

— Ну, она же не говорит ничего.

— Рон, но она ведь твоя девушка!

— Ага, тили-тили-тили-тесто, жених и невеста. Прямо как вы с Джинни.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нет никаких «меня и Джинни»! Подожди, вы что, расстались, что ли?

— Нет, почему? Просто я не намерен бегать за ней, выясняя причины малейших перемен в её настроении. Вообще, Гарри, значимость такого фактора как присутствие женщины в жизни волшебника сильно преувеличивают.

Симус присвистнул:

— Тебе пора завязывать с книгами. Это самая сложная фраза, которую ты сказал за последние семь лет!

— Финниган, доживу ли я до того дня, когда ты уже заткнёшься?

— Нет, и внуки наши не доживут, — печально сказал Невилл.

— А к тебе у меня особый разговор, кстати, — Гарри постарался принять самое суровое выражение лица, которое он подсмотрел у Грозного Глаза, — какого чёрта ты надел на меня это? – и он извлёк на свет ожерелье из редисок, которые высохли, сморщились и выглядели ещё более отвратительно, чем когда их предлагала Гарри Полумна.

— Но, Гарри, они вправду помогают, — принялся слабо оправдываться Невилл, — помнишь, как я Трансфигурацию удачно сдал? Всё благодаря им, — и Невилл нежно похлопал себя по груди, где под рубашкой проступали очертания каких-то бугров.

— Тайна раскрыта! А мы-то с Роном думали, ты лифчик решил носить, — фыркнул Симус.

Гарри почувствовал, что его злость сменяется смехом, сдерживать который не было никакой возможности.

— Вы все психи, и я не знаю, почему до сих пор с вами живу, — наконец, выдохнул он.

— Могу сказать то же самое, — одновременно возмутились Рон, Невилл и Симус.

Позже, отсмеявшись, Гарри вспомнил, что кое-что в чьих-то словах, прозвучавших здесь, насторожило его. Но что именно, он вспомнить уже не мог.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6. Беспокойная ночь**

Профессор Снейп уже готовился лечь, когда вдруг вспомнил, что забыл совершить вечерний обход коридоров Хогвартса. Как правило, он не пренебрегал этим, ведь всегда была возможность поймать какого-нибудь идиота, которым обычно оказывался Поттер, и снять десяток-другой баллов. Это удивительным образом поднимало настроение и позволяло расслабиться перед сном. В последнее время профессора мучили кошмары, по крайней мере, он твёрдо решил их так называть. О содержании этих снов Снейп старался не задумываться, потому что это было: а) неправильно, б) непедагогично и цэ) к сожалению, невыполнимо. Даже стакан огневиски не помогал избавиться от навязчивых и отвратительных сновидений… Но почему бы не попробовать?

Сделав пару глотков, Снейп услышал весёлые голоса в коридоре, один из которых, несомненно, принадлежал Поттеру. Быстро выскользнув из комнаты, Снейп обнаружил за дверью новоиспечённого преподавателя ЗОТИ, причём в двойном экземпляре.

— Уизли… А где Поттер?

— _Профессор_ Уизли, — хором сказали братья.

— Почему вас двое? Ваша матушка знает, что вы скрываетесь в Хогвартсе?

— Профессор, я здесь один, — хором ответили братья, глядя на Снейпа с глубоким состраданием. Затем они синхронно наклонились и шумно втянули носом воздух. – Новое снотворное зелье на основе огневиски, галлюцинации? Вы говорили об этом с мадам Помфри?

— Что вы несёте? – возмутился Снейп, в бешенстве переводя взгляд с одного брата на другого.

— Ай-яй-яй, профессор. Пьянство до добра не доведёт, — и оба негодяя покачали головой, а затем медленно удалились прочь. Нескольких секунд Снейпу хватило, чтобы опомниться и догнать близнецов… и убедиться, что Уизли был один.

— Чем вы здесь занимаетесь?

— Патрулирую коридоры. За этой молодёжью ночью нужен глаз да глаз, — наставительно сказал Фред.

— Не морочьте мне голову! Где второй? Где он прячется? – теряя терпение, повысил голос Снейп.

— Здесь больше никого нет, дорогой _коллега_, — при этом обращении Снейп поморщился. – Но, если вам одиноко, мы можем побродить вместе, поболтать по душам, о девушках, о первом поцелуе… — Фред игриво подмигнул.

— Вы забываетесь, Уизли. Идея вашего назначения изначально была порочной, и я приложу все усилия, чтобы…

— Я просто трепещу от ужаса, — доверительно прошептал Фред и быстрыми шагами удалился. Он завернул за угол, откуда через секунду послышался издевательский смех, причём смеялись явно _двое_.

Гарри опять снился Снейп. Вновь они были в весеннем лесу, наполненном пением птиц и солнечным светом.

Правда, что-то в этом сне настораживало. Во-первых, голос у профессора был не низкий и глубокий, а резкий. Во-вторых, изъяснялся он загадочно. Особенно настораживала его манера называть Гарри «Скарлетт».

— Я вам нравлюсь, Скарлетт, то есть – тьфу! — Гарри, признайтесь? – спросил Снейп со странным смешком.

— Ээээ.. Да, — неожиданно для самого себя сказал Гарри. – Но где мы, профессор? Это сон?

Снейп таинственно усмехнулся, но вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопрос, вдруг забормотал:

— Я хочу обладать вами — ни одной женщины я не ждал так, как вас, и ни одной не ждал так долго.

Ради таких слов Гарри решил потерпеть странные причуды Снейпа. «Это наверняка сон, значит, я могу делать, что мне в голову взбредёт, и об этом никто не узнает», — внезапно осенило Гарри, и он сделал шаг навстречу Снейпу…

Вдруг какой-то подозрительно знакомый голос забубнил прямо в ухо: «Она поняла, что любит Ретта, — любит, потому что он сильный и беспринципный, страстный и земной, как она».

— Невилл, тупица! Какого, к чёрту, Ретта? Снейпа! – зашикал кто-то над ухом.

…Дико озираясь, Гарри резко поднялся на постели. Всё выглядело тихо и мирно, друзья спали, а Симус даже имел нахальство храпеть, но лежащая на полу книга «Унесённые ветром» была достаточно красноречивой уликой.

— Что это вы тут делали?! – возмущённо крикнул Гарри. – Не прикидывайтесь, я всё равно не поверю, что вы спите!

— Мы хотели помочь, Гарри, — с покаянным видом произнёс Рон, мгновенно бодро поднимаясь в постели.

— Мы думали, тебе надо облегчить душу, — смущённо добавил Невилл.

— Мы просто хотели над тобой поиздеваться, — радостно добавил Симус.

— Что это всё значит?!

— Полумна призналась нам, то есть мне, что её фант — подлить тебе в завтрак одно зелье… — начал Невилл.

— Необычайно мощная штука, я о таком только–только прочитал! – с гордостью добавил Рон, скромно умолчав, что готовил его тоже он.

— Что-то вроде смеси Веритасерума с отваром, который заставляет говорить во сне. Мы решили посмотреть, что из этого получится, — сказал Дин Томас.

— Невинный эксперимент в научных целях, — хором подтвердили Рон, Симус и Невилл, являясь живым доказательством, что какая бы гадость не пришла в голову, обязательно найдутся единомышленники.

— А при чём здесь эта дурацкая книжка?

— Это Дин украл у Лаванды, — охотно объяснил Симус.

— По поручению Рона, — добавил Дин.

— Мне это посоветовал Симус, — немедленно перевёл стрелки Рон. – Он сказал, будет весело почитать тебе по ролям…

— Правда, мы думали, тебе будет сниться Джинни. А ты вдруг такой «Профессор, где мы?» Он тебе что, является в эротических снах? – это предположение заставило всех покатиться со смеху. Гарри старательно смеялся вместе со всеми, не забывая швырять в друзей всем, что подворачивалось под руку.

Гарри проснулся от громких голосов. Казалось, говорили все одновременно, хотя никто не вставал из постели, и по-прежнему стояла глубокая ночь. Гарри вспомнил вчерашний день.

_…Вот он бросает недоеденный завтрак, Рон набрасывается на блинчики, а Дин и Симус делят пополам его булочку… Невилл берёт его бутерброд…._

Гарри улыбнулся, предвкушая страшную месть. Друзья поплатятся за своё обжорство! Зелье Полумны должно было подействовать только на него, но теперь он узнает все секреты товарищей!...

Через пять минут Гарри готов был ночевать где угодно, хоть в лесу с семейством Арагога, лишь бы не слышать излияний соседей по спальне.

— Полумна, — обморочным голосом произнёс Невилл, — я написал стихотворение про твои глаза… Я долго не решался показать тебе его, но сейчас я хочу…

— Добавить крылья стрекозы и козий помёт, — продолжил тему Рон. Очевидно, рецепты из учебника по Высшим Зельям не давали ему покоя и во сне.

— Мадам Хуч, тут вы как раз и заблуждаетесь! Давайте вспомним турнир по квиддичу, который проводился семьдесят шесть лет назад!

Дин Томас молчал, за что Гарри был ему благодарен.

— Помёт должен быть свежий! – не унимался Рон.

— Твои глаза. Левый глаз – как алмаз. Правый глаз – ещё один алмаз. Я падал них не раз… — печально признался Невилл.

— Один загонщик уворачивается от бладжера, но тут игрок ирландской сборной, который, кстати, пару месяцев был соседом второй жены моего двоюродного дедушки…

— Правила сбора помёта просты…

— Ты открываешь глаз, и этот алмаз глядит на нас…

— ...По странному совпадению, мадам Хуч, этот игрок тоже был ирландцем, и тоже моим дальним родственником – его дядя был третьим внуком того самого Финнигана…

— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, Лаванда, про свой первый поцелуй? – меланхолично подал голос Дин.

Гарри застонал и засунул голову под одеяло. Он хотел забыться сном, но в то же время боялся себя выдать. Хорошо, что все поверили, что ему снятся кошмары, а вдруг он тоже начнёт болтать? Гарри изо всех сил попытался настроить себя на что-то мирное. Пусть ему, для разнообразия, приснится что-нибудь маггловское, обыденное…

Гарри увидел себя на небольшой улочке лондонской улочке. Всё вокруг дышало миром и спокойствием.

Люди шли мимо, не обращая на юного героя магического мира ни малейшего внимания.

Только какой-то ребёнок вдруг потянул за рукав свою мать и спросил, указывая на Гарри:

— Мама, что это за мальчик? Почему у него метла?

Гарри снисходительно поглядел на малыша и на его мать. «Возможно, именно благодаря мне вы ещё живы», подумал он. Женщина внимательно на него посмотрела, и Гарри почему-то проникся уверенностью, что она тоже волшебница. Он скромно отвёл взгляд...

— Будешь плохо учиться – тоже станешь дворником!— сердито сказала женщина, и потащила сына прочь.

Гарри проснулся, и тут же ему в уши ввинтился крик Симуса:

— Ииииии… сборная Ирландии вновь демонстрирует великолепную игру. К сожалению, гол не засчитан, так как соперники пока не вышли на поле…

— Ещё я сочинил для тебя балладу. Она, правда, без рифм, но я могу попробовать спеть…

— Гениальная идея, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Да, гениальная идея – добавить сюда немного синей плесени! – поддержал Рон.

Гарри почувствовал, что ещё несколько минут подобных разговоров – и он свихнётся. Внезапно он заметил, что чего-то не хватает. Вот здесь, у кровати, всегда была… его мантия-невидимка! Кто-то взял её: зашёл и стащил!

Пылая праведным гневом и желая избавиться от необходимости выслушивать хоровые бредни, Гарри выскочил из спальни. Лишь очутившись в коридоре, он задался логичным вопросом – как ловить того, кто надёжно укрыт от глаз его мантией?

Кажется, впервые Гарри рад был встрече с Пивзом.

— Поттер разгуливает без мантии! – истерично расхохотался Пивз, намереваясь, видимо, перебудить весь замок.

— Пивз, ты никого здесь сейчас не встречал?

— Встречал, много кого встречал! – бодро гаркнул Пивз ему прямо в ухо.

— У меня, понимаешь, кто-то стащил мою мантию. Ну, мантию-невидимку. Ты никого подозрительного не видел?

— Видел, видел, — Пивз с довольным видом принялся летать вокруг Гарри, так что у того закружилась голова. – Но я так просто не открою своих секретов, ха-ха!

— Что ты хочешь? — с безнадёжным видом спросил Гарри.

— Скажи, что Джинни Уизли – самая красивая!

— Извращенец… Хорошо, Джинни Уизли – самая красивая…

— Громче!

— ДЖИННИ УИЗЛИ – САМАЯ КРАСИВАЯ! Доволен?

— О, да… — сказал Пивз зловредным голосом.

— Ну, и? Кого ты здесь видел?

— Фреда Уизли! – премерзко захихикав, Пивз взмыл под потолок.

— Это я и сам знаю, я же с ним был! Я имею в виду кого-нибудь подозрительного, кого здесь быть не должно…

— Ха-ха, видел! Но сначала скажи, что ты любишь Джинни Уизли…

— Бредятина какая-то. Да я больше миссис Норрис люблю. Хорошо, хорошо… Я люблю Джинни Уизли!

— Неплохо. Я видел здесь Джорджа Уизли!

— Это я тоже знаю! Пивз, ты не встречал кого-то невидимого, под мантией?

— Ах, под мантией… И такой был. Крикни… — резко обрушившись вниз, Пивз зашептал Гарри на ухо…

— Ты смерти моей хочешь? Да я никогдаю...

— А то не скажу, — злорадно осклабился Пивз. Гарри набрал в лёгкие воздуха…

Снейп проснулся от мощного взрыва навозной бомбы под дверью. Шестой за сегодня — гриффиндорцы не отличались богатством фантазии. Затем за дверью раздался приглушённый вскрик Трелони, а потом дробный стук… копыт?

Снейп выскользнул из в коридор, надеясь навести в этом сумасшедшем доме порядок, как вдруг в него врезался кто-то, чьих очертаний зельевар разглядеть не смог.

— Ага, Поттер! Вот вы и попались, и глупая мантия вас не спасёт, — своим самым зловещим голосом произнёс Снейп, но неизвестный, видимо, желая сохранить инкогнито, больно наступил профессору на ногу, вывернулся и пустился наутёк.

Снейп как раз собирался броситься в погоню, как вдруг услышал голос, несомненно принадлежащий Поттеру, с противоположной стороны коридора. Гарри признавался в любви Джинни Уизли, причём орал, будто его режут.

Профессор спешно завернул за угол… и врезался в Поттера, который как раз в этот момент завопил так, что стены содрогнулись «ДЖИННИ, ВЫХОДИ ЗА МЕНЯ!»

— Поттер, озвучивайте свои матримониальные планы днём. Минус тридцать баллов с Гриффиндора, — траурным тоном произнёс Снейп, и резко развернувшись, удалился к себе. Профессор был зол.

Воспользовавшись неожиданной встречей со Снейпом, Пивз скрылся в стене, и у Гарри даже не было желания его догонять. Почему, почему он должен был прокричать это прямо в лицо Снейпу? Желание разыскивать ночного похитителя пропало напрочь, и Гарри поплёлся назад в спальню.

Казалось, Гарри только на секунду успел забыться сном, как его бесцеремонно разбудили. На этот раз Дин Томас.

— Гарри, ты опять говорил на парселтанге, — взволнованно зашептал он.

— Не было такого!

— А кто ещё? Ладно, ты спи дальше, я думал, вдруг тебя опять _кошмары_ мучают, — Дин подмигнул и направился к двери.

Вспомнив, что ему только что снилось, Гарри покраснел. Не мог он говорить на змеином языке. Но, с другой стороны, больше некому…

— Больше некому мне открыть сердце, кроме тебя, — согласился Невилл. – Потом ты поймёшь, что ты моя. Потом ты поймёшь, что я люблю тебя. Потом я пойму, что я люблю тебя…

— А потом я сверну тебе шею, и меня оправдают, а может, даже наградят, — устало сказал Гарри. Невилл замолк, зато Симус, перехватив эстафету, принялся что-то бормотать, и Гарри даже сумел разобрать несколько слов. Впрочем, большой радости это ему не доставило:

— Ага! Что я говорил? Он сбросился с Астрономической башни! — явственно произнёс Симус. В его голосе сквозило искреннее удовлетворение.

Гарри чувствовал, что до добра это его не доведёт, но снова представил себе ту сцену в лесу. Снейп совсем близко, можно дотянуться рукой. Чем Гарри незамедлительно пользуется. Убирает вечную прядь со лба, и….

«Поттер, ты идиот!» — отчётливо сказал во сне Симус, и Гарри вынужден был мысленно с ним согласиться.

Остаток ночи прошёл без сновидений.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7. ... И не менее беспокойное утро**

Гарри вновь разбудил Дин Томас. Это уже становится традицией, мрачно подумал Гарри. Обращался Дин, впрочем, не к нему.

— Как думаешь, я могу повесить здесь портрет Лаванды?

— Конечно, не стесняйся, Дин. Гарри скоро уже будет всё равно, — сказал Симус.

— Но я бы всё-таки повесил «Пушки Педдл», — добавил Рон, зевая так, словно задался целью вывихнуть себе челюсть.

— Эй! Я вообще-то жив! – возмутился Гарри.

Дин вздохнул и убрал портрет Лаванды. Впрочем, недалеко.

— Доброе утро, Гарри, — сказал Невилл. Он так и сиял от еле сдерживаемого счастья, причиной которого охотно поделился с соседями: — Я чувствую: сегодня Крошка Джонни порадует нас первым говорящим цветком!

— Невилл, ты точно уверен, что знаешь значение слова «радовать»?

— Меня лично он может порадовать только одним способом: если выпадет из окна… — сказал Симус.

— … на голову Снейпу, — подхватил Дин.

Тут же завязалась ожесточённая дискуссия о том, возможно ли правильно рассчитать траекторию полёта Джонни, чтобы Слизерину гарантированно потребовался новый декан.

— Надо провести эксперимент! Старина Грозный Глаз был прав: только практический подход… — настаивал Симус. – Ты, Рон, будешь изображать Снейпа, выйдешь на крыльцо, а мы с Дином тихонечко подтолкнём горшок…

— Гарри, ну скажи хоть ты им! При Джонни нельзя так шутить, он обидится! – кипел возмущением Невилл.

Но Гарри не принимал участия в разговоре. Он смотрел на пол перед своей кроватью, где, аккуратно сложенная, лежала его мантия-невидимка.

За завтраком кресло Дамблдора пустовало. Гадать, почему, студентам долго не дали — слово взяла МакГонагалл, и Гарри отметил, что давно не видел у неё настолько сурового выражения лица.

— Профессор Дамблдор отбыл на срочное заседание Визенгамота, которое может несколько затянуться. До его возвращения обязанности директора буду выполнять я.

— Скажите, а своего феникса он забрал с собой? – раздался полный тревоги голос Невилла.

— Нет, оставил здесь, — удивилась МакГонагалл. Она обвела тяжёлым взглядом зал, и Гарри почувствовал себя неуютно. И не только он. Все как-то сразу перестали есть и уставились на преподавательницу. Кроме Рона, разумеется, который безмятежно уплетал завтрак, демонстрируя, что внеочередное заседание Визенгамота и другие подобные мелочи недостойны того, чтобы встать между ним и яблочной запеканкой.

— Видимо, некоторым из вас пришла в голову странная мысль, что ваши преподаватели слепые. Так вот, это не так. Мы прекрасно осведомлены о том, что вы затеяли. Эта смехотворная идея с Большим Розыгрышем глупа и тлетворна. Я прошу, чтобы те, кого втянули в это, пользуясь их неразумностью и легковерием — то есть _все вы_ — немедленно вышли из игры.

По рядам пробежал шёпот, однако признаваться никто не торопился.

— Притворяться смешно и преступно. Мы с самого начала знали о вашей сомнительной затее, но тогда мы отнеслись к ней с непростительным легкомыслием. Однако теперь ситуация выходит из-под контроля! Профессор Флитвик, выйдите, пожалуйста.

Флитвик обречённо засеменил к стулу МакГонагалл, причём его передвижение сопровождалось мерным постукиванием. Лишь когда профессор обошёл стол, зал увидел, что нижняя часть тела Флитвика странно растянулась и имела две пары конечностей. Украшенных милыми копытцами.

— Вот! – обвиняюще прогремел голос МакГонагалл.

Гарри подумал, что это было не слишком умно со стороны их декана. Лучшей рекламы Розыгрышу не придумать. И, действительно, со всех сторон раздались умилённые вздохи Парвати, Джинни, Лаванды и других чувствительных девушек:

— Какая прелесть! Оленёнок!

— Пусть он всегда таким будет!

— Это же пони! Он будет нас катать!

— Вы знаете, какой предмет веду я, и какой — профессор Флитвик, и, тем не менее, справиться пока мы не можем. Чрезвычайно умело наложенные заклинания Трансфигурации. И это ещё не всё. Почти все наши преподаватели попали под удар шуток самого сомнительного свойства. Мистер Уизли, — она ласково улыбнулась Фреду, приглашая взять слово.

— Это ведь Джордж, да? – спросил Гарри Рона.

— Конечно, — ответил тот, не поднимая головы. – Где же Джорджу ещё быть, как не при исполнении своего фанта?

— Что?

— Смотри, — спокойно перебил Рон, у которого многолетнее проживание рядом с близнецами выработало прямо-таки олимпийское спокойствие.

— Мне очень больно и обидно было услышать о такой неслыханной дерзости, как этот Розыгрыш, — печально произнёс Джордж, и голос его дрогнул, как от невыносимой душевной муки, — не скрою, раньше и я со своим братом Джорджем был источником немалых огорчений для нашей альма-матер. Поверьте, я не могу думать об этих недостойных эпизодах без слёз раскаяния и стыда. Дети… — голос его окреп, и он широко раскинул руки, как бы пытаясь обнять весь зал: — Дети, школа была создана не для неразумных игрищ, а для совершенствования ваших знаний, её и ваше благополучие зиждется на соблюдении освящённых веками _традиций, и горе тому, кто посмеет их нарушить_.

Студенты всех факультетов разразились аплодисментами.

— Браво! Браво, профессор Уизли! Молодец!

МакГонагалл несколько шокировал такой шумный успех речи молодого преподавателя ЗОТИ, но она быстро взяла себя в руки и продолжила:

— Профессор Снейп, вы, кажется, тоже стали мишенью нескольких особенно жестоких розыгрышей.

— Разумеется, — скорбным голосом подтвердил Снейп, сверля глазами стол Гриффиндора. Гарри поспешно отвёл взгляд.

— Однако мы опасаемся, что самые опасные и глупые задания ещё не выполнены, и призываем всех участников явиться с повинной в мой кабинет. Я, от лица директора, запрещаю эту игру.

По залу пронеслось шушуканье.

— Вы что-то хотели сказать, милая? – участливо обратилась МакГонагалл к Трелони, которая чуть ли не впервые в этом году спустилась со своей башни и присоединилась к завтракавшим профессорам.

— Да, спасибо, — сказала Трелони с самым безумным видом, тараща глаза в зал. – Сегодня я подверглась возмутительному нападению, мне попытались подсунуть приворотное зелье!

— О, Мерлин! – воскликнула МакГонагалл. – Да какой же негодяй…

— Да, очевидно, они считали, что я не смогу отличить свой кофе от булькающей зелёной жижи! Даже оскорбительно думать, за кого меня держат собственные студенты! Многим, многим из вас не суждено сдать Прорицание в этом году, — зловеще прошипела она и почему-то уставилась на Гермиону.

— Балда, я не хожу на твой предмет, — чуть слышно пробормотала та.

— Скажу более, именно я, как продвинувшаяся дальше всех в изучении предначертаний судьбы, помогу вам выявить руководителей и организаторов этого неслыханного, позорнейшего, безобразнейшего розыгрыша.

— Как интересно, — растерянно проговорила Макгонагалл.

— Настало время для Гадания На Кофейной Гуще! – громовым голосом возвестила Трелони, очевидно, воображая себя Кассандрой, предсказывающей гибель Трои. – Я чувствую, что виновник здесь… О, он совсем рядом! Тебе не скрыться! – почти выкрикнула она, по-прежнему глядя на Гермиону. – Срочно дайте мне кофе, — потребовала она.

Гарри даже не удивился, заметив, _кто_ подаёт ей чашку.

Залпом выпив содержимое, Трелони пристально всмотрелась в оставшуюся на дне гущу, как будто действительно надеялась увидеть там имя главного хулигана. В такое Гарри не верил, а вот в неотвратимость приворотного зелья – да.

— Я буду женой Джорджа Уизли! – завопила Трелони таким голосом, что Гарри показалось, будто у него в ушах полопались барабанные перепонки.

— Что, милая? – участливо спросила МакГонагалл.

— Я тебе не милая, Минерва! И ты увидишь, _до какой степени_ я не милая, если посмеешь встать у меня на пути! Горе постигнет того, кто покусится… – Тут взгляд её упал на нового преподавателя ЗОТИ. — Ага, ты _здесь_! – хищно улыбаясь, Трелони направилась в его сторону.

— Что вы, профессор, это Фред, — испуганно замотала головой МакГонагалл. – Его назначили вести защиту от Тёмных Искусств, вы забыли? А где его несчастный брат, не знает даже семья Уизли.

— Нет, это он! – Трелони упрямо ткнула в Джорджа пальцем, и в глазах её загорелся опасный огонёк.

Снейп оставался единственным, кто сумел сохранить спокойствие, и принял командование на себя.

— Старосты, немедленно уведите свои факультеты в общие гостиные! Хагрид, сопроводите профессора Трелони в её комнату. А что касается _вас_, мистер Уизли…

— _Профессор_ Уизли, если вас не затруднит, — лучезарно улыбнулся Джордж.

— _Пока-Ещё-По-Недоразумению-Профессор-Уизли_, — Снейп с ненавистью прошипел Джорджу, — Скройтесь немедленно, если жизнь вам ещё дорога.

В этот момент Трелони предприняла отчаянную попытку прорваться к Джорджу, запуталась в собственных юбках и с грохотом упала на пол, где осталась лежать без сознания. Флитвик бестолково скакал вокруг на своих тоненьких ножках, а Снейп и МакГонагалл пристально смотрели в глаза друг другу.

Давненько в гостиной Гриффиндора не собиралось сразу столько народа. Последний раз, прикинул Гарри, это было месяц назад, когда близнецам пришла в голову замечательная идея с розыгрышем. Удивительно, но сейчас её всё ещё считали замечательной. Даже те, кто сперва по малодушию думали отвертеться от исполнения своего фанта, теперь убедились, что затея стоящая. Особенно их вдохновила речь Джорджа, в частности слова о «соблюдении освящённых веками _традиций» и «горе тому, кто посмеет их нарушить»._

— Мы должны держаться, как наш духовный лидер! – горячо говорил Дин Томас, не обращая внимания на слова Гермионы, что духовностью там и не пахнет. – Выполнить своё задание прямо у всех на глазах, да ещё так, что никто на него не подумал – это было колоссально, правда, Гарри?

— Ага, — согласился тот. Гарри действительно так считал. Что бы он ни говорил про близнецов, как бы ни проклинал их, особенно после того, как вытащил свой фант, — в мужестве, изобретательности и уме им не откажешь.

— Надеюсь, никто не принял слова МакГонагалл всерьёз? Никто не сдаст нас всех? – спросил Симус, пытливо заглядывая в глаза однокурсников. Со всех сторон донеслись крики негодования, решительно отметающие такую возможность. Невесть откуда взявшийся Драко горячо обещал, что лично проследит за тем, чтобы ни один слизеринец не отступился, и по традиции пообещал предателю встречу со своим отцом.

Гарри с удивлением отметил первый на его памяти случай солидарности двух факультетов.

— Гарри, а ты как? – спросила его Гермиона.

— Нормально. В смысле, не откажусь. Дело Уизли живёт и процветает, и всё такое.

— Но тебе уже не страшно, да?

— Я и сам не знаю, — честно сказал Гарри. – Пожалуй, нет, не боюсь. Мне даже интересно, чем это кончится.

— А когда у вас следующее занятие?

— Он назначил на завтра… Точнее, это я попросил.

— Смотри, Гарри, влипнешь, — усмехнулась Гермиона

— Да ну, глупости, — он беззаботно махнул рукой, стараясь не думать о том, что имела в виду подруга. Потом Гарри вспомнил о превосходстве нападения над прочими способами защиты, и спросил:

— Слушай, что у вас с Роном творится?

— Кажется, нет уже никаких «нас с Роном», — сказала Гермиона, отводя взгляд.

— Как – «нет»? Он же тебя обожал!

— Прошедшее время ты употребил очень кстати. Гарри, я не дура. Я прекрасно вижу, что, во-первых, ты пытаешься сменить тему, а во-вторых Рону я так же интересна, как тебе Джинни. Ну, где он?

Действительно, их рыжеволосый приятель куда-то пропал.

— Я скажу тебе. Он в библиотеке, готовится к экзамену по зельям. Книги свои идиотские читает. Это, вообще, как — нормально?

Гарри подумал, что он знает точно, _что _ненормально– слышать такие эпитеты от Гермионы_._

— Слушай, а почему Трелони так на тебя смотрела сегодня?

— Ну, видимо, у неё всё-таки есть некоторые способности ясновидения, — уклончиво ответила Гермиона.

— Погоди, это что – был твой фант?!

— Разглашение _против правил_, не забывай, — строго сказала Гермиона, но в глазах у неё заплясали чёртики.

В этот момент из камина вывалились оба близнеца Уизли, сопровождаемые целой толпой домашних эльфов, которые несли несметное количество бутылок сливочного пива и еды. Неудивительно, что тут же появился и Рон. Их появление было встречено восторженными приветствиями.

— Необъяснимое и досадное происшествие в столовой помешало нам закончить трапезу должным образом, — объяснил Фред. – Позволить всему этому пропасть было бы непростительным неуважением к труду наших маленьких друзей, — и он потрепал Добби по ушам.

— Мы взяли на себя смелость прихватить пару бутылок, дабы промочить горло, — добавил Джордж. Правильнее было бы сказать, «пару сотен бутылок», подумал Гарри. – Надеюсь, возражающих нет?

Таковых не нашлось.

Вечеринка была в разгаре. Единственное, что её омрачало – это необходимость убегать от Джинни, которая ходила за Гарри с таинственным видом, который часто бывает у юных девушек, когда им не терпится поделиться важной новостью. Стараясь даже не думать, что на этот раз взбрело в её беспокойную рыжую голову, Гарри благоразумно прятался за Рона и Гермиону, которые громким шёпотом выясняли отношения. Он лишь диву давался, слушая их разговор. Слова-то были привычные, но складывалось ощущение, что друзья решили поменяться ролями.

— Как ты не поймёшь, главное для нас сейчас – это занятия!

— Странно слышать это от _тебя_.

— Сколько раз ты умоляла меня взяться за ум, а теперь, когда я всерьёз занялся учёбой, ты снова недовольна. Где логика? Тебе больше нравился балбес, который не может не ошибиться в приготовлении простейшего зелья, а только и умеет, что носить тебе цветы?

На лице Гермионы было написано «Да!», но она не могла позволить себе отступить от принципов.

— Конечно, скоро экзамены… — неуверенно протянула она.

— Вот именно! Сама посуди – что может быть важнее? Любовь, свадьба – это всё надо оставить за скобками учебного процесса, ты не согласна? – не дождавшись ответа от потрясённой Гермионы, Рон продолжил: — Согласись: что может доставить большую радость, чем процесс чистого познания, свободный от оков плоти? – Рон строго посмотрел на взявшихся за руки Дина и Лаванду. На лице его появилось выражение высокомерного превосходства, отчего он стал поразительно похож на Снейпа. Гарри перехватил полный ужаса взгляд Гермионы и пожал плечами.

Тем временем Симус заставлял Колина Криви фотографировать целующиеся парочки, Джордж принимал ставки на то, примут ли кентавры Флитвика в свою семью, а Фред, пользуясь невниманием брата, составлял слезливое письмо от его лица для Трелони. Одним словом, царила мирная, добрая, почти семейная атмосфера…

— **_Поттер, тебе конец_**_…_ — вдруг раздался тихий свистящий голос, легко прорезая гул вечеринки.

Гарри в панике посмотрел на Рона, потом — на Гермиону. Но они оба расширенными от ужаса глазами глядели на что-то за его спиной. Взгляды всех сфокусировались на широком подоконнике, о который опирался Гарри. И лишь одно лицо выражало горделивую радость.

— Полумна, Рон, Гарри, Симус! _Мой Крошка Джонни заговорил!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8. "И эти люди называли меня странным?"**

После секундной паузы тишина взорвалась криками:

— В цветок Невилла вселился Волдеморт!

— Он нас всех ночью передушит!

— Может, не всех? Может, только Гарри? – со слабой надеждой спросил Дин.

— А давайте его испепелим! – предложил Рон.

— Может, не стоит, ведь он твой друг?

— Я про цветок!

— Джонни не хотел ничего плохого, он добрый! – умоляюще повторял Невилл. — Это чья-то шутка! Джонни, скажи ещё что-нибудь!

— **_Ссссмерть_**! – прошипел цветок, угрожающе шевеля воздушными корнями.

— Мамочки, он из земли вылезает! – вдруг завизжала Лаванда, и, хотя это очевидно было не так, молодёжь дружно бросилась вон из комнаты.

Едва выскочив за дверь, бравые гриффиндорцы налетели на профессора Спраут, которая величественно вышагивала по коридору в своей бежевой хламиде. Выслушав сбивчивые объяснения пострадавших, она решительно отмела все обвинения:

— Чепуха! Решить, что Волдеморт мог вселиться в _растение_ – вывод, достойный лишь умственно неполноценных магов! Это же _болтунция мозгочтец_!

— Кто? – ошарашенно спросил Гарри.

— Она не может думать, только говорит! – отчаянно пустился в объяснения Невилл.

— Это роднит её с Роном, — пробормотал Симус.

— Болтунция озвучивает мысли одного из присутствующих и копирует его голос, — нетерпеливо сказала Спраут, раздражённая недогадливостью учеников. – Обычно это мысли волшебника, который находится к ней ближе всего… (_те, кто стоял около Гарри, попятились_) Или же, если людей много, мысли сильнейшего мага из присутствующих (_вокруг Гермионы также образовалось пустое место_). Есть простейший способ узнать, кто вас так напугал: все будут по одному заходить в комнату, а мы будем слушать, о чём вы думаете.

Гарри совсем не улыбалась идея во второй раз выслушивать откровения друзей, но, похоже, иного выхода не было.

— Отбой, — сказал Фред, осторожно заглянув в спальню. – Ребята, увы, он покинул нас навсегда.

Это была правда. Цветок был абсолютно, окончательно, бесповоротно мёртв. Его ствол обуглился, а листья и цветок превратились в пепел. Очевидно, кто-то из присутствующих, убегая, направил на злополучное растение Редукто или Люмос локалус, хотя сейчас никто не желал в этом признаваться.

— Катастрофа! Единственный экземпляр в Британии! – громко сокрушалась Спраут.

«И слава Мерлину!» — подумали многие, но не решились высказать это вслух — из уважения к горю Невилла, который был безутешен. Обводя глазами товарищей, Гарри поразился странному виду Гермионы. Однажды он уже видел у подруги такое же лицо, но не мог вспомнить, когда.

Перед вторым занятием у Снейпа Гарри волновался куда больше, чем следовало. Он знал, что не предпримет сегодня никаких решительных действий, следовательно, Снейп его не убьёт, но почему-то не мог избавиться от противной мелкой дрожи. «Это от отвращения», — объяснял он сам себе, нервно стуча в дверь кабинета зельеварения.

— Входите Поттер, что вы там мнётесь, — раздался раздражённый голос Снейпа.

- Здравствуйте, сэр… А откуда вы узнали, что это я? – Гарри бы не удивился, если бы профессор объяснил ему, что умеет видеть сквозь стены, но Снейп лишь сказал досадливо:

— Сегодня вечер глупых вопросов? Мы договорились на это время. К тому же вы так пыхтите, что вас слышно за милю.

— Как дела у профессора Трелони?

— А вас это действительно волнует, Поттер? Ведь это же так весело – довести почтенную женщину до того, что мы всерьёз рассматриваем возможность отправить её в святого Мунго. Можете посмеяться над этим со своими милыми друзьями.

Из-за шумного празднования в гостиной, а затем эпизода с Крошкой Джонни Гарри почти забыл о судьбе, постигшей Трелони. Но сейчас он внезапно почувствовал нечто вроде… раскаяния? Совсем недавно он вместе со всеми хохотал над обезумевшей гадалкой но сейчас собственное поведение вдруг открылось для него с другой, неприглядной стороны. Ведь у бедняги и так были проблемы с психикой, потом эта история с Амбридж, и, только она немного пришла в себя, - такой позор на глазах у всей школы. Над Трелони и раньше-то подтрунивали ученики, а теперь Гарри с трудом представлял, что будет твориться на её уроках.

— Да, я тоже смеялся над ней, — покаянно пробормотал он.

— Меня это, как вы догадываетесь, не удивляет. Вкус к шуткам подобного сорта у вас в крови.

Не надо было проявлять чудеса проницательности, чтобы понять, о чём он, и Гарри снова стало мучительно стыдно, причём намного сильнее, чем когда он размышлял о бедняге Трелони. Гарри старался никогда не возвращаться мыслями к памятному занятию окклюменцией. Очевидно, Снейп придерживался противоположного мнения, и Гарри почувствовал, что должен как можно скорее его разубедить.

— То, что я тогда видел тогда в думоотводе… мне настолько же отвратительно, как и вам, сэр!

— _Ваше_ мнение, Поттер, для меня не имеет никакого значения, — с досадой сказал Снейп, — а теперь предлагаю приступить к нашим бессмысленным занятиям, ведь чем быстрее мы начнём, тем раньше это закончится.

— Сэр, почему вы мне не верите?

— А должен? Поттер, я не идиот, и прекрасно знаю, зачем вы сюда приходите, — в глазах Снейпа блеснуло торжество, когда он перехватил охваченный паникой взгляд Гарри. – Эта ваша гениальная затея с Большой Игрой, разумеется. Какой-то бессердечный человек загадал вам добровольно ходить на дополнительные занятия к самому ненавистному преподавателю, верно?

Гарри замер, когда Снейп упомянул Игру, но последние слова зельевара вырвали у него шумный вздох облегчения.

— Опять сопите, Поттер. Не ожидали, что вас так легко раскусить?

— Вы ошибаетесь, сэр! Я клянусь, что моим фантом не было ходить к вам на занятия. Это полностью моя инициатива.

На какую-то долю секунды в глазах Снейпа промелькнула заинтересованность.

— Тогда ума не приложу, зачем вам это могло понадобиться.

- Я же сказал, сэр, что хочу подтянуть свои знания.

— А я сказал, что я вам не верю. Ладно, мне нет дела до ваших мотивов. За работу, — и Снейп бросил очередную пачку контрольных перед Гарри.

В этот раз, зайдя в гостиную, Гарри с радостью обнаружил, что никто не обращает на него ни малейшего внимания. Вместо этого все окружили Невилла и задавали ему страннейшие вопросы:

— Пряничный человечек?

— Пробовал.

— Зефир в шоколаде?

— Было.

— Виноградно-укропная пастила?

— А такая бывает? – удивился Гарри, но на него никто даже не взглянул.

— Было, — обречённо повторил Невилл.

— Леденец на палочке? – жалостливо спросила Лаванда.

— Это я попробовал первым делом, — вздохнул Невилл.

Гарри решил, что во время его отсутствия вся школа окончательно спятила, особенно когда Дин Томас начал фонтанировать разными кондитерскими фантазиями:

— Может, жевательный мармелад? Печенье с сюрпризом? Вафельный пудинг?

— Было, было, я всё пробовал! – лицо Невилла выражало полное отчаяние.

— Это что, заседание кружка юных диабетиков? – спросил Гарри, но на него лишь осуждающе посмотрели и продолжили странную забаву.

— Ириски?

— Карамельное мороженое?

— Кисло-сладкая тянучка-липучка? – попыталась быть оригинальной Джинни.

— Точно! – лицо Невилла просияло, и он опрометью бросился вон из гостиной.

— Эээ, что здесь всё-таки происходит? – рискнул ещё раз поинтересоваться Гарри. На этот раз его удостоили ответа.

— Невилл ищет пароль к кабинету Дамблдора, — усмехнулся Рон, и сразу всё стало на место. Действительно, там же феникс.

— Лимонные дольки пробовали? – спросил Гарри, тоже желая оказаться полезным.

— Болван, с этого начинали, — со своей обычной любезностью ответил Симус.

Гарри шёл по коридору на Заклинания и думал, что школа всё больше напоминает палату Святого Мунго, причём буйное отделение.

Только что навстречу ему попался Рон, бормочущий себе под нос нечто вроде:

— Перетереть листья чертополоха, собранные в три часа ночи между первым и шестым июля, а затем кровь ящерицы, родившейся в субботу…

— Эй, Рон! – крикнул Гарри, но тот лишь с досадой замахал на него руками и прошёл мимо.

Каждые несколько минут где-то взрывались навозные бомбы, и Филч в ярости метался как угорелый. Причём вычислить виновников не представлялось никакой возможности. Многие, пользуясь общей неразберихой, колдовали кто во что горазд, и уже без всяких фантов. Холодея от ужаса, Гарри услышал разговор первокурсников с Рэвенкло:

— А когда ты превратишься в Мерлина, а я в Салазара Слизерина… — толпа оттёрла его в стене, и он прослушал окончание фразы, искренне надеясь, что у этих милых детишек ничего не выйдет.

Прямо на него шёл Невилл, глядя сквозь Гарри стеклянными глазами:

— Карамельки с крапивной начинкой? Самовзрывающийся пирог?

Гарри благоразумно решил не лезть не в своё дело и отошёл в сторону, в результате чего чуть не угодил под копыта Флитвику, который резво скакал, как детёныш кентавра – если, конечно, можно себе представить детёныша кентавра с указкой и классным журналом под мышкой.

Увидев Симуса, Гарри поспешил к нему, ведь, несмотря на грубоватые манеры, с ним хоть можно было поговорить по-человечески.

— Похоже, последние деньки настают, верно, Финниган? – миролюбиво спросил Гарри, но Симус ничего не ответил, злобно глядя на Гарри. Так как тот по-прежнему ничего не понимал, Симус вытащил из кармана невозможно измятый обрывок пергамента, на котором было написано:

«Отстань идиот, тупица, я исполняю фант!»

— У тебя запятая пропущена, — пробормотал Гарри, моментально излечившись от симпатии к Симусу и оставил того в покое.

Откуда-то сверху донёсся вопль «Джордж!», от которого мурашки поползли по коже. Неподалёку громко треснуло стекло, и раздался пронзительный смех Пивза.

Гарри понял, что если сейчас же что-то не предпримет, гарантированно свихнётся. Нужно немедленно скрыться, исчезнуть, чтобы не заразиться общим безумием. Дамблдора нет, хотя можно… Ну, конечно! Если и есть в этом сумасшедшем доме уголок стабильности, то это только там.

Гарри быстро проложил себе путь на улицу, не обращая внимания на взорвавшуюся почти под ногами хлопушку. Последним, что он услышал, был крик Филча:

— Миссис Норрис! Какой паршивец приделал моей кошке _это_?!

Стараясь не думать о том, что такое _это_, Гарри легко сбежал по ещё покрытому снегом склону к домику Хагрида.

Подходя к хижине, Гарри услышал голос Гермионы и вспомнил, что её не было в гостиной, когда все пытались помочь Невиллу с паролем.

— Он совсем не любит меня, совсем!

Это она о Роне, понял Гарри.

— Да это только тебе кажется! Он просто игривый… — успокаивающе пробасил Хагрид.

Рон? _Игривый?_

— Только увидит меня, делает вид, будто не понимает, чего я хочу, — причитала Гермиона.

Нет, всё-таки про Рона, решил Гарри, когда Хагрид сказал:

— Это потому что у него ещё второй хвост не прорезался…

Гарри зажмурился и ущипнул себя за руку, надеясь проснуться в нормальном мире, где никто не превращается в кентавров, не подливает кому попало приворотное зелье и не отращивает вторых хвостов, и где больная фантазия близнецов Уизли ограничена их магазинчиком. Увы! Следующее, что он услышал, было:

— А может, нам другую позу попробовать, Гермиона? Только держись подальше от клыков, в них вся сила!

Стараясь поскорее забыть этот загадочный диалог, Гарри медленно брёл назад. Он так и не решился войти, опасаясь увидеть внутри что-нибудь, для чего потребуется Обливиэйт. Вдруг он заметил одинокую фигуру. Кто-то сидел прямо на замёрзшей земле, видимо, тоже сбежав от окружающего бедлама.

— Привет, Поттер, — услышал он так ненавистный когда-то голос, — Садись.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9. Если тебя окружают одни психи, значит, ты — центральный**

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Малфой?

— То же, что и ты, — усмехнулся Драко и принялся катать между пальцев маленький снежный шарик.

— А где твои дефективные оруженосцы?

— Да садись ты уже, Поттер, не мельтеши, — Драко схватил его за руку и силой усадил на снег рядом с собой. — Давай хоть поговорим, что ли…

— Очень надо, — пробормотал Гарри, но послушно приземлился рядом - возвращаться назад абсолютно не хотелось.

— Так чем же они заняты?

Драко не успел ответить: со стороны замка донёсся азартный крик: «Лови его!», и они увидели Крэбба, который, неуклюже переваливаясь на своих толстых ножках, уворачивался от Спраут. Профессор тяжело бежала за ним, почему-то держа наперевес огромные грабли. Дополняя эту сюрреалистическую картину, вокруг них во все стороны разбегались растения из теплиц.

— М-да… — вздохнул Гарри.

— И не говори, — согласился Драко. Помолчав, он добавил с раздражением: — Всё ваш чокнутый факультет!

— Зато с вашего все Пожиратели!

— А с вашего все Уизли! – Гарри не знал, чем парировать это справедливое обвинение. В последние дни и ему самому клан Уизли казался более серьёзной угрозой стабильности магического мира, чем Волдеморт. Тёмный Лорд явно сдавал позиции.

Болтать с Малфоем было непривычно, но Гарри решил, что на фоне окружающего безумия их разговор по душам не займёт места даже в десятке хит-парада.

— Кстати, Малфой… Ты никогда не говорил – а у тебя какое задание?

— Наитупейшее, наверняка придумал гриффиндорец, — скривился Драко и показал Гарри листочек, где было написано: «Осчастливить Плаксу Миртл. Пригласить её на выпускной, танцевать с ней».

— Я так и знал, что тебе выпадет что-то особенно идиотское, подобное притягивает подобное, — сказал Гарри, сразу узнавший свой фант. — А что тут трудного?

— Я не собираюсь выглядеть как посмешище, ублажая эту ненормальную! Наверное, приедет отец, как я ему всё объясню, что он скажет? Она, к тому же, была грязнокровкой. И вообще, меня тошнит от привидений, самое ужасное задание для меня.

— Ну, с моим не сравнить, — хмыкнул Гарри.

— Слушай, Поттер, меня осенило! Давай поменяемся.

— Зачем? – мигом насторожился Гарри.

— Ты же любишь возиться со всем этим сбродом: Плаксами, Безголовыми, Кровавыми, а меня от них воротит!

— А от Снейпа, значит, не воротит? – с подозрением спросил Гарри.

— Мне это было бы проще простого, — небрежно сказал Драко.

— Нет, — Гарри решительно покачал головой и поднялся.

— Но почему?

— Малфой, это же _против правил_, — объяснил Гарри, старательно подражая интонациям Гермионы, и быстро зашагал к замку. На часах было без десяти пять.

— Можно, сэр? – осторожно спросил Гарри, приоткрывая дверь.

— Отвратительно выглядите, Поттер, — с видимым удовольствием констатировал Снейп.

— Я плохо спал.

— Неужели нечистая совесть? – поднял брови Снейп.

— Нет, кошмары, — Гарри решил не распространяться о том, что единственным по-настоящему пугающим в этих снах было осознание, что такого никогда не случится в реальности. – Что сегодня, опять контрольные?

— Разумеется.

— Сэр, но это же бессмысленно. От таких занятий нет никакой пользы.

— О чём я вас предупреждал с самого начала. Ладно, Поттер, проверьте это, а потом я, возможно – возможно! – дам вам несколько практических советов относительно приготовления зелий.

Судя по лицу Снейпа, он тут же пожалел о сказанном, а Гарри просиял и с жаром взялся за работу. Студенты, писавшие сегодняшние контрольные, очевидно, решили побить все рекорды, и, дочитав до слов _«Если отвар приобрёл розовый цвет, надо срочно выложить часть ингредиентов на_зад»_, он не удержался и фыркнул.

— Чем вы занимаетесь, Поттер?

— Читаю редкостную бредятину, сэр. А вы?

— Аналогично, — пробормотал Снейп, откладывая в сторону «Вестник Зельеварения». Гарри был точно уверен, что профессор усмехнулся, хотя это продолжалось всего мгновение.

— А может быть, приступим к практическим занятиям?

— А может быть, вы вспомните, что это не вам решать? Вы ведь даже не закончили.

Гарри со вздохом раскрыл очередную тетрадь…

_«Действие этого зелья неописуемо, поэтому описывать я его не буду…»_

_«Профессор, я, кажется, влюбилась в вас…»_

— Сэр, тут…

— Это Люси Роджерс, четвёртый курс, Рэвенкло. Не обращайте внимания.

— Но откуда вы узнали, что это она?

— На редкость занудная девица, каждый раз пишет одно и то же.

— Почему?

— Потому что это её фант, зачем ещё людям такое писать? – как само собой разумеющееся ответил Снейп.

— А может, вы ей действительно нравитесь?

— Во-первых, отношения между студентами и преподавателями – это _нонсенс_, во-вторых, она меня терпеть не может, в-третьих, это взаимно, поскольку её уровень подготовки граничит с клиническим слабоумием, и, в-четвёртых, Поттер, какого чёрта вы лезете не в своё дело?

— Я не лезу! Просто удивился… Мне стало любопытно, и..

— Вы никогда не слышали о том, что кто ясно мыслит, тот ясно излагает? Приберегите своё красноречие для профессора Хагрида, уверен, только он может оценить его по достоинству.

— Сэр, вы куда? А как же занятия?

— В следующий раз, Поттер, завтра в пять, — раздражённо бросил Снейп. Подойдя к одной из стен кабинета, он быстро пробормотал заклинание, сопроводив его замысловатым росчерком палочкой.

— Даже не пытайтесь запомнить, Поттер, у вас всё равно не получится повторить, — добавил он, и в этот момент в стене появился контур как будто высокой арки, а ещё через секунду обозначилась дверь. Гарри не удержался и бросил взгляд внутрь, когда Снейп заходил. Судя по всему, это помещение находилось между кабинетом зельеварения и личными комнатами Снейпа, и, насколько Гарри успел заметить, места там было совсем немного. Интересно, знает ли о ней Дамблдор, подумал Гарри и почему-то почувствовал уверенность: нет, не знает.

Для чего служит эта комната? Почему Снейп передумал заниматься сегодня? И наконец, почему Гарри двух слов связать не может в его присутствии?

Перед сном в спальне стояла тягостная обстановка. Невилл нудным голосом читал вслух позаимствованную у Добби кулинарную книгу, Рон опять что-то выписывал из учебника, а Симус, казалось, страдал больше всех. Бедняге нелегко давалось вынужденное молчание. Он попробовал наладить общение с товарищами с помощью записок, но их попросту игнорировали, так как завоевать внимание друзей Симус пытался фразами вроде «Придурки поговорите со мной!».

— Мерлин, почему слёзы феникса, а не Плаксы Миртл или Лаванды? – простонал Невилл.

— Почему «отлично» по зельям, а не победа в квиддиче? – в тон ему сказал Рон.

«Почему молчать мне а не всем вам?» — написал Симус.

«Почему Снейпа, а не…» — хотел сказать Гарри и осёкся. А кого, собственно? Если раньше в его фантазии заглядывали Флёр, Чжоу и иногда приводили с собой подружек, то теперь Гарри был вынужден признать, что там обосновался Снейп, вытеснив всех остальных. Бесперспективность подобных мечтаний была совершенно очевидна, однако Гарри не мог удержаться от того, чтобы…

Это была полная капитуляция.

За завтраком царила непринуждённая дружеская атмосфера, главной причиной чего был фант Симуса. Фред подсел за стол гриффиндорцев и развлекал окружающих историями из детства Рона, например, как они с Джорджем чуть не продали младшего брата цыганам, и почему сделка всё-таки сорвалась. Гарри и Гермиона болтали о предстоящих экзаменах, точнее, говорила в основном Гермиона, а Гарри рассеянно кивал. Невилл рассказывал Симусу о своих непростых отношениях с Полумной, пользуясь тем, что его собеседник не мог вымолвить ни слова. Симус мученически закатывал глаза. Джинни ухитрилась сесть рядом с Гарри и прилагала отчаянные усилия, чтобы завладеть его рукой.

— Разве обязательно так прижиматься? — раздражённо спросил он. — Джинни, вон, около Падмы есть свободное место!

— А мне здесь удобнее, — жарко прошептала она и положила руку на колено Гарри, отчего тот поспешно вскочил из-за стола.

— Рон, пойдём, — позвал он друга, но тот лишь помотал головой, с ужасом глядя на лежащую перед ним газету. Гарри увидел, что почти все ученики и преподаватели читают что-то в «Ежедневном пророке», причём чтение это сопровождается возмущённым гулом, обмороками и смехом.

Гарри «Пророк» не покупал, так что он был вынужден читать из-за плеча Джинни, которая тут же нежно к нему прижалась.

На первой странице бросался в глаза огромный заголовок:

«_Шокирующие подробности о жизни старейшего учебного заведения Англии! Читайте откровения Доброжелателя в эксклюзивном интервью Рите Скитер! Страница 2»_

Все одновременно перелистнули на вторую страницу, большую часть которой занимала фотография автора статьи. Рита Скитер хищно скалилась, а её рука обнимала воздух.

_«Вы видите меня рядом с храбрецом, который отважился дать сенсационное интервью нашей газете о вопиющих беззакониях, царящих в школе чародейства и волшебства. К сожалению, опасаясь мести кровожадных преподавателей, он был вынужден пойти на некоторые предосторожности, в частности, надеть мантию-невидимку. Из-за врождённой скромности он попросил не упоминать его имени, а называть просто «Хогвартский Правдоруб». Подробности читайте на странице 3»._

Снова дружный шелест. Огромная фотография Хогвартса.

_«Выглядит мирно и респектабельно, не так ли? О, как же вы заблуждаетесь, бедные читатели! Благодаря одному отважному молодому человеку мы узнали, что дела в этом учебном заведении идут ужасно. Всё катится в тартарары, по меткому выражению нашего осведомителя. Так что наивные родители, отдавшие своих юных отпрысков в Хогвартс, лучше сядьте!_

_Во-первых, могли ли вы предположить, что преподавателем защиты от тёмных искусств назначен человек, который не только не имеет соответствующей квалификации, но и отличается вопиющим отсутствием каких-либо моральных норм? «Он меня за шнурки к стулу привязывал на третьем курсе» — сообщил нам Правдоруб. Далее, здесь полно агентов Тёмного Лорда, которые повсюду распространяют гнусные слухи про беззакония, творимые в школе. Так как эти слухи в основном являются правдой, не удивительно, что многие перешли на сторону Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Удивительно, что не все._

_Далее, так сказать, новости одной строкой. Профессор зельеварения всем зельям предпочитает коктейли на основе огневиски, отчего страдает навязчивыми галлюцинациями: он слышит голоса, и у него двоится в глазах. Профессор Трелуни сообщила нам, что её брак с Джозефом Уизли – дело решённое, и пригласила всех читателей на торжество, которое состоится в больнице Святого Мунго. Однако это не единственная добрая новость в семействе Уизли. Дженни Уизли собирается замуж за юного героя магического мира. Её суженый настолько влюблён и неадекватен, что бегает ночью по коридорам и громкими криками рассказывает всем, кто имеет несчастье проходить в этот момент рядом, о своих чувствах к младшей Уизли. «Гарри всегда был без ума от меня, - поведала нам невеста. — Конечно, я вначале отказала ему пять раз, но его настойчивость растопила лёд в моём сердце. Ведь Гарри так мечтает о детишках!...» И это вместо того, чтобы думать, как противостоять Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть! Возмутительная беспечность! «При мне такого не было», - согласился с нами портрет Годрика Гриффиндора, интервью с которым вас ждёт в следующем номере. Где же Дамблдор, который должен являться оплотом спокойствия и законности? Хогвартский Правдоруб утверждает, что директор отбыл на заседание Визенгамота, но редакции сразу стало понятно, что это чудовищная ложь. Никакого заседания на эти дни не назначено, откуда следует, что он просто сбежал, испугавшись ответственности. Не в первый раз возникают – и, увы, не беспочвенные! – слухи о пристрастии директора к горячительным напиткам, которое требует лечения в специальном учреждении. В заключение наш собеседник посетовал, что Рон Уизли всегда съедает чужие булочки (по мнению редакции, таким образом Уизли сигнализирует Тёмному Лорду, что он готов к карьере Пожирателя!), что Симус Финеган грубиян, и что Невилл Лонгботтом окончательно спятил._

_Читайте в следующем номере:_

_Хогвартский Правдоруб продолжает делиться секретами: куда пропал любимец Хагрида огурец-каннибал, и почему Драко Малфой так долго мучил его перед смертью? История, леденящая кровь: кто из преподавателей держит в шляпе призрак покойного мужа? Пять причин неотразимости Лаванды Граун! Интервью с Симусом Финниганом (гриффиндорец был немногословен, но его глаза сказали многое, что мы и записали Прытко-Пишущим Пером). Почему Гарри Поттер хочет назвать их первого с Дженни ребёнка Мария-Гваделупе (даже если это будет мальчик)? О чём никогда не узнает отец Драко Малфоя? Отношения лесничего Хагрида и гигантского плотоядного паука – дружба или нечто большее? Читайте в следующем номере!»_

— Так-так-так, — зловеще сказал Рон. – Кто же это у нас тут такой шалун?

— Вот кто брал мою мантию и помял её! – наливаясь гневом, сказал Гарри. – И я вовсе не мечтаю о «детишках»!

— Тут пишут, что я ненормальный! – возмутился Невилл. – Вы этому верите?

— Конечно, нет, – попробовала успокоить его Джинни.

— Вообще-то я спрашивал у мозгошмыгов…

Симус быстро написал что-то на пергаменте и принялся гневно тыкать его всем под нос: «Этот мерзавец скатина ублюдок назвал меня грубияном!»

— О, Уизли, тут ещё написано, что твой патронус – кастрюля, — с интересом заметил Драко.

— Успокойтесь, – призвала всех к порядку МакГонагалл. У декана появилось нехорошее подозрение, что смотрят не столько на неё, сколько на её шляпу. – Но какая неслыханная клевета! Мы обязаны выяснить, чей это был фант. Есть ли среди наших студентов такие, которым нравится злословить?

— Боюсь, Минерва, жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы перечислить имена всех студентов, которые теоретически способны на такую гнусность, — вмешался Снейп. – Само собой, я подозреваю, какой факультет имеет к этому отношение. Но чтобы точно вычислить личность «правдоруба», обратимся к фактам. Вчитайтесь в текст, о ком тут сказано с симпатией или хотя бы нейтрально?

Все вновь дружно зашелестели газетами.

— «Пять причин неотразимости Лаванды Граун»… Это ты писала? – с подозрением спросил Рон.

— Нет, нет, клянусь! Я ничего не знаю, — залепетала Лаванда, испуганно заглядывая в глаза студентам и преподавателям.

— Да всё тут ясно, — перебила её Гермиона, и все взгляды устремились в пустое место между Симусом и Невиллом. Дин Томас не стал дожидаться развязки и, пользуясь общей неразберихой, покинул столовую ещё десять минут назад.

Первым занятием было зельеварение. Дин так и не появился, видимо, справедливо опасаясь расправы. Слушая объяснение нового рецепта, Гарри исподтишка наблюдал за Снейпом. Подтянутый, холодный, саркастичный, губы вечно презрительно поджаты. На дополнительных занятиях он, в сущности, держался так же. Отстранённо, подчёркнуто вежливо, насмешливо.

Неужели кто-то знает его с другой стороны?

_«Мне это было бы проще простого»._

Неужели он может быть для кого-то весёлым товарищем? Добрым дядюшкой? Любовником, наконец?

— Финниган, я снимаю ещё десять баллов с Гриффиндора за упорное игнорирование вопросов преподавателя, — молчание Симуса обходилось факультету весьма недёшево.

Гарри не сводил глаз со Снейпа. Его завораживал контраст между бледной кожей и чёрной одеждой, между безупречно любезно выстроенными фразами и их смыслом, а также – увы! — между оценками разным факультетам.

— Великолепно, Драко, — и Гарри мог поклясться, что взгляд Снейпа даже потеплел, — двадцать баллов Слизерину. Недурно, Уизли, вы заработали для Гриффиндора пять баллов.

Зелья выглядели были абсолютно одинаково.

_«Да, я необъективен»._

— Поттер, витаем в облаках? – застигнутый врасплох, Гарри начал быстро конспектировать указания с доски.

На большой перемене Гарри встретил Колина Криви, причём не одного, а целых трёх – у кого-то выпало в качестве фанта оборотное зелье. Каждый из них доказывал, что именно он – настоящий, и призывал Гарри в свидетели. «Такие вопросы решаются только в рукопашной, — подзуживал Пивз, и глаза его сияли восторгом: — Наконец-то в эту унылую школу кто-то вдохнул немного жизни!»

Гарри чувствовал, что ему просто необходимо поговорить с кем-то хотя бы относительно адекватным. Как раз в этот момент он наткнулся на Гермиону, которая тоже имела крайне подавленный вид.

— Пойдём прогуляемся? – предложил Гарри, и подруга обессиленно кивнула, даже не попытавшись для приличия возмутиться, что из-за этого они могут опоздать на гербологию.

Дойдя до небольшого холма на берегу озера, Гарри сел на старое брёвнышко. Гермиона грациозно приземлилась рядом, предварительно наложив на потрескавшуюся кору очистительное заклинание. Они молчали.

Гарри лениво смотрел на поверхность озера, которая уже почти полностью освободилась ото льда. Налившиеся весенним соком почки деревьев, слепящие лучи солнца, проглядывающая сквозь грязный снег земля – всё это должно было бы успокаивать, но…. Гарри вдруг понял, что это чем-то напоминает его сон, и вздрогнул.

— Уже совсем весна, — сказал он совсем не то, что собирался.

— Ага, скоро экзамены, — вздохнула Гермиона, и на губах её появилась нежная мечтательная улыбка. «Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются», — подумал Гарри. Гермиона подвинулась к нему и положила руку Гарри себе на плечо.

— Ну, говори уже, — ласково сказала она вполголоса.

— Гермиона, мне крышка, — наконец признался Гарри.

— Ты когда будешь выполнять «_Предначертанное_»?

— Завтра… Или даже сегодня, — Гарри отвёл глаза. – Какой смысл тянуть? Закончу со всей этой чертовщиной, и пусть делает со мной, что хочет.

— Успокойся, я уверена, что он тебя не убьёт, меньше слушай Симуса.

— Сейчас это нетрудно, он дал обет молчания, — резонно заметил Гарри, и Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Ничего особенного он не сделает, просто вышвырнет тебя из кабинета, и всё. Или ты чего-то другого боишься?

Гарри кивнул. В горле стоял комок.

— Вчера я здесь встретил Малфоя. И он предложил мне поменяться. Представляешь, ему попался мой фант, там надо просто угодить Плаксе Миртл, ничего сложного… — Гарри замолк, потому что Гермиона вдруг развернула его лицом к себе и с каким-то весёлым и нежным удивлением посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Плакса Миртл, с ума сойти… Гарри, ты самый поразительный человек из всех, кого я знаю!

— Погоди, а Рон?

Гермиона хмыкнула, как будто само упоминания этого имени оставляло неприятный привкус.

— Так ты отказался, да? – он кивнул. Объяснять что-либо было излишне.

— То есть ты бы хотел…

— Да не знаю я! – в сердцах сказал Гарри и вскочил. Почему-то слышать, как кто-то рассуждает о том, что занимало его мысли, было невыносимо. – Никаких шансов, об этом и думать глупо. Он смотрит на меня так, будто его сейчас стошнит, я ему просто противен. И, пожалуйста, Гермиона, давай не будем об этом говорить больше, ладно?

— Ладно, — подозрительно покладисто согласилась она.

— Тут ещё парселтанг этот…

— При чём здесь парселтанг?

— Понимаешь, меня все обвиняют, что я по ночам шиплю, а я точно знаю, что этого не делал.

— Гарри, — голос Гермионы вдруг сделался неестественно серьёзен, — ты хочешь сказать, что кто-то в вашей спальне по ночам разговаривает на парселтанге? И этот _кто-то_ не ты?

— А что здесь такого? – удивился Гарри, — ты посмотри, что кругом творится, тут не только на змеином языке заговоришь, но и… Эй, ты куда?

Не слушая его, Гермиона со всех ног неслась назад, к замку. На полпути она приостановилась, и крикнула:

— Гарри, ты идиот! – потом махнула рукой и помчалась дальше.

Прикинув, что до следующего занятия ещё есть время, а на гербологию идти уже смысла нет, особенно после того, как из-за Крэбба разбежались все растения, Гарри решил навестить Хагрида. В конце концов, он имеет право приятно провести полчаса без того, чтоб его обзывали идиотом.

Всё-таки Гарри был оптимистом.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10. В которое всё становится на свои места. Ненадолго.**

– Угощайся, – радостно засуетился Хагрид и поставил перед Гарри чашку, размером и формой напоминавшую старый глиняный горшок из теплиц профессора Спраут. И при внимательном осмотре им же и оказавшуюся.

– Вот, печенюшки бери, – Хагрид показал на нечто бесформенное нехорошего ядовито-оранжевого цвета. – Не сомневайся, сам готовил, – горделиво добавил он. Гарри осторожно протянул руку.

– А Клык мне помогал, – рука Гарри замерла.

– Тут Рон заходил, так он их почему-то есть отказался. Крепко меня обидел, – Гарри не хотелось обижать Хагрида ещё «крепче», но если какое-то блюдо было отвергнуто _Роном_, страшно даже представить, что оно из себя представляло.

– Я по рецепту делал, – заметив колебания Гарри, объяснил Хагрид. – Рецепт мне, значит, матушка оставила… – вспомнив, кем была мама Хагрида, Гарри содрогнулся, но взял «печенюшку», а затем, когда тот отвернулся, быстро бросил её под стол Клыку.

– Ну, вот! Так бы сразу, – широко улыбнулся лесничий и поставил перед Гарри всё блюдо.

– Хагрид, а зачем к тебе Гермиона ходит? – с самым невинным видом поинтересовался он.

– Я не из тех, кто распускает языки, – многозначительно сказал Хагрид и тут же доказал это: – Ну, а то, что ей охота покататься, так ведь что здесь плохого? – неожиданно из сарая раздался жуткий звук явно животного происхождения и лязг цепей.

– На ком покататься? – шёпотом спросил Гарри.

– Да вот на нём, на Дымке, – в окне сарая мелькнуло пламя, а стена начала чернеть и задымилась. – Он совершенно безобидный, только стеснительный. У него, значицца, комплексы. И от этого, понимаешь, пошалить любит.

Очевидно, шалости Дымка носили несколько предосудительный характер, так как двор у хижины Хагрида выглядел как после финальной битвы с Волдемортом: вся земля была изрыта и обуглена. Особенно невыгодное впечатление на Гарри произвели следы когтей – длинные борозды глубиной почти по колено.

– Понимаешь, редчайший случай: жизнеспособное потомство дракона и гигантского монгольского… неважно. Так вот, решили его поручить моим заботам. Чтобы я его, значицца, выходил.

– А если в Министерстве узнают? – строго спросил Гарри.

– Не веришь мне, значит? Не ожидал… – с горечью произнёс Хагрид.

– Нет, почему же, – неловко пробормотал Гарри и попытался отодвинуться от Клыка, который, обдавая Гарри смрадным дыханием, норовил облизать его с ног до головы.

– Да откуда им узнать? Он же парень тихий, да и я не из болтливых, – насупившись, сказал Хагрид. – Ты, кстати, петь умеешь?

– Не очень, – признался Гарри. – А почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Так, – туманно ответил Хагрид, глядя на огонь. Внезапно Гарри вспомнил, что самый главный-то вопрос он не задал:

– Но зачем Гермионе понадобилось кататься на Дымке?

– А ей низачем. Это какому-то старому дураку захотелось, чтоб кто-то полетал на драконе, а ей теперь расхлёбывать! Всё розыгрыш ваш, будь он неладен! – Хагрид в гневе стукнул кулаком по столу, в результате чего посудина с «печенюшками» упала на пол, к облегчению Гарри и восторгу Клыка.

– Почему ты сказал «старый дурак», кто у нас здесь такой старый есть? – спросил заинтригованный Гарри.

– Сынок, жаль мне тебе об этом говорить, но ты такие вопросы задаёшь… Вот не знал бы тебя, подумал бы, что ты идиот.

В общей гостиной Гарри нашёл лишь Невилла, с остервенением листающего «Поваренную книгу домовиков».

– Не нашёл? – сочувственно спросил Гарри.

– Кажется, я на сладкое до конца жизни смотреть не смогу! – с отчаянием сказал Невилл. – Знаешь, мне, наверное, стоит выйти из Игры. Фред и Джордж меня, конечно, убьют, но…

– В этом ты можешь даже не сомневаться, – хором пообещали близнецы, заходя в гостиную. – Но какой упадок духа! Если вы будете так ныть, до чего же тогда докатятся студенты из Хаффлпаффа? Ладно, учись, пока мы живы!

«Видит Мерлин, это ненадолго», – было написано на лице Симуса.

– Сейчас вам будет продемонстрирован высший уровень гриффиндорской отваги и смекалки! Если пароль не подбирается, его выведывают у тех, кто знает.

Гарри и Невилл недоумевающе смотрели на близнецов.

– Ну же, думайте! Или вам, как Рону, голова дана только для того, чтоб в неё есть? Кто знает пароль?

– Тот, кто везде ходит? – спросил Гарри.

Невилл предположил осторожно:

– Почти Безголовый Ник?

– Почти безмозглый Лонгботтом! Вперёд, навстречу неведомому, – подбодрил Джордж, энергично выталкивая их в коридор.

Через несколько минут они наткнулись на МакГонагалл, и Джордж сразу принял свой самый респектабельный вид.

– Как себя чувствует профессор Трелони? – с трагизмом в голосе спросил он.

– Увы, ей не лучше, – озабоченно ответила МакГонагалл. – Всё время бредит, утверждая, что Джордж ходит по Хогвартсу!

– Ай-яй-яй, что вы говорите! – покачал головой Джордж. – Если бы я только знал, где сейчас шатается мой беспутный братец! Я бы ему устроил…

«С Анджелиной», – чуть слышно пробормотал Невилл.

– Ну, ну, вы слишком строги к нему, Фредерик. Он не так плох, просто ему, возможно, в детстве не хватало внимания, – продемонстрировала МакГонагалл глубокое знание психологии. Тут лицо её приняло самое свирепое выражение:

– А вот если бы я узнала, кто всё это затеял, он бы у меня вмиг вылетел из школы! Такому место в Азкабане! Как представлю, что он сейчас спокойно разгуливает по школе, разговаривает с преподавателями и, возможно, замышляет очередную гнусность… – она с глубоким неодобрением поглядела на Невилла, который изо всех сил сдерживал смех.

– Минерва, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Джордж, – какая удача, что я вас встретил, ведь мне крайне необходима ваша помощь… Видите ли, профессор Дамблдор оставил для меня кое-что у себя на столе, а пароль я забыл.

– Он же такой простой, Фредерик. Давайте я вам его напишу, а то как бы кто не подслушал, – тихо сказала МакГонагалл, буравя глазами проходящих студентов.

– Поверить не могу, – прочитав, поразился Фред, – неужели у нашего обожаемого директора изменились вкусы?

Но МакГонагалл уже величественно двинулась дальше по коридору, сурово отчитывая хихикающих школьников. Разделить их веселье она была не в состоянии, ведь, в отличие от учеников, она не могла видеть шикарный лисий хвост, внезапно выросший из её шляпы.

Гарри отказался сопровождать Джорджа и Невилла в кабинет Дамблдора, так как отчётливо почувствовал, что с него хватит.

– С меня хватит, – убеждённо повторил Гарри сам себе, стоя у двери кабинета зельеварения. Просто подойти, и…

– Поттер, опять топчетесь перед дверью?

– Можно, сэр?

– Нет, нельзя, – раздражённо отозвался Снейп. Бросив осторожный взгляд в кабинет, Гарри с удивлением обнаружил там Гермиону, и выглядела она подозрительно виноватой. Ещё более подозрительным было то, что Гарри эта картина категорически не понравилась. Какого чёрта она там делает?

– Поттер, объясняйте скорее, что вам нужно, и избавьте нас от вашего присутствия.

– Ничего, сэр, я ошибся дверью.

– Какая бездарная ложь, – сухо заметил Снейп, а Гермиона нервно хихикнула. Это Гарри понравилось ещё меньше.

– Сегодня наши занятия с вами отменяются, Поттер. Жду вас завтра в пять, – и Снейп с помощью заклинания захлопнул дверь, едва не прищемив Гарри пальцы.

«Прекрасно, просто великолепно», – думал Гарри, устроившись в кресле общей гостиной и обхватив голову руками. Рядом бродил бледный как привидение Симус, которого, видимо, совсем доконало испытание молчанием. Гарри решил, что на него можно не обращать внимания, и, за неимением лучшего собеседника, шёпотом пустился в разговор с самим собой.

Итак, что мы имеем? Юный герой магического мира получает совершенно ужасный фант. Вместо того, чтобы отделаться от задания поскорее, он:

1) тянет время и устраивает возможность видеться постоянно и наедине;

2) отказывается менять свой фант на значительно более лёгкий;

3) Видит _странные_ сны;

4) Испытывает непреодолимое желание прибить Гермиону.

Только из-за того, что они сидели вдвоём в кабинете? Это было просто дополнительное занятие! А почему она сидела так близко? Почему покраснела? Почему он, юная надежда магического мира, испытывал желание ворваться в кабинет, вышвырнуть оттуда Гермиону, и…

Судя по всему, это означало, что надежд у магического мира не осталось.

– Может, мне пора в Святого Мунго, поправить здоровье? – меланхолично пробормотал Гарри. Симус энергично закивал.

Невилл вернулся из кабинета Дамблдора мрачнее тучи. Пароль подошёл, но дальше дело застопорилось. Противная птица не желала рыдать, а лишь летала по всей комнате с оглушительными криками. Когда же Невилл дошёл до особенно жалостливого момента, то есть рассказа о том, как бабушка не разрешила ему пользоваться маггловской газонокосилкой, Фоукс испустил громкий вопль и сгорел. При этом, по словам Невилла, птица смотрела на него со злорадством, а Джордж, вместо того, чтобы поддержать товарища, так хохотал, что рухнул под стол.

– А мы с Полумной идём хоронить Джонни… То, что от него осталось, – с вызовом сказал Невилл. – Вы все были несправедливы к покойному, а он хотел лишь добра.

– Я знаю подходящее место, – оживился Рон. – Папа говорил, под Манчестером у магглов есть что-то вроде захоронения радиоактивных отходов…

Невилл взглянул на него с глубоким укором.

– Я пойду с вами, – неожиданно для самого себя сказал Гарри. Кто знает, может, минус на минус даст плюс, а в обществе Невилла и Полумны его мозги встанут на место?

Тщетные надежды – убедился Гарри уже через пять минут. Двое друзей не обращали на него ни малейшего внимания, поглощённые увлекательным разговором:

– Научиться ходить во сне совсем не трудно. Просто следи за синими шариками, и, когда услышишь их голоса…

Нет, это определённо не то, что поможет ему прийти в себя. Захваченные своей беседой, Невилл и Полумна даже не заметили, как Гарри отстал от них и пошёл к совятне.

Делать ему там было решительно нечего. Единственный человек, чьим письмам он по-настоящему радовался, был мёртв, а переписка с Молли Уизли в последнее время _не радовала_. Куда они с Джинни поедут после экзаменов? Когда вернутся? Он не против жить на втором этаже? Некоторые вопросы были совсем уж жуткие: под какую музыку он предпочитает танцевать? Какое платье лучше надеть Джинни? Какие ему нравятся кольца? Ничего, если тётя Мюриэль будет сидеть рядом с Роном?

Гарри честно ответил на это, что он не совсем понимает, о чём идёт речь, и ему абсолютно всё равно, что наденет Джинни. И что, насколько ему известно, сидеть поближе к тёте Мюриэль – давнишняя сокровенная мечта Рона. В ответ он получил весьма лаконичное письмо от Молли: «Шалунишка!» и почувствовал, что его опять неправильно поняли. Иногда, чтобы два раза не гонять сову, в его письмо Молли вкладывала ценные советы для Гермионы, например, что одежда для домашних эльфов – это несерьёзно, и пора учиться вязать свитера.

– Гарри, какая встреча! – кокетливо сказала Джинни, – только здесь мы и можем побыть наедине.

– Кому ты отправляла письмо? – торопливо спросил Гарри.

– Это не письмо, – важно объяснила Джинни. – Это мой фант. Мой фант – в определённый момент отправить определённое письмо определённому человеку. Понятно?

– Да уж, определённей просто некуда, – заметил Гарри. – Так кто этот человек?

Всё это звучало вполне невинно, но общение с Джинни приучило Гарри опасаться чего угодно.

– Скажу, но при одном условии, – сказала Джинни, опустила глаза и покраснела.

– Вообще-то, меня это не слишком интере…

Закончить ему не удалось, так как чуть ли не ему на голову спикировала лохматая серая сова с огромным конвертом.

– Это от мамочки! – взвизгнула Джинни и принялась быстро жадно читать. Дойдя до середины, она издала вопль, напоминающее победный крик команчей, и в восторге подпрыгнула на месте.

– Вот это новость! Как обрадуется Рон! – Джинни перешла на ультразвук, и Гарри предпочёл побыстрее исчезнуть.

На следующем занятии по зельям Рон привычно блистал и даже удостоился почти одобрительного взгляда Снейпа. На Гарри профессор не смотрел вовсе.

В конце урока Снейп зачитал результаты контрольных работ, где все получили ожидаемые оценки, разумеется, с поправкой на факультет. Однако далее зельевар сделал нечто, что не поддавалось никакому разумному объяснению.

– Последняя контрольная была крайне важна для оценки ваших знаний, поэтому... Уизли, Грейнджер – по пятьдесят баллов.

Выражение лица Драко напомнило бессмертную картину Эдварда Мунка «Крик», а гриффиндорцы обменивались ликующими взглядами. Гермиона выглядела растерянной, и вдруг Гарри вспомнил: в тот день, когда писали контрольную, она заболела и не ходила на занятия (подведя таким образом и Гарри, который рассчитывал всё у неё списать).

После урока Гарри задержался.

– Что происходит, сэр?

– Вы ожидаете, что я буду перед вами отчитываться, Поттер? Немного самонадеянно, вы не находите?

– Вы добавили Гермионе столько баллов, а ведь она вообще не писала эту работу!

– Поттер, у вас трудности с арифметикой? Я не снял, а _добавил_ баллы вашему отвратительному факультету. Мне непонятно, чем вы, собственно, недовольны. Кстати, ваша очаровательная невеста…

– Она мне не невеста! – горячо запротестовал Гарри, мысленно посылая Джинни ко всем чертям. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Снейп считал их парочкой!

– Опять просила пощадить вас. По неведомым мне причинам она опасается, что я вам устрою, как она изволила изящно выразиться, «трындец».

– Просто она знает, что вы меня не любите…

– А что – должен любить? – поднял одну бровь Снейп.

– Нет, но…

– Попросила сохранить вам жизнь, хотя бы _только до свадьбы_, – с самым серьёзным видом сообщил Снейп, но в глубине его глаз на секунду мелькнуло искреннее веселье. – Поздравляю, _прекрасный выбор_, Поттер. Но общаться с этой очаровательной девушкой каждый день – это слишком большое счастье, которого я просто не заслуживаю. Потрудитесь держать её в рамках.

– А что вы ей сказали, сэр?

– Правду, разумеется. Что вы противны мне так же, как и я вам. Но убивать, калечить и мстить не входит в мои планы. Вы и сами великолепно справляетесь с тем, чтобы попадать в неприятности. Жду вас в пять.

Гарри молчал, стараясь, чтобы его лицо не выдало стучавшей в голове фразы.

_«Да. Должен. Ты должен любить меня»._

«Поговорю с ней сейчас же, больше это терпеть невозможно», – твердил про себя Гарри, правда, недолго. Джинни дожидалась его прямо у кабинета зельеварения.

– Ах, вот ты где! Я места себе не нахожу, переживаю, жив ли ты, спасаю тебя от этого ужасного типа...

– Джинни, разве я тебя об этом просил?

– Милые бранятся – только тешатся! – громко возвестил Пивз, нарезая круги около Гарри и Джинни.

– Мне так нужно, чтобы ты был рядом, в такой важный для нас всех момент… Ведь ты член нашей семьи, Гарри!

– Какой момент? – с нехорошим предчувствием спросил он. Вокруг начала собираться толпа студентов и преподавателей.

– Милый, только представь себе: мама… Она опять… В общем, у меня скоро будет братик! – Джинни положила ему руки на плечи и пытливо заглянула в глаза: – Ты рад? Отвечай: _ты рад_?!

– Но у тебя уже есть братики, – растерянно ответил Гарри, не зная, как ещё отреагировать на такое замечательное известие.

– Или сестрёнка! Представляешь: такая же, как я!

Гарри вздрогнул. Вообще, он сомневался, что появление ещё одного Уизли – такая уж большая радость для мира. Следующие слова насторожили его ещё больше:

– Подумать только, они с Марией-Гуаделупе будут почти ровесниками.

– Это ещё кто? – в панике спросил Гарри.

– Ты что, не читал газету? Наша дочурка.

– Джинни, я мог что-то забыть или перепутать, но… У нас нет никакой дочки!

– Не волнуйся, скоро будет! Трелони сказала, что вторым будет мальчик, а назовём мы его Филогоний… Наши дети унаследуют мою красоту и твой ум.

«А ещё аппетит Рона, инвалидное чувство юмора Фреда и патологическую тягу к резиновым уточкам дедушки», – с истерическим смешком подумал Гарри.

– Так Молли снова…? Какая… чудесная новость, – дрогнувшим голосом произнесла подошедшая МакГонагалл.

– А вдруг это опять близнецы? – нервно спросил Гарри.

– Наверняка! И, конечно же, они будут учиться в Хогвартсе, – сказала Джинни с сияющим видом.

– На вашем факультете, Минерва, – поспешно добавил Флитвик, отчего лицо МакГонагалл приобрело сероватый оттенок.

– Хорошо, что к этому моменту я уже давно закончу учёбу, – вполголоса проговорил Невилл.

– На вашем месте я бы не был таким оптимистом, Лонгботтом, – заметил Снейп, появляясь на пороге своего кабинета.

– Сэр, так почему вы добавили Гермионе пятьдесят баллов за несуществующую контрольную?

– Поттер, это же так очевидно. Вам, вероятно, уже говорили, что вы идиот?

– Сегодня два раза, – обречённо подтвердил Гарри.

– Можете считать, что три, – с мрачным удовлетворением сказал Снейп.

Так как Гарри продолжал непонимающе на него смотреть, Снейп не выдержал: – Почему я – я! – ставлю сто баллов вашему жалкому факультету? Почему Финниган молчит, как Уизли на экзамене? Почему Грейнджер собирается, рискуя жизнью, лететь на отвратительном чудовище, которое (я боюсь даже предположить каким образом) незаконно приобрёл ваш любитель монстров?

Это было невероятно.

– Сэр, но не хотите же вы сказать, что тоже участвовали? Вот что имела в виду Плакса Миртл!

– Мы не «тоже» участвовали, это было задумано как развлечение для преподавателей. Должен сказать, что уже тогда данная идея показалась мне крайне неблаговидной. Но так как остальные деканы поддержали это начинание, мне пришлось согласиться. Понятия не имею, как получилось, что все студенты оказались втянутыми в эту бессмысленную затею, но, подозреваю, без Уизли опять не обошлось.

– Как же это они всё провернули? – с благоговейным восхищением спросил Гарри. Масштаб деятельности близнецов потрясал воображение.

– Прекрасно, значит, их всё-таки двое. Проболтались, Поттер!

– А ваш фант был…

– Напрягите извилины, Поттер! Или я снова прошу о невозможном?

– Добавить Гермионе баллы?

– Чувствую, говоря об извилинах, я вам польстил. Надо было сделать так, чтобы самый ненавистный факультет получил сто баллов.

– Могу представить, чего вам это стоило, сэр, – посочувствовал Гарри.

– Сомневаюсь. Но ничего – на следующих уроках это будет несложно исправить.

– А что загадали вы?

– А что, если вы попробуете не совать нос не в своё дело? Будьте уверены, я распорядился своим фантом с умом. По крайней мере, он единственный пока приносит хоть какую-то пользу, – с некоторым самодовольством сказал Снейп и направился к столу, на котором были разложены многочисленные ингредиенты.

– Сегодня мы попробуем приготовить нечто особенное… Ну, Поттер, что вы там застыли? Смелее!

– Невероятно! – с искренним восхищением сказал Гарри, глядя на результат своих трудов – розоватую густую жидкость с пряным запахом. – И она полностью избавляет от дурных снов?

– Именно. Вас же мучают кошмары, Поттер?

Гарри медленно сделал шаг навстречу Снейпу. Теперь их разделяла пара метров. Снейп стоял неподвижно, краем глаза наблюдая за действиями Гарри. Тот сделал ещё шаг. Потом ещё один.

– Поттер, что это вы, чёрт вас дери, задумали? – наконец, спросил Снейп, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Не чувствуя под собой ног, Гарри придвинулся ещё ближе. Теперь они стояли практически вплотную, и только сейчас Гарри заметил, насколько Снейп выше него.

– Ничего особенного, сэр… – пробормотал он.

– Верится с трудом, — максимально непринуждённым тоном произнёс Снейп. – В таком случае, что ваша рука делает на моей талии?

– Я собираюсь поцеловать вас, сэр, – подражая светской интонации профессора, ответил Гарри.

– Зачем бы вам это могло понадобиться? Поттер, неужели это ваше задание? – мягко усмехнулся Снейп, внезапно подавшись вперёд.

– Нет, просто я уже давно хотел это сделать, – шёпотом сказал Гарри.

– Занятно, – пробормотал Снейп, и, сделав решительный шаг вперёд, накрыл его губы своими.

Они целовались. Гарри вспомнил, как однажды дома, когда он был совсем малышом, его ударило током. Слабое подобие нынешних ощущений. Если бы не сильная рука, держащая его, он бы упал. Казалось, ноги перестали ему служить, и всё вокруг превратилось в яркие вспышки, и – чёрт! – он ведь не раз целовался раньше! Почему сейчас всё по-другому?

Будто сквозь вату он услышал, как открылась дверь. Зато он сразу почувствовал, что сжимавшие его объятия распались. Гарри с трудом повернулся к двери. На пороге стоял Колин Криви, который громко присвистнул и крикнул куда-то в коридор: – Ну, где же вы все? Гарри наконец-таки выполнил свой фант!

– Поздравляю, Поттер, – сказал Снейп каким-то незнакомым голосом, – до _такого_ не опускался даже ваш отвратительный папаша.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11. Перед бурей**

Гарри не помнил, как оказался за дверьми, что говорил ему Криви (кажется, пытался довольно бездарно снять наложенное, по его мнению, Империо). Сам он вышел из кабинета или же Снейп вышвырнул его при помощи магии? Всё, что Гарри помнил – горящие глаза Снейпа и его последние слова. Не было даже сил злиться на Криви. На месте Колина мог оказаться Рон, Невилл, кто угодно.

– Да уж, твоему отцу вряд ли бы пришло такое в голову, – в десятый раз повторил Колин. Его слегка настораживало, что Гарри совсем не выглядит, как человек, только что вырванный из когтей смерти. (_Немного_ благодарности бы не помешало!) А уж если быть совсем точным, выглядел Гарри как человек, обдумывающий сценарий его, Колина, убийства, и при этом неприятно поигрывал палочкой. К счастью для Криви, в этот момент в конце коридора появилось несколько гриффиндорцев. Гарри резко развернулся и пошёл назад, к кабинету, а Колин поспешил навстречу товарищам. Лицо его разрумянилось от сознания своей значимости, а глаза горели восторгом.

Гарри открыл дверь быстро, не постучавшись.

– Я хотел бы всё объяснить, сэр.

Снейп стоял на том же месте, и при виде Гарри его глаза блеснули холодным бешенством.

– Не желаете ли зайти? Может, у вас остались ещё какие-нибудь фанты? Не стесняйтесь!

– Вы всё не так поняли! Произошла ошибка!

– _Ошибка_ – это ваше появление на свет, Поттер, – и двери вновь захлопнулись, оставив Гарри в коридоре.

– Это было ужасно! – несколько раз на все лады повторил Колин, дожидаясь, когда вокруг соберётся побольше народа. – Но как вовремя я зашёл! Ещё немного – и страшно подумать, _до чего _этот тип мог бы дойти!

– А что он мог бы сделать? – с простодушным любопытством поинтересовался Криви-младший.

–_ Что угодно!_ – многозначительно произнёс Колин и сделал самое зловещее выражение лица, на которое только был способен.

– Но Снейп ведь попытался его убить? – с надеждой спросил Рон.

– Какой там! – наслаждаясь всеобщим вниманием, важно изрёк Криви. – Он даже, похоже, _вошёл во вкус_!

– Поверить не могу… Наверное, это какой-нибудь ужасный ритуал, чтобы сделать человека Пожирателем! – предположил Невилл.

Воодушевлённый реакцией студентов, Колин решил повторить всю историю от начала до конца ещё несколько раз, в результате чего она расцвела новыми подробностями.

Например, выяснилось, что Гарри благодарил его со слезами на глазах, повторяя: «Колин, спаситель мой! Ты достоин быть избранным, не я!», а Снейп отступил лишь после того, как Криви пригрозил зельевару страшными словами: «Отдавай его, подлый прихвостень Тёмного Лорда, а не то будешь иметь дело _со мной_!» Тогда Снейп якобы побледнел от ужаса, задрожал, отпустил Гарри и начал умолять Криви пощадить его.

После этого к рассказам Колина стали относиться чуть менее серьёзно. Единственным, кто принимал на веру все его слова, был Криви-младший, но тот вообще верил во всё, даже в Санта Клауса и в то, что через любой мужской туалет можно попасть в Министерство Магии (таким образом его разыграли близнецы. Шесть раз).

– А где же сам Гарри? – донёсся мелодичный голос Полумны.

Зададимся этим вопросом и мы, читатели.

Гарри казалось, что коридорам не будет конца. Ноги налились тяжестью, и несколько раз он чуть не упал. Зайдя в комнату за мантией-невидимкой, он обнаружил, что та опять исчезла. Как-то отстранённо он удивился этому факту, но, по большому счёту, на это было уже наплевать. Гарри тихо вышел из спальни и побрёл к самой высокой башне Хогвартса.

Так странно: он бывал тут десятки, сотни раз – и никогда не отдавал себе отчёта, какой завораживающе красивый вид открывается отсюда. Подул резкий ветер, и озеро уже накрыла тяжёлая сонная туча. Двумя шустрыми змеями убегали к горизонту рельсы, крыши Хогсмита выглядели сердитыми и нахохлившимися. Первая весенняя гроза.

Гарри представил, что они могли бы стоять здесь со Снейпом, и тот бы раздражённо говорил, что любование пейзажами – занятие для ленивых мозгов, что на башне сыро и противно, что он не может понять, каким идиотом надо родиться, чтобы находить хоть что-то приятное в таких местах. А Гарри бы смущённо улыбнулся и протянул руку, Снейп закатил бы глаза, демонстрируя всем своим видом, как жалеет, что связался с ним, но руку бы не убрал. И придвинулся бы ближе. А потом холод, ветер и даже пейзаж потеряли бы всякое значение.

Интересно, это только в первый раз поцелуй действует таким образом? Или потом к этому можно привыкнуть? Впрочем, неважно. Всё равно Гарри никогда этого не узнать.

Никогда.

Снейп никогда не будет стоять рядом с Гарри в лесу, пронзённом по-весеннему слепящими солнечными лучами. Никогда не посмотрит на него иначе, чем с отвращением. Снова и снова Гарри вспоминал взгляд, который появился на лице Снейпа после слов Криви. Отныне профессор будет смотреть на него только так.

– Один идиотский фант может перевернуть всю жизнь, – пробормоталГарри.

– Ты чертовски прав, дружище, – согласился рядом знакомый голос. Дин Томас шумно стянул мантию-невидимку и оглушительно чихнул прямо в лицо Гарри.

Возвращение Дина в спальню прошло намного более гладко, чем можно было себе представить. Гарри был слишком поглощён собственными переживаниями, чтобы всерьёз злиться из-за проделок с мантией. Купить лояльность Невилла Дину удалось парой сочувственных вопросов о могиле Крошки Джонни, лояльность Рона – пронесёнными из Хогсмита сладостями и клятвенными заверениями, что патронус-кастрюля – целиком и полностью выдумки коварной Скитер.

Дин с лёгким сердцем свалил на неё все шишки. По его словам, он мирно шёл по коридору, когда на него налетела журналистка с требованием дать интервью, но Дин ответил: «Исчезни, гнусная сплетница! Ты не заставишь гриффиндорца говорить гадости про своих любимых друзей!» Потом он будто бы сказал «спокойной ночи» и пошёл дальше, а Скитер раздула из этого целую историю. Лаванда с радостью поверила в этот рассказ. Она единственная с самого начала и не думала сердиться из-за интервью. Как можно обижаться на того, кто находит в тебе пять причин неотразимости, когда остальные видят лишь толстые щёки и глупую улыбку?

– Понимаете, – с подкупающей улыбкой сказал Дин, – просто есть такие люди – обожают говорить гадости про других.

– Не понимаю такого, – поддержал Рон.

– Лезть в чужие дела – отвратительно, – горячо согласился Гарри.

Рон рассказал очень смешную историю про своего соседа, который тоже любил обсуждать других, а потом от него ушла жена, он запил и сбросился с моста.

– Слава Мерлину, мы не такие, – сказал Невилл.

Единственной ложкой дёгтя для Дина оказалась реакция Симуса. Приняв оскорблённый вид, он продемонстрировал бывшему лучшему другу табличку «Я с тобой больше не разговариваю!»

Гермиона вела один из самых трудных разговоров в своей жизни.

– Сэр, я пришла поговорить о Гарри.

– Вы, возможно, удивитесь, но у меня нет ни малейшего желания обсуждать этого типа, Грейнджер.

– Но, сэр, вы же так беспокоились за его судьбу!

– Нет.

– Да.

– Нет.

– Вы не можете просто говорить «нет», это не дискуссия.

– Превосходная дискуссия.

– Нет!

– Да.

– Сэр, я знаю, вы поклялись служить семье Поттеров…

– Вы забываетесь, Грейнджер! Я, что, по-вашему, – какой-то _домашний эльф_?

– Профессор, я умоляю, вы должны нам помочь! Вы всегда были так добры ко мне…

– Ничего подобного.

– А если я скажу Дамблдору, что вы мне не помогали?

– Ваши угрозы так же неубедительны, как и лесть. Кроме того, директор надолго нас покинул.

– Он скоро будет здесь, – убеждённо сказала Гермиона, – я об этом позаботилась.

– Гриффиндор – это не факультет, а диагноз, – вздохнул Снейп. – Какого чёрта вы всегда лезете, куда вас не просят?

– Так вы поможете нам, сэр?

– Кому – «нам»? Пока я вижу перед собой только одну глупую гриффиндорку, которая сама не знает, чего хочет.

– Какой же вы! Не понимаю, почему он… неважно, – осеклась она.

– Абсолютно неважно, – согласился Снейп.

– Когда я рассказала вам о парселтанге, вы очень испугались за Гарри, – Снейп угрожающе подался вперёд, – то есть, вы, конечно, ни капли не испугались. И сказали, что Волдеморт прячется в ком-то из спальни мальчиков. Вы сами не замечали в них чего-то странного?

– Я не считаю странным тот факт, что все они идиоты, – высокомерно отозвался Снейп.

– Сэр, давайте рассуждать здраво, – Снейп окинул её взглядом, выражавшим глубокое сомнение, – там пять человек…

– И это ровно на пять больше, чем оставил бы я, будь я вашим деканом.

– Самый странный из них, пожалуй, сам Гарри, – нехотя признала Гермиона. – Но давайте примем за рабочую версию, что Гарри и Волдеморт – разные люди…

– Смело, – прокомментировал Снейп.

– Потом Рон… Его тоже надо вычеркнуть, потому что это… ну, Рон. Хотя в последнее время он совсем ко мне охладел, – вздохнула Гермиона.

– Это как раз свидетельствует о его нормальности, – заметил Снейп. Гермиона вспыхнула и уже хотела выбежать из кабинета, но потом поняла, что этого Снейп и добивается, поэтому продолжила:

– Невилл под подозрением из-за своего ужасного цветка, Симус всё время молчит – очень удобно… Дин Томас мог выдумать историю с Ритой Скитер. Кто знает, зачем он на самом деле брал мантию? Но самое ужасное – это мог быть вообще кто угодно, пробраться в спальню проще простого!

– Грейнджер, но там же пароль! – теряя терпение, сказал Снейп.

– Но как-то так получается, что уже в сентябре его все знают. Джинни и я часто бываем у мальчиков, Лаванда ходит к Дину, потом младшие гриффиндорцы: братья Криви… (при этой фамилии лицо Снейпа приобрело зеленоватый оттенок), с других факультетов тоже: Полумна заходит к Невиллу…

– Грейнджер, у вас там что, _бордель_?

– Нет, насчёт них можете быть спокойны, сэр. Полумна говорит, что никакие отношения не возможны, ведь бабушка Невилла и её папа ещё не одобрили этот союз… Пока Невилл сочиняет ей стихи, например: «Ты, как и я, слегка с приветом. И я люблю тебя за это»…

– О, Мерлин! – закатил глаза Снейп.

– Но как же нам вычислить Волдеморта?

– Если Тёмный Лорд завладевает человеком, он полностью подчиняет себе его личность: меняются вкусы, привычки, привязанности, остаётся лишь пустая оболочка. Чтобы не вызывать преждевременных подозрений, он может стараться вести себя, как раньше, но разница всё равно будет бросаться в глаза.

– Едва ли это поможет, сэр, – вздохнула Гермиона, – у нас там _все_ сейчас ведут себя абсолютно ненормально. Может, у вас ещё что-то для меня есть?

– Вот, – Снейп со вздохом поставил перед ней тяжёлую бутыль. – Поздравляю: вы заставляете меня сделать то, чего даже Амбридж не смогла добиться.

– Без запаха, без цвета, обычная прозрачная жидкость… Веритасерум? – восторгу Гермионы не было предела. Ей даже на секунду пришла в голову дикая мысль броситься на профессора с объятиями, но, вспомнив слухи о том, что в последний раз Снейп стирал свою мантию в честь победы в Первой Войне, она подавила этот порыв. – Как щедро с вашей стороны, сэр! Почему вы это делаете?

– Уж будьте уверены, не из любви к вашему никчемному факультету, – скривился Снейп.

Эта ночь могла по праву считаться самой ужасной в жизни Гарри. Если ему удавалось заснуть, через несколько минут он просыпался. Сны были выматывающими. Иногда в них он пытался объяснить Снейпу произошедшее, и порой ему это удавалось. Иногда никакого объяснения не требовалось, сон оказывался продолжением последней сцены в кабинете, только никакой Колин в дверь не заглядывал, и там были только они вдвоём, он и Снейп, и тогда он переставал понимать, где его руки, а где руки Снейпа, и всё сливалось в ослепительный клубок.

А потом Гарри просыпался. Иногда он просто лежал, глядя ненавидящими глазами в темноту, иногда вцеплялся зубами в подушку, даже не стараясь сдержать слёзы. Потом его рука тянулась вниз, но знакомые движения не приносили привычного облегчения. Физическая разрядка была бессмысленной, и было горько, горько, горько.

На следующий день первым уроком шло зельеварение.

Гарри ожидал увидеть на лице Снейпа ненависть, презрение, отражение вчерашней ярости. Но действительность превзошла все опасения. Ничего. Снейп подчёркнуто игнорировал его, не удостаивая ни взглядом. Гарри из кожи вон лез, стараясь блеснуть и приготовить то, что требовалось, но всё валилось из рук, и в результате получилось нечто, вызвавшее ужас даже у Невилла. Однако и это не вынудило Снейпа хоть как-то отреагировать.

В конце урока Гарри задержался, нарочито неспеша собирая вещи. Наконец, остальные студенты ушли, и они стались одни. Снейп ничем не дал понять, что заметил этот манёвр.

– Профессор, вы собираетесь меня и дальше не замечать?

– Попробуйте сформулировать более внятно.

– После того, что произошло… Вы намерены вообще не обращать на меня внимание?

– Вы имеете в виду ваше зелье, которым только мух травить? Если, по-вашему, это событие, то спешу вас уверить – я давно привык к вашим посредственным результатам.

– Вы прекрасно знаете, я не об этом, сэр!

– Минус тридцать баллов с Гриффиндора за повышение голоса на преподавателя. А теперь, Поттер, быстро и чётко: какого чёрта вам надо?

– Я о том, что произошло на дополнительном занятии.

– И что же там случилось?

Это не могло быть правдой. Это напоминало дурной сон.

– Я поцеловал вас. Точнее, вы – меня. Точнее, я даже не помню, кто это начал, – окончательно сбился Гарри.

– Поттер, если у вас бред, то идите к мадам Помфри, – брезгливо посоветовал зельевар, глядя на Гарри с неприкрытым отвращением. – Я бы ни за что не стал этого делать, и уж конечно, не позволил бы вам.

– Вы хотите сказать, что я сумасшедший?

– Я вам это твержу который год, – раздражённо ответил Снейп. – Ваши фантазии совершенно ужасны. Даже если на секунду представить, что подобное имело место, я бы обязательно применил частичный Обливиэйт.

– Частичный?

– Позволяет забыть только то, что нежелательно держать в голове, точечное воздействие, – лекторским тоном ответил Снейп.

– Но я же всё помню! Вы стояли вот здесь…

– Избавьте меня от деталей. Существуют два возможных объяснения: или ваши друзья с _альтернативным чувством юмора_ внушили вам ложные воспоминания, или же, что более вероятно, вы просто выдумываете эти гнусности, испытывая моё терпение. Оно, кстати, не безгранично.

– Существует третий вариант: вы удалили эти воспоминания.

– Ещё минус тридцать баллов.

– И четвёртый: вы просто не хотите, чтобы я знал, что вы помните…

– И ещё тридцать. Поттер, следующий вопрос – и я вам гарантирую, что ваш факультет уйдёт в минус. Кстати, наши занятия с вами, естественно, на этом закончены.

– Но, сэр, я хочу сказать…

– Ещё одно слово – и вы на собственном примере испытаете частичный Обливиэйт. Представьте себе, как сложно вам тогда будет объяснить товарищам, за что с вас сняли почти сотню баллов.

Гарри молча развернулся и вышел, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. Это было полное фиаско.

Во дворе стайка хихикающих школьниц пронеслась мимо, чуть не сбив Гарри с ног. Едва он нашёл свободную скамейку, как к нему немедленно подсела Гермиона.

– Что же всё-таки между вами произошло?

– Иди и спроси у него сама, – досадливо поморщился Гарри. – Кажется, у вас очень _доверительные_ отношения.

– Глупый, я ведь это делаю ради тебя! Гарри, парселтанг – это не шутки. Мы обязаны вычислить, кто это!

– Зачем? – спокойно спросил Гарри.

– То есть как это «зачем»? – опешила Гермиона. – Спасать мир! Магический мир, маггловский. Что с нами со всеми будет?

Гарри понимал, что она права. Гермиона _всегда_ права. Но сейчас он был просто не в состоянии думать обо всём мире. Мир сжался до одного человека. Который его ненавидит.

– Ты, конечно, в это не поверишь, – сказала Гермиона, – но кое-кому сейчас тоже несладко.

– Неужели, – безразлично отозвался он. Всё потеряло значение. Пусть хоть поубивают друг друга своими дурацкими фантами. Пусть кретинские розыгрыши близнецов не оставят от Хогвартса камня на камне. Пусть династия Уизли заполонит весь мир. Пусть Тёмный Лорд приходит и делает всё, что взбредёт в его безносую лысую голову – ничего уже не могло заставить его волноваться.

– Тебе, что – не интересно? – возмутилась Гермиона. Гарри не ответил, глядя на маленькое облачко. Ему показалось или оно приняло форму сердца?

– МакГонагалл. У неё же тоже есть фант!

– Логично, – безжизненно отозвался Гарри, с удивлением глядя на свои руки. Неужели всего несколько часов назад эти руки…

– Эй! – Гермиона щёлкнула пальцами прямо перед носом у Гарри. – Ты меня вообще слушаешь? Её фант – сорвать урок МакГонагалл!

– И что же сложного в том, чтобы сорвать собственный урок? – меланхолично спросил Гарри.

– А вот что… – и Гермиона приблизила губы вплотную к его уху и торопливо зашептала, подкрепляя значимость своих слов активной мимикой и размахиванием руками.

Фант абсолютно идиотский, такое мог придумать только Крэбб. Судя по тому, что Крэбб против обыкновения не спал на уроке по трансфигурации, а улыбался с хищным видом, это, собственно, он и был. Сразу стало понятно, почему МакГонагалл так решительно хотела помешать проведению розыгрыша.

И, всё-таки, интересно, как ей это удастся, подумал Гарри с холодным любопытством. Внезапно голос преподавателя осёкся во время объяснения. Этого никто не заметил, кроме Гарри и Гермионы, которые обменялись понимающими взглядами. Посмотрев на МакГонагалл, Гарри поразился выражению беспомощности на обычно властном лице.

_«Ведь это же так весело — довести почтенную женщину до того, что мы всерьёз рассматриваем возможность отправить её в Святого Мунго»._

_«Можете посмеяться над этим со своими милыми друзьями»._

Гарри сам не понял, что заставило его вскочить на ноги и направиться к преподавателю.

– В чём дело, Поттер? У вас болит шрам? – беспомощное выражение сменилось на обеспокоенное.

– Нет, мэм. Просто я хотел спросить… У нас будут сегодня практические упражнения по трансфигурации?

– Нет, по программе ничего такого не предусмотрено, – растерянно ответила МакГонагалл. – Вы неважно выглядите…

– Это у него с детства, – громким шёпотом сказал Крэбб, явно восторгаясь собственным остроумием. Гарри посмотрел на него и внезапно усмехнулся. Решение было найдено.

– Вы разрешите мне провести небольшой эксперимент?

– Нет, Поттер, существует такая вещь, как план занятий.

– Я _прошу_ вас, профессор, – с нажимом сказал Гарри, глядя на неё в упор.

– Нет, я всё-таки не могу позволить…

– Что ж, придётся обойтись без вашего разрешения.

– Поттер, перестаньте распоряжаться! – возмутилась декан; очевидно, она начала догадываться, что замыслил Гарри. Это понимание вынудило её сказать совсем уж невероятную вещь: –Прекратите немедленно, а то об этом узнает отец Драко Малфоя!

– Непременно! – самодовольно подтвердил Драко. Слизеринцы шумно выразили согласие, ведь всем было известно, что каждый день после завтрака, обеда и ужина Драко подробно рассказывает отцу обо всём произошедшем за день. У Люциуса не хватало духу сказать сыну, что он имел в виду несколько иное, когда шесть лет назад неосторожно обмолвился: «Не волнуйся, Драко. Можешь иногда невзначай припугнуть их своей фамилией». Люциус не подозревал тогда, какую яму он сам себе вырыл. Сначала Драко зловеще подходил ко всем, включая семикурсников и, стараясь придать себе максимально многозначительный вид, говорил «Я – Малфой», выразительно шевеля бровями. К ужасу Драко, ни на кого это не производило ни малейшего впечатления. Тогда Драко попытался запугать ровесников:

– Я – Малфой, из рода Малфоев, – внушительно сказал он самому невзрачному пареньку с другого факультета.

– А я Лонгботтом, – ответил ему гриффиндорец с ласковой, но немного придурковатой улыбкой и тут же начал трясти его руку.

– Мы, Малфои, всегда гордились чистотой рода, – продолжил Драко, презрительно глядя на новую подружку Поттера, Грейнджер.

– У меня есть жаба, она тоже чистокровная, – простодушно сказал на это Невилл, не выпуская руки Драко из своей. – Ой! Ничего, что она нагадила тебе на брюки?

Тогда Драко решил сменить тактику. По неизвестным причинам фамилия отца не действовала на студентов. Вероятно, они были слишком тупы, чтобы помнить о выдающейся роли рода Малфоев в истории. К ужасу Драко, преподаватели также реагировали без должного трепета («А, я помню твоего папу вот таким… Альбус, никогда не забуду, как малыш Люциус съел из плевательницы какую-то гадость и весь пошёл гнойными прыщами»).

Тогда Драко решил рассказывать отцу всё лично, в малейших деталях, и для семейства Малфоев настали непростые времена. Маленький Драко оказался очень внимательным и подозрительным мальчиком. Хагрид выглядит странно довольным? Рон Уизли подавился за завтраком? Изменения в расписании? Обо всех этих вещах стоило немедленно информировать старшего Малфоя.

– Сынок, может, ты будешь звать меня, только если что-то на самом деле случится? – чуть не плача спрашивал Люциус из камина в гостиной Слизерина. – Мне пора на заседание Пожирателей!

– Но Поттер шушукался с Грейнджер! Я пообещал им, что мой отец узнает об этом!

– Ну вот, я узнал. Может, наконец, закончим?

– Нет, ещё Пивз ведёт себя крайне подозрительно!…

Люциус страдальчески закатил глаза. В его шикарном особняке была отведена специальная комната, вся заставленная омутами памяти, куда Люциус немедленно сбрасывал всю ценную информацию, которую добывал Драко. И место в этой комнате заканчивалось.

– Всё, Поттер, считай, ты покойник, – радостно сказал Драко. – Это надо же до такого додуматься! Ведь это даже не твой фант! – и он немедленно отправился к ближайшему камину, чтобы поделиться волнующей новостью с Малфоем-старшим.

– Зачем ты превратил Крэбба в свинью и заставил прохрюкать «Песню первокурсницы»? – напустился на него Рон.

– Но я же сразу вернул ему прежний облик.

– А хвост?!

– А уши?

– Хотя страшнее это его не сделало, – была вынуждена признать Гермиона.

– Тебя нарглы заставили, да?

Симус настойчиво подсовывал всем под нос неизменный пергамент с кривыми буквами «Я сам слышал что он хочет обследоваться в Мунго».

Криви уже раскрыл рот, чтобы поделиться с братом своей версией случившегося, но поймав _нехороший_ взгляд Гарри, безошибочно почувствовал, что сейчас ему разумнее всего исчезнуть. Колин не мог отделаться от ощущения, что Гарри стал как-то _предвзято_ к нему относиться, но ума не мог приложить, за что.

В спальне тоже не было покоя. Дин с Лавандой затеяли игру в салки с поцелуями, причём Лаванда, как с раздражением заметил Гарри, и не думала убегать по-настоящему, а лишь хихикала и норовила упасть кому-нибудь на постель. В последний раз это оказалась кровать Симуса, который не стал церемониться и попросту стряхнул Лаванду на пол. Рон с Невиллом увлечённо обсуждали, как здорово было бы превратить всех слизеринцев в разное зверьё. Симус внимательно прислушивался к этому разговору, и, судя по его лицу, решил заняться осуществлением этих планов немедленно после экзаменов.

– Гарри, – выпалила вбежавшая в спальню Джинни, – тебя _срочно_ вызывает к себе МакГонагалл!

– Не ходи, – предостерёг Рон. – Она наверняка захочет тебя казнить особо изощрённым способом.

– Так уж, видно, на роду написано: быть тебе убитым кем-нибудь из деканов. Если вернёшься сегодня, завтра тебя укокошит Спраут… – без малейшего сожаления поддержал тему Дин, отрепетированным движением пододвигая свою сумку к кровати Гарри.

– Неправда! Спраут добрая, она и травинки не обидит!

– Травинки не обидит, а вот люди для неё пустое место, – сказал Рон. Все вспомнили, с какой нежностью Спраут лечила Гремучую Иву после того, как та чуть не угробила Гарри и Рона на втором курсе: «Ну что, отшибли тебе все веточки эти противные мальчишки, да?»

Не желая поддерживать этот разговор, Гарри быстро вышел из спальни.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12. Явление Героя**

– Гарри, что ты натворил! – возмущалась МакГонагалл, расхаживая по кабинету Дамблдора, но голос её звучал не сердито, а устало.

– Понятия не имею, что на меня нашло, – пожал плечами Гарри, следя глазами за перемещениями декана.

– Ты же знаешь, что трансфигурацию не применяют к студентам?

– Видимо, это вылетело у меня из головы, профессор МакГонагалл.

– Гарри, директор наложит на тебя серьёзное взыскание, когда вернётся. Дело может кончиться Визенгамотом! Отчислением!

– Вы правы, такую вероятность нельзя исключать, мэм, – согласился Гарри.

– Но зачем, Мерлин, зачем! – перешла на крик МакГонагалл и забегала по кабинету.

– Вы не переживайте так, – неуклюже сказал Гарри. – Теперь ведь всё хорошо, да?

–Что значит «теперь»? – МакГонагалл впилась глазами в лицо Гарри и ахнула: – Ты знаешь про моё задание? – Гарри осторожно кивнул. – Кто тебе рассказал?

– Гермиона. А ей – Снейп, – Гарри заметил, что профессор находится в полуобморочном состоянии, и поспешно добавил: – Больше никто не знает, я клянусь!

– Гарри… Но тогда, это… Ммм… Благородный поступок!

– Мне показалось, что вам это было бы неприятно, мэм, – устраивать на своём уроке такое. И мне не хотелось, чтобы о вас болтали всякое.

– Представляю, что сейчас болтают о _тебе_.

– Я привык, – улыбнулся Гарри.

– Понимаешь, если будет разбирательство, я ведь даже не смогу защитить тебя, потому что эта затея с розыгрышем… Она бросает тень на всю школу, понимаешь? – МакГонагалл неловко замялась.

– Да вы не волнуйтесь так, всё уже позади, – мягко попытался успокоить её Гарри.

– Ну _как_ я могу успокоиться? – почти выкрикнула МакГонагалл. Видимо, поступок Гарри настолько поднял его в глазах декана, что она стала делиться наболевшим. – Посуди сам: в школе царит такое, что впору вызывать десант психиатров, профессор Дамблдор исчез, даже не объяснив мне, в чём дело. Чем занимается Волдеморт, я не имею ни малейшего понятия. До чего мы докатились! Отвратительная, разнузданная статья в «Пророке»... А посмотри, что случилось с Флитвиком, с Трелони! Уизли становится всё больше и больше… Именно так я и представляла себе конец света, – обессиленно призналась МакГонагалл. – Хагрид попросил меня спеть с ним дуэтом! Я, конечно, отказалась… Лимонную дольку?

От этого предложения, в свою очередь, отказался Гарри. Рассеянно разглядывая кабинет Дамблдора, он обратил внимание на Фоукса.

– Профессор, а вы не знаете, что может заставить феникса заплакать? – с невинным видом спросил Гарри.

– Смерть владельца, – гробовым голосом ответила МакГонагалл. Гарри вздрогнул, надеясь, что так далеко Невилл не зайдёт. – Раньше здесь был хоть один относительно вменяемый человек, но сейчас... Ты не знаешь, что с Северусом? Я имею в виду – с профессором Снейпом?

– А что с ним? – тихо спросил Гарри. Казалось, время замедлилось, воздух сгустился, а чашка со сладким чаем стала невыносимо тяжёлой в руках.

– Играет. Целыми днями, – угрюмо сказала МакГонагалл.

– Вы имеете в виду – во что-то азартное? На деньги?

– Что за глупости, Гарри? – очевидно, предположение Гарри показалось ей настолько диким, что она даже улыбнулась. Одновременно МакГонагалл, судя по всему, вспомнила, что она декан, да не просто декан, а декан Гриффиндора, и к тому же временно замещающая директора. – Ну-ну… – Она нежно потрепала Гарри по макушке, для чего ей пришлось встать на цыпочки. – Всегда забываю, что ты всё-таки пока совсем ребёнок. У тебя на уме одна чепуха: игры, девчонки, секреты... Кстати, ещё говорят, что феникс может заплакать, если увидит настоящую любовь.

– Что это значит? – оторопело спросил Гарри.

– Тебе пока рано задумываться об этих вещах, – строго погрозила пальчиком МакГонагалл, видимо, окончательно решив считать Гарри несмышлёнышем. – А насчёт того, что я тебе тут наговорила, ты не волнуйся, – она одобряюще посмотрела на Гарри с, как ей казалось, мудрой улыбкой.

– Не разговаривайте со мной, как с первокурсником! – возмутился он.

– Конечно-конечно, мы уже совсем-совсем взрослые, – МакГонагалл ласково погладила его по щеке, – и мы ведь совсем не будем волноваться, правда? И профессор Дамблдор непременно вернётся со дня на день, и Волдеморта мы победим… И всё будет хорошо_, мальчик мой._

Гарри решил, что пребывание в этом кабинете скверно сказывается на их декане: лимонные дольки, поглаживание по щеке, а вот теперь и «мальчик мой» – обращение, которое Дамблдор применял ко всем особям мужского пола моложе ста пятидесяти лет. Особенно милым выглядел совет не волноваться насчёт Волдеморта. Ведь именно ему, Гарри, предстоит сражаться с Тёмным Лордом один на один.

Гарри даже не представлял себе, _насколько_ он заблуждается.

В коридоре Гарри встретил Спраут и Флитвика. Увидев их возмущённые лица, Гарри немедленно развернулся и пошёл в противоположном направлении, потихоньку переходя на бег. Но, так как у тех на двоих было шесть ног, уйти от погони не удалось.

– Мы только что узнали, что вы устроили на трансфигурации! Думаете, если вы – избранный, то можете творить, что угодно? – возмущённо заговорили они.

– Я…

– Омерзительно! Были бы вы с моего факультета, вас бы мигом отчислили! – хором сказали деканы.

– Я думаю…

– Даже не пытайтесь оправдаться! Ни с того ни с сего превратить человека в животное – что может быть отвратительнее?! – возмущался Флитвик, от негодования цокая копытами.

– Я понимаю – в растение, ещё куда ни шло, — добавила Спраут.

– Я думаю, меня заставил Волдеморт, – сказал Гарри первое, что пришло ему в голову (старина Волдеморт, сам того не зная, частенько выручал Гарри в самых безнадёжных ситуациях).

– Точно! Я так и думал! – воскликнул Флитвик с таким торжеством, словно давно уже предвидел, что именно в этот день Волдеморт выкинет нечто подобное. – Заклинание, заставляющее людей превращать своих сокурсников в свиней! Как я сразу не догадался! – и Флитвик с несолидной для преподавателя поспешностью бросился к своему кабинету.

Спраут, казалось, хотела что-то добавить, но в этот момент заметила Невилла и принялась с заговорщицким видом шептать тому что-то на ухо. Гарри показалось, что он расслышал фразу: «Это даже лучше, чем Крошка Джонни! Только ребятам пока не рассказывай, пусть будет _сюрприз_!» Слова эти Гарри категорически не понравились, но он не стал прислушиваться дальше.

Она сказала: «играет», что бы это могло значить? Снейпа сложно представить себе увлечённым хоть какой-то игрой, странно, что он на розыгрыш-то пошёл.

Часы на башне показали пять, только на этот раз никто не ждал его в подземельях. Как же Гарри казнил теперь себя за то, что был так расточителен с тем временем, которое они провели вместе! Столько часов наедине, и на что он их потратил? На попытки съязвить, проверку идиотских контрольных, на молчание. Он мог рассказать про свой фант, рассказать о своих чувствах, о своих странных снах. Чего он боялся – встретить насмешку? Мерлин, как всё нелепо...

Гарри знал, почему на самом деле избавил МакГонагалл от исполнения её мерзкого фанта. Конечно, тут сыграли роль и добрые чувства к преподавателю, и нежелание подставлять под удар собственного декана, но в действительности всё дело было в словах Снейпа. Именно о нём Гарри вспомнил, когда поймал обречённый взгляд МакГонагалл. Разумеется, Гарри не надеялся, что сегодняшние события заронят хоть малейшее сомнение в Снейпе. Нет, он не настолько наивен. Просто очень важно, чтобы Снейп не считал его скотиной.

Чтобы он мог хотя бы за что-то хоть немного его уважать.

Если уж никогда не полюбит.

На перемене Гермиона решительно взяла Гарри за руку и усадила на скамейку во дворе. Солнце уже вовсю припекало, и студенты младших курсов шумно возились во дворе, играя в «догони-меня-котёл» и другие мирные детские игры.

– Гарри, настало время решительно действовать, – убеждённо сказала Гермиона.

Подошедший Рон усиленно закивал, но не проронил ни слова, так как его рот был занят булочкой. – Это от стресса, – невнятно пояснил Рон, разом отправив в желудок такой огромный кусок, что у него на глазах выступили слёзы.

– Гермиона, по-твоему, я действую недостаточно решительно? — возмутился Гарри.

– Вчера ночью Колин Криви шёл мимо вашей спальни и услышал, как кто-то снова говорит на парселтанге.

– Опять он, – устало сказал Гарри. – Ты бы лучше спросила, куда он шёл? И почему мимо нашей спальни?

– Он утверждает, что хотел поговорить с тётей в камине, очень скучает, – смутилась Гермиона.

– А чего же он не зашёл посмотреть, кто это был?

– Говорит, что испугался.

– Раньше он такой пугливостью не отличался, когда надо было вломиться туда, где его меньше всего рады видеть, – горько заметил Гарри.

Гермиона с таинственным видом наклонилась к Гарри и жарко прошептала: – У меня есть _он_! Веритасерум! Хватит на всю школу!

– Что ты задумала? – нервно спросил Гарри, живо вспомнив о том, как целую ночь выслушивал идиотические рассказы про успехи ирландской сборной, козий помёт и глаза-алмазы.

– Снейп говорит, что сейчас в Хогвартсе нет возможности изготовиться средство, блокирующее Веритасерум... Мы дадим каждому по несколько капель и опросим всех, даже малышей. Хотя парселтанг слышали в вашей спальне, это могли быть сложно наведённые галлюцинации, или кто-то мог там прятаться… Я, так и быть, поговорю со слизеринцами, Рон возьмёт на себя Рэвенкло, а ты, Гарри, Хаффлпаф.

– А наш факультет? – удивился Гарри.

– Нет необходимости: мы рассказали Лаванде и строго потребовали держать это в секрете, – улыбнулась Гермиона.

– Подожди, – вдруг вспомнил Гарри. – А где Фред и Джордж?

– Поехали проверить, как идут дела в магазине, – беспечно махнул рукой Рон. – Погоди, ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что... Гарри, в них Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть бы не вселился! Они уже не студенты! Да и вообще, они же мои братья!

– В сестру же вселился, – резонно возразила Гермиона.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что тёмному Лорду просто _нравится наша семья_? – ахнул Рон.

– Ну, хоть кому-то, – хором сказали Гарри и Гермиона. Последовала неловкая пауза.

– Подождите! – громко воскликнул Рон, и на него даже обернулось несколько человек. – Сейчас апрель, правильно? Вам не кажется, что кое-кому давно пора бы подать голос?

– Сам-Знаешь-Кому?

– Нет же! Вспомните его фант: молчать несколько дней, а мы не слышим ничего…

– Уже месяц… – потрясённо сказал Гарри.

Симус, который вечно болтал больше их всех вместе взятых.

Симус, который полчаса не мог прожить, чтобы не сказать какую-нибудь гадость соседям по спальне.

Симус, молчание которого стало так привычно, что на него уже привыкли не обращать внимание.

Симус, который из-за ерунды поссорился с лучшим другом и теперь практически ни с кем не общается…

– Это, конечно, интересно, но мы должны быть уверены, – упрямо сказала Гермиона. – Презумпция невиновности – слышал когда-нибудь?

– Не-а, – радостно ответил Рон.

– И почему я не удивлена? – вздохнула Гермиона.

– Я зато Авада Кедавра слышал, – объяснил он.

– Никаких Кедавр! Мы поговорим со всеми, и с Симусом в том числе, но нельзя, чтобы он что-то заподозрил.

– Так он же не разговаривает! – вспомнил Гарри.

– Будет писать ответы, – нашёлся Рон.

– Красивым почерком, – сурово добавила Гермиона.

Удивительно: дело шло довольно быстро. Поначалу не все были согласны, но слова о том, что отказавшиеся автоматически изобличат себя как Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, сделали своё дело. Гермиона по одному впускала студентов, начиная с самых младших курсов, а Гарри и Рон, сидя за столом в гостиной Гриффиндора, задавали им вопросы. Прикинув количество учеников, которые могли быть потенциальным Волдемортом, троица пришла к выводу, что список должен быть предельно лаконичным. В нём было всего два пункта:

1) Волдеморт, это ты?!

2) Признайся в том, о чём ты никому не рассказываешь! (последний пункт добавили по настоянию Рона, который надеялся услышать что-то шокирующее).

К концу дня идею пришлось признать абсолютно провальной. Через гостиную Гриффиндора прошли абсолютно все студенты, и никто не ответил утвердительно на первый вопрос. Что же касается последнего, то там разнообразие ответов поражало.

– Это я издевался над миссис Норрис.

– Я уже неделю ем чужие завтраки.

– На самом деле Шляпа сказала мне «Езжай домой, сквиб!», но я шантажом заставил её произнести «Рэвенкло»… («Как это возможно?!» – вытаращил глаза Рон).

– Я порвал учебник, а сказал, что это сделала Роза.

– В нашей семье существует культ вурдалаков. (Гарри попятился от милой второкурсницы).

– Я мечтаю, чтобы все преподаватели заболели чем-нибудь ужасным, а мы бы стали главными и играли, и нам бы никто ничего не мог сказать.

– Как хорошо, что никто пока не заметил мой хвост…

– Я всегда жульничаю в плюй-камнях.

– Мой патронус неприлично выглядит.

– Мой фант придумала моя тётя… («Какой твой фант?» – спросил Гарри, но Колин Криви уже сбежал).

– Со мной разговаривают грибы!

– Меня не кусал соплохвост. Это я сама себя укусила за ногу, чтобы не идти на контрольную.

– В нашей спальне уже давно ночует какой-то пятикурсник и пугает девочек.

– Мой брат снова вылупился из личинки.

– На самом деле я – прямой потомок Салазара Слизерина и одновременно Гриффиндора, только тссс – это секрет….

– Я всегда говорила, что это не мы. Но на самом деле, мы. Я про тело в библиотеке.

– Что значит – «Признайся в том, о чём никому не рассказываешь»? Разве такое бывает? («Полумна, можешь идти»).

– Мне всегда нравились методы Амбридж, человек действия!

– Я выполнил свой фант двадцать восемь раз.

– Мне всё время снится Хагрид. Ну, вы понимаете, – в _таких_ снах…

– Моя сестрёнка великан-людоед!

– Я ведь не обязан убирать из столовой капкан?

– Её глаза – как бирюза! А иногда – как тормоза… («Невилл, на выход!» – торопливо скомандовал Гарри).

– Если я играл с дедулей в Круциатус, это ещё не делает меня убийцей! По крайней мере, не хладнокровным... А потом, он был уже старенький!

– Иногда я мне кажется, что Гарри любит меня _чуть-чуть_ меньше, чем я его… (Гарри воспрял духом) Но мамочка всегда умеет меня успокоить, настоящая любовь придёт к нему после брака! (Рон показал Гарри язык).

«один раз я болел за зборную Англии против Ирландии». (Рон и Гарри многозначительно переглянулись, но ничего подозрительного в этом ответе Симуса при всём желании найти не сумели. На первый вопрос он ответил решительным «нет»).

– Я хочу, чтобы профессор Флитвик всегда оставался таким!

– Я мечтаю о карьере Пожирателя («Мог бы не говорить, Гойл», — хмыкнул Рон).

– Весь наш факультет моется в ванной старост...

– Прошёл уже почти год, и я начинаю думать, что это какая-то _странная_ школа. Все эти разговоры о магии и заклинаниях… Признаться, учёбу в Итоне я представлял себе немного по-другому…

Трое крайне разочарованных гриффиндорцев медленно брели по коридору третьего этажа.

– Ума не приложу, что делать, – устало вздохнула Гермиона.

– Я наслушался столько бреда, что мне срочно нужна ударная доза Обливиэйт, – утомлённо вторил ей Рон.

– Получается, мы всё затеяли зря? – непонимающе спросил Гарри. – Тёмный Лорд может справляться с Веритасерумом?

– Я читала, что он действует на всех без исключения, – жалобно сказала Гермиона. – Неужели книгам из библиотеки нельзя доверять? – в её глазах плескался ужас; привычная картина мира рушилась безвозвратно.

– Нет, ну кое-чего мы добились, – попытался поддержать подругу Гарри.

– Да, ты неплохо задумала, – согласился Рон. – И ответы Симуса выглядели подозрительно.

– Вовсе нет, – расстроенно сказала Гермиона. На всякий случай они оставили Дина с Лавандой присматривать за Симусом («глаз с него не спустим» – хором ответили те и немедленно принялись целоваться, пока Симус делал вид, что его сейчас стошнит).

– Подождите, у меня появилась ещё одна идея! – сказала Гермиона и осеклась, не уверенная в том, что на этот раз её будут слушать. Но оба друга с интересом на неё уставились, и она продолжила: – Крошка Джонни! Он ведь транслировал мысли одного из нас, тех, кто был в спальне, да? А там было совсем немного народу.

– Каких-то человек тридцать, – буркнул Рон.

В этот момент с лестницы донёсся возбуждённо-тараторящий голос Джинни:

– Гермиона, тебя срочно зовёт Хагрид, говорит, второй хвост прорезался!

Гермиона с досадой вздохнула.

– Как не вовремя… Я на несколько минут. Ничего без меня не делайте! – она быстро помахала им рукой и умчалась.

– И всё-таки не понимаю, – задумчиво сказал Гарри. – Гермиона же говорит: Веритасерум обмануть невозможно. Может, мы зря исключили преподавателей из списка подозреваемых? Ведь все студенты его выпили…

– Нет, Гарри, – с тихим сожалением сказал Рон. – _Не все._


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13. Каждый может стать героем**

**Глава 13. Каждый может стать героем**

– Нет, Гарри. _Не все._

Что-то в этих словах настораживало, что-то здесь было не так – почувствовал проницательный Гарри.

– Но не пили ведь только мы и Гермиона, – сказал он после некоторого раздумья. – В этом нет никакого смысла!

– Это тебе только так кажется, – улыбнулся Рон. – Ты просто не хочешь признать очевидное.

Гермионе Гарри доверял намного больше, чем себе самому. Она знала всё, даже… Гарри с усилием отвлёкся от неуместных воспоминаний о сильных руках, прижимавших его... Так, отвлёкся, отвлёкся, отвлёкся!

– Это не могла быть она! – наконец, убеждённо сказал он. Рон усмехнулся. – Она бы тогда к тебе охладела, она бы совсем изменилась… Ты обязательно бы заметил! Ты ведь без ума от неё… _Был_ без ума, – растерянно пробормотал Гарри. Какая-то тяжёлая неповоротливая мысль, как жирный червяк, поворачивалась в голове, казалось, что он вот-вот её ухватит, но…

– Я ведь уже говорил тебе, что роль женщины в жизни волшебника преувеличивают, но вот слышал ли ты? – спросил Рон каким-то незнакомым, точнее, наоборот, очень даже _знакомым_ голосом.

Снейп рассеянно просматривал контрольные. Опять «Профессор. Я вас по-прежнему люблю». Люси Смит, Рэвенкло, четвёртый. Идиотские студенты с идиотскими фантами. Он как раз дописывал слово «отвратительно», когда в дверь постучали, и Снейп без особой радости распознал знакомый _секретный_ стук.

– Люциус! – с неприятной улыбкой констатировал он. – Какими судьбами?

– Захотелось проведать старого друга, – ещё шире и ещё менее искренне улыбаясь, объяснил Малфой-старший и закрыл за собой дверь. Подойдя почти вплотную, он с торжественным выражением сказал: – _Северус_!

– _Люциус_! – осклабился Снейп.

– Здравствуй, милый, _милый Северус_! – нараспев повторил Малфой, улыбаясь во весь рот.

– Какая _чудесная_ встреча, Люциус, – с ещё большим чувством сказал Снейп. – Дорогой друг, что привело тебя в наш маленький образовательный кружок и когда оно уведёт тебя обратно?

Этого Малфой как раз открывать был не намерен. Поэтому, сделав вид, что не расслышал вопроса, он принялся ходить по кабинету, с пренебрежением оглядывая скромную обстановку. Снейп следил за ним глазами, ожидая любой пакости. «Как тонко я веду игру!» – подумали оба. (У Пожирателей было принято ненавидеть друг друга, ревнуя коллег к успехам на нелёгком пожирательском поприще и соревноваться за доверие Волдеморта). Не придумав ничего лучше, Малфой снова улыбнулся: – Надеюсь, ты рад меня видеть так же, как и я тебя?

– Даже _больше_, – скривившись, заверил Снейп. – До чего приятно увидеть наконец честное, открытое лицо настоящего друга!

Честное, открытое лицо друга выразило некоторую досаду, и, не найдя в себе сил продолжать разговор в том же духе, Малфой предпочёл сменить тему. Он заглянул в контрольную на столе.

– О, милый Северус! Неужели кто-то из студенток находит тебя привлекательным? Как великодушно со стороны старины Дамблдора принимать в школу инвалидов по зрению!

Люциус с удовольствием заметил, что лицо зельевара приобрело болотный оттенок. Особенных причин ссориться не было, но Малфой-старший любил говорить людям приятные вещи просто так, без особого повода – такой уж он был человек. Снейп лихорадочно принялся придумывать, чем достойно ответить на такую любезность.

– Как семья, дорогой Люциус? Как поживает прелестная Беллатриса? – теперь настал черёд Малфоя побледнеть. Они со Снейпом сходились во мнениях по очень немногим вопросам, но личность Беллатрисы была именно таким пунктом. Даже Фенрир Сивый сказал как-то по секрету, что боится сестры Нарциссы, потому что в ней есть что-то зверское.

– Хотя, с чего я вообще взял, что это пишут _тебе_? – в притворной задумчивости пробормотал Малфой, рассматривая листок. – Какая нелепая мысль, не правда ли, милый Северус? Тут же написано «профессор», наверное, для Флитвика… Да, вот всё и объяснилось, – Малфой вновь продемонстрировал идеальную улыбку. Но зельевара было не так просто вывести из себя.

– Как дела у Драко, надеюсь, он не забывает папу? Это я намекнул мальчику, чтобы он почаще с тобой общался через камин, я же знаю, как ты скучаешь, – вкрадчивым голосом поведал Снейп.

– Это было _невероятно_ мило с твоей стороны, – процедил Малфой. – Кстати, почему ты отсутствовал на последнем заседании? Неужели ты лишился доверия Тёмного Лорда?

– Я был занят выполнением его _сверхсекретного_ поручения, – многозначительно объяснил Снейп. – Дорогой Люциус, неужели ты не в курсе? Хотя, действительно, откуда _рядовым_ членам об этом знать? Зато на днях у нас было совещание _тет-а-тет_, без лишних ушей, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Оба безбожно блефовали.

Волдеморт давно не доверял ни тому, ни другому своих планов. Снейп уже не один месяц находился у него под подозрением, и только сентиментальные чувства мешали Тёмному Лорду расправиться с предателем. Ведь именно зельевар когда-то принёс новость о Пророчестве, после которого случилось столько весёлых событий! «Ты мне теперь как родной» – иногда приговаривал он, обращая ласковый взгляд своих красных глаз на Снейпа, отчего тот весь съёживался, слишком хорошо помня, что случилось со всеми остальными родными Волдеморта. Люциус же потерял всякую ценность в его глазах, потому что давно уже вместо полезных шпионских новостей рассказывал какую-то невероятную чушь вроде того, что Уизли подавился за вторым завтраком, а Грейнджер «что-то замышляет». Поэтому-то Малфой и явился в Хогвартс – восстановить пошатнувшиеся позиции. Он слышал, что сегодня Тёмный Лорд замыслил нанести решающий удар, и решил, что его присутствие может оказаться полезным.

Люциус прошёлся по кабинету, эффектно потряхивая шевелюрой. Вспомнив о плачевном состоянии собственных волос, Снейп не рискнул последовать его примеру.

– Ого, какая необычная контрольная! – аккуратно выщипанные брови Малфоя выразили крайнее удивление. – Уизли – и «отлично»! – Люциус взял листок и внимательно пробежался по нему глазами. – «Дополнительные свойства австралийских акаций», хм… И откуда бы ему знать это, _дорогой Северус_? Готов поспорить, ты им такого не рассказывал, – Малфой предпочёл умолчать о том, что для него самого география всегда являлась тайной за семью печатями, и о местонахождении Австралии он имел самые приблизительные представления. – Мальчишка списал.

Снейп держал в руках листок с сочинением, и неясные, но назойливые мысли кружились в его голове. Он точно знал, что Уизли не мошенничал, так как потом тот исчерпывающе ответил устно по той же теме. А ведь она, действительно, выходила далеко за пределы программы обучения. Тем временем Малфой-старший продолжал, явно издеваясь, зачитывать сочинение:

– «Даже поверхностное знание основ механики зельеварения, позволит любознательному экспериментатору выявить необъяснимую – лишь на первый взгляд! – закономерность…» Он и слов-то таких не знает! Северус, это писала Грейнджер!

– Её вообще не было в тот день, – глухо возразил Снейп.

– Все знают, что каждое новое издание Уизли тупее предыдущих, жалкая семейка стремительно вырождается. Ты же сам ещё в феврале жаловался мне, что этот Уизли ещё бездарнее близнецов, и не в состоянии двух слов написать без ошибок!

– Жаловался… – эхом ответил Снейп. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Малфоя. Кажется, тот пока ни о чём не подозревал. – Дорогой Люциус, я вынужден покинуть тебя на секунду, – Снейп осторожно направился к двери.

– Позволь мне _по-дружески_ составить тебе компанию, – настойчиво сказал Малфой, следуя за зельеваром. Снейп обернулся, и коллеги обменялись выразительными взглядами, продолжая по инерции улыбаться. «Старый болван!» – синхронно подумали оба. Снейп, потихоньку ускоряя шаг, пошёл вверх по лестницам, а Малфой, с постепенно проступающим на лице пониманием, двигался за ним по пятам. Через несколько секунд оба дружно плюнули на приличия и перешли на бег.

Симус страдал так, как только может страдать человек, находящийся в помещении с Лавандой и Джинни одновременно. По шкале от одного до десяти эти мучения тянули примерно на сорок два балла.

Симус прекрасно знал, что срок выполнения фанта истёк, но напоминать об этом не спешил, так как обнаружил, что какой-то шутник вместо нормального голоса снабдил его писклявым и девчачьим. Придя в ужас от этого открытия, Симус решил побыть немым ещё немного, в надежде, что неведомое заклинание исчезнет. А, кроме того, это было очень удобно для исполнения его плана. Разумеется, Финниган решил самостоятельно вычислить Волдеморта, а молчание давало массу преимуществ. Его совершенно перестали стесняться, и Симус запасся терпением, уверенный, что Тёмный Лорд рано или поздно проявит себя. Пока наблюдения за товарищами не принесли ощутимых результатов, кроме того, что Симус пришёл к выводу, что делит комнату с полными психами. Но это он и так всегда знал. Пожалуй, он бы не возражал, если бы выяснилось, что все остальные обитатели спальни – хоркруксы Волдеморта, и их необходимо уничтожить.

Вначале терпение Симуса испытывали Дин и Лаванда, которые затеяли омерзительный разговор на предмет того, кто из студенток самая симпатичная. Дин подробно объяснил Лаванде, почему она – самая красивая и умная девушка на факультете, и на шестой раз она, наконец, поняла его мысль и очень обрадовалась. Более того, выяснилось, что сама Лаванда была о себе такого же мнения, и часто удивлялась: почему этот очевидный факт не замечается никем, кроме Дина? Отметить такое совпадение взглядов на женскую красоту юные влюблённые решили отметить глубокими поцелуями, которые сопровождались ужасающими звуками. «Хуже не бывает», – мрачно подумал Симус. В этот момент в спальню вошла Джинни и доказала ему, как сильно тот заблуждается.

– Я вижу, ты хочешь, чтобы я _снова_ рассказала тебе, когда я впервые поняла, что Гарри – моя судьба? – радостно спросила она и пытливо заглянула в глаза Симуса. Всем своим видом он выразил горячий протест, но Джинни унаследовала чугунную напористость мамы, и злорадно пробормотав: «Молчание – знак согласия», неторопливо принялась рассказывать:

– Гарри повезло встретить свою настоящую любовь в одиннадцать лет. Это была мимолётная, но судьбоносная встреча на перроне... Весь год Гарри не мог забыть прекрасную рыжеволосую сестру лучшего друга, и при новой встрече у него всё валилось из рук... (Джинни планировала написать книгу, посвящённую своим отношениям с Гарри, и иногда думала о себе в третьем лице).

Симус вспомнил про невербальное заклинание оглушения, и с удовлетворением отметил результат: Джинни шевелила губами, жестикулировала, иногда вскакивала, чтобы изобразить в лицах то или иное событие их с Гарри насыщенной любовной истории, но до Симуса не долетало ни звука.

Джинни в третий раз цитировала слова Перси по поводу предстоящей свадьбы: «Береги её, Гарри!» (На самом деле Перси сказал: «_Берегись_ её, Гарри!» и добавил: «Позаботьтесь, чтобы это бессмысленное мероприятие поскорее закончилось – господин министр не перенесёт моего отсутствия!»). Но Симус ничего этого не слышал и внимательно смотрел на картину на стене.

Она появилась в спальне гриффиндорцев несколько месяцев назад и с тех пор являлась предметом острот и горячих споров всех, кто там оказывался. Это было монументальное полотно, занимавшее целую стену, и повешено оно было по приказу Дамблдора, который однажды с доброй улыбкой, не предвещавшей ничего хорошего, попросил мальчиков «приютить» это страннейшее произведение искусства. Картина была написана в некоем абстрактном жанре, и мгновенно вызывала чувство тоски и обречённости, а также суицидальные мысли. Называлась она «Предостережение волшебника».

Фон был щедро залит синей и кричаще-оранжевой краской, а по центру выделялись две загадочные фигуры. Одно существо, предположительно мужского пола, жутко выпучив глаза, тянуло руки со скрюченными пальцами к другому. Возможно, волшебник что-то передавал, или, наоборот, пытался отнять. Выражение же сладостной мУки и бессмысленная ухмылка на лице мага придавали картине совершенно ненормальный оттенок. Что касается второй фигуры, то она представляла собой огромное красочное пятно с неровными очертаниями, какое можно увидеть, если на пол упадёт кусок пиццы. Не существует такого предположения, которое не было бы высказало обитателями спальни и их гостями, особенно если дело происходило после распития сливочного пива. Дин Томас считал, что на картине Волдеморт, пытающийся схватить за бороду Дамблдора, Джордж утверждал, что это портрет тётушки Мюриэль перед зеркалом Еиналеж, которое, ясное дело, показывает ей Рона, Фред видел тут альтер эго Филча, а Невилл опознал свою соседку-магглу, которая, по его словам, зарабатывала на жизнь «пороком». (Последнее вызвало азартный интерес всей мужской половины факультета, пожелавших узнать, какими именно нетрудовыми доходами жила маггла. «Надеюсь, ты её шантажировал?» — спросил тогда Симус, мечтая узнать грязные подробности. По словам Невилла, «порочный» образ жизни заключался в том, что соседка пекла блинчики на продажу, а налогов не платила. «Ей было семьдесят шесть лет», — пояснил Невилл под общий стон разочарования). Гарри угрюмо сказал, что ему на полотне видится волшебник, который пытается задушить какую-то рыжую девушку. А лишённый воображения Рон решил, что художнику просто стало плохо после несвежей запеканки, и он не успел добежать до уборной. А вот до картины – успел.

Вдруг Симусу показалось, что волшебник на холсте изменил свою позу. Теперь он обвиняюще указывал рукой с неопрятными ногтями на своего спутника. Симус всмотрелся в размазанную фигуру, и вздрогнул. На человеке явно проступил гриффиндорский шарф, но лицо было скрыто под капюшоном плаща. От удивления Симус даже забыл про заклинание оглушения, и тут же в его уши ввинтился резкий голос Джинни: «… но Гарри по-прежнему считал, что я слишком хороша для него…». Неожиданно справа, из-за рамы, раздалось пыхтение, и показался самый толстый и неповоротливый пони, которого только можно было вообразить. Достойную конкуренцию скакуну составлял всадник, выглядевший невероятно гордо и нелепо. Не обращая внимания на Симуса, сэр Кэдоган (а это, конечно, был он) приблизился к волшебнику, демонстрируя удивительно неуклюжее мастерство верховой езды, и крикнул «Так они не поймут! Позвольте-ка мне!» Затем он принялся сдёргивать с загадочной фигуры плащ, приговаривая «Открой свой мерзостный лик, негодяй! Ах, ты отказываешься? Знай и трепещи – перед моей отвагой преклонялся сам сэр Ланселот, а увидев, как я гарцую на рыцарском турнире, Мерлин сказал королю Артуру…» Но что именно сказал Мерлин королю, так и осталось загадкой. Незнакомец на картине явно стремился сохранить инкогнито, и сопротивлялся изо всех сил, так что уже через секунду Храбрый Рыцарь Сэр Кэдоган оказался под копытами своего пони, но и оттуда продолжал выкрикивать бессвязные угрозы и припоминать сэра Ланселота. Однако на мгновение плащ сполз с лица его противника. Симус узнал эти глаза, этот рот, нос, эти ужасные уши…

– А потом я решила прикинуться холодной, чтобы проверить глубину чувств Гарри. Угадай, что на это сказала мамочкаа? – с упоением продолжала Джинни, пока Дин Томас целовал Лаванду с таким звуком, какой издаёт засорившаяся раковина после близкого знакомства с сантехником. Тут в комнате раздался странный визгливый голос:

– Тихо! – все трое с ужасом воззрились на Симуса, который нетерпеливыми жестами призывал их умолкнуть. Он лихорадочно соображал. В его памяти всплыл вечер, когда он ещё не приступил к исполнению своего задания, а Гарри болтал с Роном, который рисовал что-то на полях своей тетради. Отстранив Джинни, Симус подошёл к кровати Рона и вытащил из его сумки тетрадь по зельям. Ему не пришлось долго искать. Он протянул находку Дину. Лаванда и Джинни, заглянув туда, не заметили ничего странного. Дин вырвал тетрадь, и, легонько оттолкнув Лаванду, принялся листать. Они были везде. На каждой странице, на полях. Эти странные закорючки. Рон _рисовал пауков._

– Где Гарри? – спросил Дин жутко спокойным голосом.

– С Роном, наверху, – растерянно ответила Джинни, до которой, наконец, начало что-то доходить. Она зажала рот рукой, в ужасе переводя взгляд с Симуса на Дина и обратно. Через секунду все четверо, включая Лаванду, которая по-прежнему ничего не понимала, опрометью бросились вон из спальни.

В дверях они столкнулись с Невиллом и Полумной, которые, заливаясь краской, держались за руки.

– Рон… Гарри… Там… Наверху… – выдохнул Дин. Ужасное выражение появилось на добром лице Невилла, и он, расталкивая остальных, кинулся бежать со всех ног. Однако один человек умудрился оказаться впереди него. Джинни всегда хорошо бегала, ведь ей не раз и не два приходилось гоняться за Гарри.

Гермиона с глухим раздражением постучалась в дверь хижины Хагрида.

– Редиска! – наконец, витиевато выругалась она. Почему лесничий вечно зовёт её так не вовремя? Ей казалось, что ещё немного – и она придумает новый способ поимки Волдеморта, но этот несвоевременный вызов опять спутал все карты.

Увидев смиренное лицо Хагрида, Гермиона устыдилась своих мыслей. Великану явно было не по себе: он даже забыл предложить Гермионе очередное жутковатое угощение, а сидел перед камином, безучастно глядя на языки пламени.

– Что-то случилось? – мягко спросила Гермиона (всё-таки у неё была доброе сердце).

– Как ты думаешь: блондин–Слизерин – это хорошая рифма? – упавшим голосом спросил Хагрид.

– Это, в принципе, _рифма_, – осторожно согласилась Гермиона. – Ты пишешь стихи?

– Не стихи. _Сюрюнаду_, – обречённо ответил хозяин.

– Этот твой фант? – ахнула Гермиона. Заставлять Хагрида петь и сочинять было почти так же жестоко, как и заставлять Снейпа плясать канкан (Гермионе даже стало дурно от мысли о подобном). – Но для кого, Хагрид?

– Для этого негодяя, Малфоя, – с отвращением сказал Хагрид. И с ещё более глубоким отвращением добавил: – Старшенького, значицца.

– Какой кошмар! Это же жестоко! – воскликнула Гермиона, подумав про себя, что жестоко это в первую очередь по отношению к «старшенькому».

– Я тебе печенюшек забыл предложить! Что ж ты молчишь? – всполошился Хагрид и достал печально известные чашки. Гермиона поёжилась. Она знала, что лесничий никогда не моет посуду, считая лучшим средством для очистки чашек и тарелок язык Клыка, но отказаться не посмела. Хагрид гордо протянул ей нечто, напоминающее старую подмётку, но нежного голубоватого оттенка.

– Французский ягодный пирог. Мадам Максим, значит, готовила, – пояснил Хагрид. Мадам Максим навещала лесничего полгода назад, но Гермиона не решилась обидеть хозяина.

– Как у вас с Роном там дела? Свадьбу-то, того, после экзаменов справите, так, что ли? – спросил Хагрид с присущим ему изяществом.

– Мы разошлись, – тихо сказала Гермиона, впервые озвучивая то, что давно было очевидно, но в чём из упрямства она раньше отказывалась признаваться самой себе.

– Это а кого же ты его променяла? – с возмущением загремел Хагрид. – Решила, он недостаточно хорош для тебя, да? Ум в мужчине не главное, – убеждённо заявил лесничий, взволнованно почёсывая бороду. Найдя там небольшое птичье гнездо, он на секунду растерялся, но затем продолжил прежним обвиняющим тоном: – Да такого парня поискать!

– Я не бросала его, Хагрид, – устало сказала Гермиона. – Он сам отказался от меня.

– Что-то не пойму я… Уж не знаю, что должно было случиться, чтобы он тебя бросил, – удивился Хагрид. – Вообще, между нами, он немного странный был эти дни. Заходил тут ко мне – а пирожки не съел! И, знаешь, что сказал? Тихо так, шепотком? Как, говорит, мне опротивело лопать по три порции, как можно быть таким обжорой? А пирожки первый сорт, значицца, были, я даже тесто не забыл добавить… Гермиона, ты куда?

Она бежала к замку со всех ног. Только бы успеть.

– Рон, это несмешно, – беспомощно сказал Гарри.

– Что уж тут смешного, – охотно согласился Рон, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

– Это не можешь быть ты! Просто не можешь! Ты мой друг!

– Это оказалось очень кстати, – тем же голосом ответил Рон.

– Твоя мама вязала мне свитера! Я делился с тобой ланчем! Ты обожаешь «Пушки Педдлс»! – с отчаянием убеждал Гарри.

– Лишние воспоминания будут _удалены_, – снисходительно объяснил Рон. _Рон_? Его глаза сверкнули красной вспышкой.

Гарри сунул руку в карман мантии и обнаружил, что палочки у него при себе нет.

– Осталась в спальне, – радостно кивнув, подтвердил Рон, и Гарри с ужасом, как в замедленном кино, увидел, как тот достаёт свою («это-не-палочка-Рона!» – пронеслась запоздалая мысль).

На лестнице раздался топот множества ног.

Рон тоже услышал его. Он направил палочку на Гарри и ободряюще подмигнул: – Они не успеют, – заверил он.

Всех злодеев подводит тяга к ярким эффектам.

Гарри раньше не мог себе представить, что «Авада Кедавра» можно говорить _хором_. Вспышка зелёного пламени перед глазами – и всё потонуло в густой, обволакивающей темноте. Последним, что Гарри услышал, был знакомый голос:

– Дети, вы идиоты! – а потом всё окончательно закрутилось перед глазами в безумной карусели, и наступила чернота.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14. Древняя Магия**

**Глава 14. Древняя Магия**

– Как же ему это удалось? Столько времени в одиночку противостоять Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть!... Мальчик просто герой. Когда же он придёт в себя? – донеслось до Гарри. Он решил не открывать глаза и принял максимально живописную позу, ожидая услышать ещё что-нибудь лестное.

– Да, для такого требуется недюжинная сила воли, – подхватила профессор Спраут. – Пожалуй, я переименую свою Западную теплицу в его честь. Или, может, столовую? – Гарри засопел, надеясь услышать слова Снейпа.

– Столовая Уизли – звучит ужасно, – прокомментировал Снейп. – Всё равно, что пансион благородных девиц имени Беллатрисы Лестрейндж. Или бюро добрых услуг Волдеморта.

– Или салон красоты имени Северуса Снейпа, – подхватил голос Люциуса Малфоя.

«Уизли?» Гарри открыл глаза и обнаружил, что все столпились вокруг лежащего на полу Рона, а на него не обращают никакого внимания.

– Гарри пришёл в себя! – пропищал Колин Криви. Несколько человек обернулось к Гарри.

– Рон пришёл в себя! – воскликнул Дин, и все моментально повернулись обратно.

Через десять минут Гарри и Рон уже были с комфортом устроены в палате мадам Помфри, и она срочно вливала в них все свои лекарства, которые считала лишними, и у которых заканчивался срок годности.

– Как это было, Рон, мальчик мой? – спросил Дамблдор.

– Странно. Это был как будто я, и в то же время не я. Так необычно… В голове были жуткие пугающие непривычные ощущения…

– Уизли, это называется «мысли», – подсказал Снейп.

– Северус, я удивлён, что _ты_ заметил, что происходит, одним из последних, – с упрёком сказал Дамблдор. – Хорошо, что я вовремя приехал.

– Кстати, почему ты приехал именно сейчас, Альбус? – спросила МакГонагалл.

– Мне прислали знак, что пора срочно возвращаться. Одна храбрая юная леди дала мне знать, что моё присутствие совершенно необходимо.

– Храбрая юная леди – это я, – просияв, объяснила Джинни. – У меня было написано: отправить сову профессору Дамблдору, когда ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.

– Это придумала я, – рассудительно пояснила Гермиона. – Нужно было предусмотреть все последствия.

– И ситуация действительно начала выходить из-под контроля: Гарри почему-то стал так ко мне так холоден!

– Как же вы все поняли, в ком прячется наш главный враг? – спросила МакГонагалл. Ей было _немного_ досадно, что она-то до самого конца ни о чём не догадывалась.

– Оценки по зельям, – процедил Снейп. – Я понял, что никакому Уизли не под силу писать настолько грамотные работы. А Тёмный Лорд всегда был искусен в моём предмете.

– Пауки на полях, – объяснил Дин. – Рон бы никогда не стал их рисовать! – получив чувствительный удар по коленке, Дин неохотно добавил: – Это Симус заметил первый.

– Хагрид сказал, что Рон только симулировал аппетит, – сказала Гермиона. Она слегка покраснела: – А потом я поняла, что настоящий Рон никогда не смог бы меня разлюбить.

– Конечно! – горячо согласился Рон.

– А ты, Гарри? Когда ты понял, что это твой лучший друг? – спросил Дамблдор.

– Когда он сказал мне об этом в третий раз, – пробормотал Гарри.

– А почему вы сказали, что мы идиоты, сэр? – осмелев, спросила Гермиона.

– Потому что вы всё сделали неправильно, дети мои, – печально сказал Дамблдор. – Я так надеялся, что после всех наших разговоров, Гарри, ты уяснишь: победить Волдеморта должен ты, и только ты, в одиночку. И что же? В критический момент у тебя даже не оказалось с собой палочки.

– Но ведь он побеждён? – спросил Гарри, уши которого отчаянно пылали.

– Нет, мальчик мой. Он временно развоплотился, но не уничтожен. Я уверен, что он ещё вернётся, причём, когда мы меньше всего будем этого ждать. Боюсь, нас впереди ждёт множество опасных приключений, – пророчески добавил директор.

– Я, вообще-то говоря, удивлена, что у кого-то хватило сил должным образом применить непростительное заклинание, – сказала МакГонагалл. – Для того чтобы оно подействовало, надо испытывать настоящую холодную ярость.

– У меня ничего не получилось, – призналась Гермиона. – Я не смогла заставить себя использовать Аваду против Рона.

– Моё заклинание было блокировано Малфоем, – нехотя объяснил Снейп.

– Поверь мне, милый Северус – это чистая случайность! – развёл руками Люциус, осторожно отступая к двери.

– Почему не сработало заклинание мистера Финнигана, полагаю, можно не объяснять, – сказала МакГонагалл, рассматривая табличку «Авада Кидавра тебе негодяй!» в руках Симуса.

– Я услышала, что все кричат «Авада Кедавра!», и тоже крикнула. Но особой ненависти я этот момент не испытывала, думала, это шутка такая, – неуверенно улыбаясь, сказала Лаванда.

– Я хотел, но… В плохую погоду в палочке что-то замыкает, и она перестаёт работать. Видимо, брак? – с преувеличенной обеспокоенностью произнёс Дин. (Все видели, что на самом деле он прятался за спиной Лаванды, что не помешало Дину спустя много лет рассказывать своим детям, как именно его дуэль с Волдемортом стала решающей).

– Тем не менее, нашлись храбрецы, которые применили заклинание верно, – с гордостью сказала МакГонагалл. – Хотя странно, что именно вы двое почувствовали настоящую ненависть и пожелали Волдеморту смерти.

– Это ему за Джонни, – сумрачно произнёс Невилл.

– Он хотел убить Гарри и расстроить, таким образом, _мою свадьбу_! – гневно заявила Джинни.

Выздоровление Гарри и Рона, благодаря стараниям мадам Помфри, а, скорее, вопреки им, шло довольно быстро. В свободное время они играли в магические шахматы на желание, в результате чего Гарри проиграл свои завтраки на месяц вперёд. Джинни сутки напролёт сидела на его кровати, безжалостно отдавливая ему ноги, и непрерывно поправляла подушку и одеяло, поскольку именно так, по её мнению, полагалось вести себя у постели раненого героя.

Колин Криви старался слишком не докучать Гарри и ограничился десятью-двенадцатью небольшими интервью. Завидев его, Гарри обычно прикидывался, что впал в кому, так что ответы Гарри на свои вопросы Колину пришлось придумывать самому. Этим можно объяснить появление в школьной газете статьи «Когда Рон сказал, что он Волдеморт, тут-то я понял, что это такой намёк!»

Снейп не зашёл ни разу.

Все причастные к последним событиям собрались в кабинете Дамблдора. Было понятно, что разговор предстоит серьёзный. МакГонагалл тяжело дышала, обмениваясь выразительными взглядами с профессором Спраут. Снейп уставился своими непроницаемыми глазами в камин. Рон сидел в самом роскошном кресле, отчего ему явно было не по себе. Гермиона и Гарри расположились рядом с ним, а сзади на небольших табуретах примостились Симус, Дин, Лаванда, Невилл, Полумна и, разумеется, Джинни. Рон и Дин шёпотом заключили пари на предмет того, сколько раз директор скажет «мальчик мой».

Что-то подсказывало Гарри, что в противостоянии с Волдемортом он проявил себя не лучшим образом, и теперь он опасался реакции Дамблдора. Директор обнадёжил Гарри доброжелательной улыбкой, отчего тот совсем упал духом.

– В этой комнате находится настоящий герой, – начал Дамблдор. На этот раз Гарри был достаточно догадлив, чтобы не принять эти слова на свой счёт. – И не один, – продолжал директор. – Все вы – настоящие герои, достойные того…

– Чтобы про них написали в школьной газете? – перебил Колин. (Его не приглашали, но он всё-таки не утерпел и проскользнул внутрь, спрятавшись за креслом МакГонагалл).

– Не только. Хотя, без сомнения, рассказ об этих событиях войдёт во все учебники истории.

Услышав, что учебник станет ещё длиннее, все, кроме Гермионы, приуныли.

– Северус, я был несправедлив к тебе, мальчик мой… – по лицу Снейпа можно было прочитать, насколько ему приятно слышать такое обращение. – Ты отвлёк внимание Малфоя, который бы пришёл на выручку своему повелителю, и тогда конец этой истории был бы непредсказуем.

– Но где же он, Альбус? – спросила МакГонагалл, медленно моргая, что придавало ей сходство с огромной совой.

– Исчез; вероятно, где-то скрывается, – предположил Снейп. Он прекрасно знал местонахождение «Дорогого Люциуса», но решил пока придержать эту информацию в секрете.

– Может, это даже хорошо, что его здесь нет, – задумчиво сказала Гермиона. – Вряд ли бы он выдержал песни Хагрида.

– Рубеус увлёкся вокалом? Не знал…

– Это же его ф… — начала Гермиона, но вдруг почувствовала, как кто-то весьма больно наступил ей на ногу. Подняв глаза, она встретилась с яростным взглядом МакГонагалл.

– Нам надо убедиться, что в Уизли не осталось ничего от Волдеморта, – сказал Снейп и так поглядел на Рона, что у того душа ушла в пятки. Не в первый раз он подумал, что в Снейпе есть что-то от инквизитора. Рон постарался придать лицу максимально глупое выражение, в надежде, что от него отстанут.

– Вы же видите: несчастный ребёнок ещё не оправился от шока! – возмутилась МакГонагалл.

– Боюсь, Северус прав, – вздохнул Дамблдор. – Мы должны быть уверены.

– Я чист! В Джинни же не сохранилось ничего от Тёмного Лорда! – запротестовал Рон.

– С этим можно поспорить, – пробормотал Гарри.

Дамблдор подошёл к Рону и ласково спросил:

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, мальчик мой?

– Я чувствую, что на обед съел что-то не то, и теперь мне как-то не так…

– Узнаю старину Рона! – радостно сказал Дин. – Он так всегда разговаривал!

– Уизли, назовите основные свойства австралийских акаций, – вкрадчиво попросил Снейп.

– Чаво? – вытаращил глаза Рон.

– Скажи, что такое альпийский чернокорень? – спросила Гермиона.

– Это такая специя, в суп кладут, да?

– Сколько планет Солнечной системы могут оказать влияние на способность к ясновидению?

– Тридцать девять, – не моргнув глазом, ответил Рон.

– Какое событие является поворотным моментом в истории гриндилоу?

– А пёс его знает, – сказал Рон. С каждым ответом любимого лицо Гермионы расцветало всё ярче, и, наконец, она не выдержала и повисла на шее Рона, плача и смеясь одновременно и бессвязно бормоча: «Рон, настоящий, настоящий!...»

– Действительно – ни малейших следов Волдеморта, — с облегчением констатировал Дамблдор.

– Как и мозгов, – пробормотал Снейп.

– Всё же я надеялся, что кто-нибудь догадается раньше. Ведь я оставил вам такую великолепную подсказку! Или, лучше сказать, Предостережение.

– О чём это вы, сэр? – удивился Дин.

– О картине в вашей спальне, конечно! На неё были наложены мощные чары: со временем она должна была открыть, где прячется Волдеморт. Неужели, когда вы смотрели на картину, у вас не появлялись _подозрения_?

– У меня появлялись подозрения, что у художника поехала крыша, – признался Гарри.

– Если я долго глядел на неё, у меня даже пропадал аппетит, – с ужасом вспомнил Рон.

– Творчество маггла-шизофреника! – фыркнул Дин.

– Тот, кто нарисовал её, был одержим нарглами, – безапелляционно заявила Полумна.

Дамблдор нахмурился, и всех внезапно озарило, что картину написал именно директор. Повисло неловкое молчание...

– А где профессор Флитвик? И Трелони? И, наконец, наша восходящая звезда – молодой преподаватель ЗОТИ? – спросил Дамблдор. Однако все коллеги как воды в рот набрали и с внезапно вспыхнувшим интересом принялись изучать что-то у себя под ногами. Тогда Дамблдор решил обратиться с тем же вопросом к студентам: – Гарри?

– Ээээ, – замялся Гарри, которому вовсе не улыбалось стать тем ненормальным, который расскажет директору об инициативе близнецов. Затем он вспомнил свой фант, и почувствовал, что начинает краснеть. Гарри поднял глаза на Снейпа. Зельевар медленно поднялся и подошёл к окну. Его резко очерченный профиль выделялся на фоне весеннего неба.

– Может, ты, Невилл? Кстати, вот, бери лимонные дольки… Или, может, ириски? Ванильная пастилка?

Директор никогда раньше не видел, чтоб на его угощение люди реагировали так странно – покрывались мертвенной бледностью, бормотали нечто неразборчивое и пулей выбегали из кабинета, как будто борясь с тошнотой.

– Что это с ним? Аллергия на сладкое? Ладно, я уверен, мистер Финниган сможет мне объяснить, что происходит.

Спрашивать Симуса было не самым лучшим решением, но Дамблдор продолжал ждать ответа, и наконец, профессор Спраут не выдержала: – Альбус, нам надо кое-что с тобой обсудить. _Без учеников_, – подчеркнула она и выразительно посмотрела на дверь.

– Да, детишки, идите, поиграйте, – с облегчением закивала МакГонагалл. – Прятки, жмурки и другие весёлые игры! А взрослым надо поговорить о своих скучных делах.

Вместо того чтобы предаться предложенным МакГонагалл невинным забавам, студенты собрались в гостиной Гриффиндора и пересказывали остальным произошедшие события. Почему-то раньше никому не приходило в голову, что директор может быть не в курсе творимого в школе безобразия. Впрочем, это не вызвало большой паники. Было решено свалить всё на Фреда и Джорджа, а если те так и не объявятся – на преподавателей.

– В конце концов, это их работа – следить за нами.

– Неужели теперь всё закончится? И оставшиеся фанты исполнять не надо?

– Симус, а ты что загадал?

– Я не буду разговаривать, пока мне не вернут нормальный голос!

– Эх, хорошее было время, когда ты молчал.

– И не говори, Рон, это был самый разумный фант.

– Нет, ещё лучше было, когда все растения разбежались.

– А мне нравились навозные бомбы!

– Помните Трелони, ха-ха-ха!

– А как пароль угадывали?

– Из Крэбба знатный хряк вышел!

– Верните мне мой голос!

– Какая зараза, интересно, загадала мне сдавать зелья на «отлично»?

– А вспомни Флитвика?

– А фант Гарри? Вот где ужас-то!

– Кстати, чем там дело кончилось?

– Говорят, Криви Гарри спас…

– Кто говорит?

– Криви говорит…

– Признавайтесь уже, придурки, кто мне сделал такой голос?

– Умора… Скажи ещё что-нибудь!

– У него голос даже противней, чем у Лаванды!

– Скажешь тоже, с ней никто не сравнится!

– Дин, твою девушку оскорбляют, а ты молчишь!

– Эээ... Не оскорбляйте мою девушку.

– Дин, она послана тебе в качестве наказания за то интервью!

– Идея! Пусть Симус споёт с Лавандой дуэтом...

– Точно! И Хагрида пригласите, на подпевку.

– Он придёт с Клыком. И кентаврами…

– Тогда Тёмному Лорду точно конец!

– Ха-ха-ха!

– Почему-то мне кажется, – с хитрой улыбкой начал Дамблдор, – что я чего-то не знаю… А когда от меня что-то скрывают, я начинаю думать, что это _что-то_ очень плохое.

– Альбус… – начала МакГонагалл. Затем мужество ей изменило, и она поспешно добавила: – Северус как раз собирался тебе кое-что рассказать…

Снейп одарил МакГонагалл нежным взглядом, в котором ясно читались десятки, сотни, тысячи баллов, снятых в скором будущем с гриффиндорцев.

– Альбус, у нас здесь произошёл один весьма неприятный инцидент... Часть присутствующих приняла участие в так называемой Большой Игре…

– Какая ещё Большая Игра? – удивился Дамблдор.

– Альбус, ты не можешь не знать об этом! – занервничала МакГонагалл. Это же Древняя Магия Большого Розыгрыша! Из Суперсекретного отдела Запретной секции библиотеки!

– Освящённая веками традиция, – важно пояснила Спраут.

– И в чём же заключается эта Древняя Магия? – спросил Дамблдор, и глаза его странно блеснули за стёклами очков.

– Фанты… – насупившись, нехотя сказал Снейп.

Дамблдор почувствовал, что сохранять серьёзный вид становится всё труднее. Чем дольше он смотрел на удручённые лица своих преподавателей, тем сильнее смех рвался наружу.

– Простите меня... Но вы ведь все приличные люди… Неужели кто-нибудь загадал своим коллегам что-то недопустимое?

– Видишь ли, Альбус, – сказала МакГонагалл. – Так получилось, что участвовали не только мы. Кажется, эта идея пришлась по вкусу и некоторым ученикам.

– _Всем_ ученикам, – поправила Спраут.

– И наши фанты необъяснимым образом перемешались, и… Некоторые оказались совершенно отвратительными.

– В сущности, все, – добавил Снейп, который пострадал больше всех, как главный кумир студентов.

– Почему же вы не остановили это безобразие? – удивился Дамблдор, и ему ответил хор возмущённых голосов:

– Как ты не понимаешь, Альбус?!

– Это же Древняя Магия!

– Ужасно древняя!

– Её нельзя отменить!

– А то пророчество исполнится само!

Далее директор сказал совершенно ужасную вещь:

– _Минерва, в Запретной секции библиотеки нет Суперсекретного отдела._


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15. Казнить нельзя наградить**

**Казнить нельзя наградить**

– Минерва, у нас в библиотеке нет сверхсекретного отдела, вот уже больше двухсот лет. Ты же сама видела, как его ликвидировали!

МакГонагалл густо покраснела: отчасти из-за того, что был озвучен (_частично!_) её возраст, отчасти из-за того, что начала о чём-то догадываться.

– Кто-нибудь из вас своими глазами видел этот… документ? Труд? Фолиант? Пергамент?

Ответом было красноречивое молчание. Почему-то преподаватели избегали смотреть друг на друга. И тем более на Дамблдора.

– Но это невозможно! – наконец, не выдержала Спраут. От возмущения ей не хватало воздуха: – Ведь это что же – получается, что вся школа, в полном составе_… включая преподавателей_… без всякой видимой причины вела себя как законченные идиоты?!

Дамблдор развёл руками.

– Я убью его, – пробормотала МакГонагалл, и глаза её зажглись дьявольским огоньком.

– Не его – _их_, – уточнил Снейп.

– Насколько мне известно, они будут здесь уже скоро, – сказал директор.

– Отлично! – нехорошо обрадовалась Спраут. – Пойду спрошу у Филча, далеко ли он убрал свои пыточные орудия.

Снейп молчал, очевидно, вынашивая какие-то собственные зловещие планы, в которые предпочёл никого не посвящать.

– Итак, как я уже сказал, через пару часов здесь будут оба мистера Уизли… И полагаю, мы от всей души поблагодарим их за проявленное мужество.

Окружающие обменялись осторожными взглядами, в которых ясно читалось: «Совсем сдаёт старик».

– Сейчас вам всё станет понятно – обнадёжил Дамблдор. – Они приедут не одни. В прессу просочились грязные, отвратительные слухи о нашей школе… Отвратительные, прежде всего, потому, что это чистая правда. Если захотите ознакомиться с последней статьёй мисс Скитер… – директор сделал паузу, указывая взглядом на газету, но желающих не нашлось, – то вы найдёте там весьма детальный отчёт о последних событиях. Всё это наводит на мысли, что её снабжал информацией некто весьма осведомлённый.

– Я, кажется, _догадываюсь_, с какого факультета этот «некто», – едко сказал Снейп, бросая убийственные взгляды на МакГонагалл.

– Разумеется, это Малфой, – упрямо сказала она.

– Вы забываете о главном, – прервал этот увлекательный спор Дамблдор. – Совсем скоро нас посетят с визитом, а точнее, с инспекцией, представители министерства, и если мы не сможем предоставить исчерпывающего объяснения тому, что здесь творилось…

– Мы расскажем всё, как было! – горячо воскликнула Спраут. – Эти негодяи понесут наказание.

– Без меня, — коротко сказал Снейп. – Я отказываюсь признаваться, что каким-то двум жуликам удалось меня провести.

– Нас поднимут на смех… – прошептала МакГонагалл.

– Поэтому нам остаётся только одно, – торжественно сказал Дамблдор.

В гостиной Гриффиндора, против обыкновения, царило уныние и пораженческие настроения. Старосты факультетов только что передали всем строгое распоряжение деканов: всё отрицать, фантов не выполнять, ничему не удивляться. Те, кто успели сделать своё задание, теперь кипели праведным гневом по отношению к тем, кто оказался избавлен от такой необходимости. Самым же возмутительным было то, что директор в кратчайшие сроки умудрился максимально исправить нанесённый школе ущерб. Флитвик и Трелони были возвращены в нормальное состояние (если к последней можно было применить такое определение), Симус обрёл прежний голос, чем не замедлил воспользоваться, перессорившись со всеми, кто встретился ему в тот день. Даже растения из теплиц были возвращены на место – коварство директора не знало преград!

Далее камнем преткновения стала битва с Волдемортом. По странному совпадению каждый считал, что героизм проявил именно он, пока все остальные валяли дурака. Лишь в одном ученики сходились: никто не считал героем Гарри. К тому, что он постоянно выживает, все уже успели привыкнуть и не видели здесь ничего _особенного_. У Симуса этот факт вызывал даже некоторую досаду. (Гарри явно не оправдал его надежд). Одна Джинни нежно прижималась к Гарри и несколько раз подробно объяснила ему, что их свадьбе и десять Волдемортов не смогут помешать. Нельзя сказать, чтобы это обнадёживало.

Несколько студенток младших курсов избрали своим кумиром Рона и пытались привлечь его внимание томными вздохами и загадочными улыбками. Однако ни малейших шансов на успех у них не было – его интересовала только Гермиона. Гермиону, в свою очередь, интересовал только Рон и экзамены, ведь сейчас эти две волнующие темы переплелись! Дело в том, что Рон забыл всё, что выучил, будучи одержимым Волдемортом, и теперь вынужден был срочно многое навёрстывать. Способность к учёбе, усидчивость и трудолюбие вернулись к Рону в полной мере, и он тоскливо рассматривал учебник, который ещё пару дней назад мог цитировать с любого места наизусть, и в котором сейчас не понимал ни слова. Вдруг новая ужасная мысль пришла ему в голову.

– Может, Тёмный Лорд, когда уходил, забрал у меня часть мозгов? – с тревогой спросил он.

Симус обидно рассмеялся (Рон предпочёл не расспрашивать о причине такого веселья, у него было странное предчувствие, что он не услышит ничего лестного), а Дин попытался успокоить товарища словами: – Не переживай, дружище. Ты до всей этой истории был таким же ту…. Эээ, именно таким. Узнаю старину Рона, вот что я хотел сказать, – наконец, скомкано подвёл итог он.

– Рон ещё получит отлично по зельям, – своим самым убедительным голосом сказала Гермиона и аккуратно повернула голову Рона назад, к учебнику. Где-то глубоко в душе (очень глубоко!), всё в ней пело и ликовало – теперь никто не представлял угрозы её положению лучшей ученицы!

Дин Томас утверждал, что всех спас именно он. Главным его аргументом было то, что «вот и Лаванда так думает». Опыт подсказывал гриффиндорцам, что спорить с Дином и Лавандой одновременно – это только продлевать пытку, поэтому возражать никто не стремился.

Однако не в характере Симуса было сдаваться без боя. Он объяснил, что он один заметил пауков, и только врождённая скромность не позволила ему объявить в кабинете у Дамблдора, кому школа обязана своим спасением. Гермиона по этому поводу пробормотала, что скромный Финниган встречается так же часто, как швейцарский флот, но неграмотные гриффиндорцы не оценили её иронии. Наконец, Симус объявил, что его скромность славится по всей Ирландии, эффектно исчерпав тему.

Тот факт, что близнецы всё это время водили окружающих за нос, никого не тревожил, ведь вместе с ними пострадали и преподаватели, что полностью обеляло поступок Фреда и Джорджа в глазах студентов. Много раздоров, склок и даже подзатыльников вызвало обсуждение вопроса – кто же снабжал Скитер информацией. Подозрения опять пали на Дина Томаса, и он бы обязательно оправдался, если бы Лаванда не выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы внезапно броситься ему в объятья с криком «Мой рыцарь!». Это на несколько минут лишило Дина способности соображать, и в обычное-то время не являвшейся его сильной чертой. Дин выпятил нижнюю губу и украдкой бросил на себя взгляд в зеркало. Он пришёл к выводу, что выпячивание губы придаёт ему мудрый и отрешённый вид и решил почаще так делать.

– Кошмар! Не понимаю, как можно вешаться парню на шею? – возмущённо сказала Джинни. Тут она заметила, что Гарри куда-то исчез вместе с Полумной, и, хищно улыбнувшись, пошла его разыскивать.

А загадочный осведомитель Риты Скитер тем временем спокойно сидел в самом центре гриффиндорской гостиной. Он смеялся над Симусом и Дином, сочувствовал Рону по поводу суровости Гермионы, а той – по поводу неспособности Рона запомнить хоть какое-нибудь слово, если в нём больше пяти букв. Он был абсолютно незаметен.

– Полумна, куда ты меня тащишь? В чём я должен тебе помочь?

– Надо вознаградить того, кто спас нас всех. Того, о ком все забыли, – медленно моргая обоими глазами, торжественно произнесла она.

– Ты, конечно, не обо мне? – осторожно спросил Гарри.

– Стой здесь и следи, чтобы Филч не появился, – строго сказала Полумна и исчезла в кладовке, откуда через секунду послышался страшный грохот и звон.

– Ты в порядке? – с тревогой поинтересовался Гарри.

– В полном, – послышался голос Полумны откуда-то с пола. – Я только что узнала, что когда на голову падает оловянное ведро – это очень неприятно, – серьёзным голосом сообщила она минуту спустя.

– Так кто же всех спас, Полумна? – наконец, не выдержал Гарри. Он уже давно отказался от идеи понять странную логику подружки Невилла.

– Сэр Кэдоган, кто же ещё? – удивилась Полумна, выходя из двери. В руках у неё были кисти и краски. – И он получит свою награду!

Вернувшись в гостиную, Гарри с облегчением увидел, что все заняты своими делами, только Симус буркнул: – Дин, он опять живой, убирай сумку с его кровати.

Рон бросил на Гарри умоляющий взгляд поверх огромного учебника, в котором ему азартно что-то показывала Гермиона, но Гарри малодушно сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

В последнее время он жил как будто на автопилоте, но настоящие мысли его бродили далеко.

Чем сейчас занимается Снейп? Наверняка, вне себя от ярости из-за близнецов и статьи в «Пророке». Почему-то, представив себе разъярённого Снейпа, Гарри почувствовал что-то вроде нежности. Если раньше тот являлся ему лишь в снах, то теперь и днём Гарри не мог выбросить из головы навязчивые образы того, что было, а особенно того, чего, судя по всему, никогда не будет. И вот с этим-то Гарри не мог смириться.

Снейп, конечно, уже давно забыл о том, что произошло. «Если забыл, я заставлю его вспомнить», – упрямо подумал Гарри. Обнаружив, что все уставились на него с немым изумлением, он понял, что последнюю фразу произнёс вслух.

Гермиона перехватила его испуганный взгляд и радостно закивала: – Конечно, Гарри, мы обязательно заставим Рона вспомнить всё, что он учил!

Старшие студенты всех факультетов вместе со своими деканами, а также остальными преподавателями готовились к встрече. Все лица старательно выражали беззаботность и радостное недоумение.

– Как это мило со стороны господина министра навестить школу… Кстати, зачем он приехал? – громким ненатуральным голосом спросила МакГонагалл.

– Забрать нас в Азкабан, – мрачно сказал Снейп, и на него тут же зашикали.

– Если я увижу этих мерзавцев Уизли, я не уверена, что смогу себя контролировать, – пробормотала Спраут.

– Так, всё в порядке? – потирая руки, спросил Дамблдор.

– Порядка здесь не будет, пока жив хоть один гриффиндорец, – сварливо отозвался Снейп.

– Студенты, вообще, приносят одни беспокойства. Особенно живые, – согласился Филч. Он тепло вспоминал времена Амбридж – эта удивительная женщина всецело разделяла его подход к обучению.

– Ты, милая, главное, не нервничай – уже всё позади, – успокаивала МакГонагалл Трелони, которую удалось довольно быстро избавить от одержимости Джорджем. Правда, на смену этой одержимости пришёл навязчивый бред предсказания. Причём масштаб пророчеств изменился, теперь Трелони уже не ограничивалась мелочами вроде смерти Гарри Поттера. За последний час она успела наобещать эпидемию чумы, землетрясение и три мировые войны, каждая из которых должна была окончиться гибелью всего живого. Также выздоровление сопровождалось интересным эффектом — что-то странное произошло с глазами Трелони, и каждый из них смотрел в свою сторону, что придавало предсказательнице ещё более экстравагантный вид.

– Будем надеяться, что всё закончилось, – сказал Дамблдор.

– Даже не верится, – пробормотал Флитвик, с подозрением глядя на свои ноги. Ему было немного жаль двух исчезнувших конечностей – с ними коридоры Хогвартса было преодолевать куда удобнее.

– Итак, подведём итоги. Пострадавшие вылечены, растения в теплицы собраны, Финниган получил свой голос… Минерва, ты сказала студентам, чтобы они не вздумали больше выполнять никаких фантов?

– Конечно, конечно. Всё хорошо.

– Мы никого не забыли?

– Полный порядок.

– Всё что можно, исправлено.

– Лучше не бывает.

– Всё просто идеально!

И тут они услышали Его. _Голос._ Многократно усиленный с помощью специального устройства.

– Дорогой друг Малфой. Или, значицца, Люциус. Хоть мы с тобой и не ладили, но я решил спеть тебе сюрюнаду, потому что это, значит, такой фант. И пока я её писал, а мне никто почему-то не захотел помочь, я понял, что ты, в общем, ничего. В этой сюрюнаде есть рифма, по крайней мере, одна – мне тут кое-кто сказал, а она в этом, того, разбирается. Ты вот почему-то прячешься, так вот я решил, чтоб уж наверняка, погромче. Значит. Если кто будет подпевать, то я, это, буду рад…

– Катастрофа, – чуть слышно просипела МакГонагалл, в ужасе зажимая уши.

– Теперь никто не поверит, что у нас всё в порядке… – испугался Флитвик.

– Конечно, не поверит! Отныне мы обречены… Мне открылось будущее, – успокоила всех Трелони, глядя одним глазом на шпиль башни Астрономии, а другим – куда-то себе под ноги.

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона, не сговариваясь, бросились во двор. И как раз вовремя! Потому что Хагрид действительно пришёл не один, а взял с собой для компании Клыка. Оставалось лишь поблагодарить Мерлина за то, что он решил обойтись без кентавров.

– Хагрид! Подожди! Не надо исполнять этот фант! – переводя дух, затараторили все трое.

– Как это так – не надо?! – грозно спросил лесничий, а усилитель голоса разнёс эти слова на несколько миль. Сила его вокального дарования была так велика, что маленькие птички, на свою беду пролетавшие мимо, не выдерживали и падали на землю. – Это я что же – _зря_ писал?!

– Потом, потом… – бормотала Гермиона, пока Гарри и Рон вели ничего не понимающего и раздосадованного Хагрида к остальным преподавателям.

– Ты _непременно_ исполнишь всё, что написал… попозже, – с плохо скрываемым злорадством прошептал ему Снейп. – Конечно, Люциус будет _очень, очень рад_ услышать это… Он _всегда_ тебя уважал. Но не стоит делать этого сейчас, под всевидящим оком прессы.

– Какие ещё «О, компрессы»? – с недоумением гаркнул Хагрид, у которого никто не догадался отобрать усилитель голоса. В этот момент кареты с дорогими гостями остановились во дворе.

Первым появился Перси, он сегодня сопровождал министра, что наполняло его сердце пылким восторгом, а жизнь – новым смыслом. Выйдя из кареты и помогая выбраться министру, он окинул студентов победоносным взглядом, в котором читалось: «Все видели? Я ехал с ним вместе! В одной карете, ха! А чего в своей жизни добились _вы_?»

Министр посмотрел на встречающих сурово и для пущего эффекта страшно нахмурил брови (младший брат Колина Криви упал в обморок). Предчувствие, никогда не подводившее Скримджера, говорило ему, что этот хитрый старикан, Дамблдор, снова собирается морочить министерству голову. Но на этот раз он был полон решимости докопаться до истины, чего бы это ни стоило. Статья в «Пророке» требовала немедленного вмешательства в дела Хогвартса, потому что было совершенно очевидно: сейчас директор перешёл все границы.

Из второй кареты вышла Рита Скитер, и её ноздри жадно затрепетали в предвкушении сенсации. Она очень ценила своего осведомителя, но увидеть всё своими глазами, а, возможно, и сбить спесь с преподавателей было необычайно заманчивой перспективой. Ослепительно улыбнувшись профессорам, она достала Прытко-Пишущее перо.

_«Зловещий ветер завывал в арках старинного замка, когда я приблизилась к этому мрачному месту. Мои шаги гулко отзывались похоронным звоном по карьере профессора Дамблдора. Директор встретил меня со слезами на глазах; он чувствовал, что его правлению пришёл конец…» _– бойко застрочило Перо.

Когда появились двое, приехавшие в последней карете, по рядам прошёл шёпот.

До Хогсмита близнецы добирались на экспрессе вместе с Перси, которому суждено было запомнить эту поездку на всю жизнь. По дороге братья без передышки убеждали его, что в случившемся виноваты только они сами.

– С нами одни неприятности, – покаянно сказал Фред.

– Зачем я только появился на свет? – в тон ему спросил Джордж и горестно воздел руки к небу, а точнее, к засаленному потолку купе.

Перси не знал, как ответить на этот вопрос и после некоторых колебаний решил считать его риторическим.

– Да, наворотили вы дел с этой Игрой, конечно… Что же с вами теперь будет? – шёпотом спросил он, стараясь придать своему лицу сочувственное выражение. – Неужели Визенгамот?

– Куда там! – махнул рукой Фред. – И церемониться не будут. Если навечно упекут в Азкабан, считай, легко отделаемся.

– Да, об Азкабане нам теперь остаётся только мечтать, – вздохнул Джордж, и его глаза заблестели.

– Значит… казнь? – спросил Перси и, не отдавая себе отчёта, немного отодвинулся от любимых братьев.

– Есть такое место, – жарким шёпотом сказал Фред, напротив, пододвигаясь к Перси, – которое не называют.

– Неужели, – пробормотал Перси, который упёрся спиной в дверь купе и понял, что отступать дальше некуда.

– Но _тебе_ мы скажем, – пообещал Джордж.

– Это вовсе не обязательно, – заверил Перси, нервно прикидывая, нельзя ли выпрыгнуть из вагона на ходу.

– Это место, откуда не возвращаются. Даже название сводит людей с ума. Оно называется …

– Уверяю вас, это совсем не важно, – пропищал Перси.

– Называется БОНС.

– Это кошмар наяву!

– Дементоры сходят там с ума от ужаса.

– … и призывают смерть, и она бы пришла…

– … если бы уже не сидела там в одной из камер.

– Мама! – пролепетал Перси.

– Мама не должна ни о чём знать. Обещаешь?

– Да-да-да, – закивал Перси, зубы которого выбивали дробь.

– Одного я боюсь, Джордж, – задумчиво сказал Фред.

– Ты думаешь _о том же_, о чём и я?

– Да. Перси, ведь тебя тоже арестуют, как нашего сообщника.

– Но я же…

– Ты ведь наш брат, так? Работаешь в министерстве… У Визенгамота возникнут вопросы…

– Даже вопросов не возникнет, Фред. Сразу схватят… Вспомнят вот этот разговор – и всё.

По прибытии на платформу Перси кубарем выкатился из злополучного вагона и забрался в карету к Скримджеру, который аппарировал в Хогсмит прямо из министерства. Всю дорогу министр был вынужден выслушивать сбивчивые заверения своего помощника, что он уже давно не поддерживает контактов с братьями и никогда – _никогда_! – ни о чём серьёзном с ними не разговаривал.

– Приветствуем дорогих коллег и студентов! – радостно крикнул Фред, пока Джордж элегантно махал шляпой. Ученики встретили братьев восторженными взглядами, а преподаватели злобными перекошенными физиономии, что по их замыслу должно было изображать радостные улыбки.

Выйдя из кареты, Перси немедленно отбежал от близнецов подальше и принялся нашёптывать что-то на ухо министру, без конца указывая на братьев. Дамблдор же, напротив, пошёл им навстречу и взял каждого за руку.

– Вот они, эти бравые ребята! На таких молодцах и держится наш мир, верно? – спросил он, обращаясь к министру.

– Я здесь для того, чтобы получить разъяснения относительно беспорядков, творящихся в вверенном вашим заботам заведении, – чопорно сказал Скримджер, поджав губы.

– Да что же тут разъяснять? – удивился Дамблдор. Братья, стоя рядом с ним, как по команде, скромно опустили глаза. – Волдеморт в очередной раз повержен, благодаря слаженным действиям наших преподавателей и студентов.

– Почему _я_ узнаю об этом последним? – возмущённо спросил министр у Перси. Тот судорожно открывал и закрывал рот, тщетно пытаясь прочесть по лицам близнецов, что всё это, чёрт возьми, значит.

– Позвольте мне ввести вас в курс дела, раз уж ваши помощники оказались так нерасторопны, – доброжелательно начал Дамблдор. – Мы знали, что Волдеморт готовит новое нападение на Гарри в стенах Хогвартса. Для этой цели он избрал весьма оригинальный способ: действовать в чужом теле. Остроумно, вы не находите?

– Необычайно, – кисло сказал министр, бросая злые взгляды на Перси..

– Оставалось лишь выяснить, кто же этот человек, ведь под подозрением оказались абсолютно все! В этом заключалась главная сложность. Вы следите за моей мыслью?

— Да-да, разумеется, – буркнул Скримджер, отодвигаясь от Перси, лицо которого всё больше выражало отчаяние.

– Тут-то этим находчивым молодым людям и пришла в голову интересная идея – спутать Тёмному Лорду все карты, внести немного беспорядка в размеренную жизнь школы, и ждать, когда он себя проявит. Надо сказать, этот план был блестяще реализован!

– Каким же образом? – заинтересовался министр.

– В поисках Волдеморта независимо друг от друга трудились и ученики и профессора, — вдохновенно рассказывал Дамблдор. – Разумеется, Тёмный Лорд знал, что его ищут, но элемент внезапности – вот что стало нашим главным козырем! Именно эти благородные ребята дали нам время для манёвров и помешали немедленному исполнению замысла Волдеморта, – в глазах директора блеснули слёзы, когда он с силой сжал руки близнецов. «Мошенники», – чуть слышно прошептал он, продолжая улыбаться.

– То есть, всё, что описано в статье – это часть _плана_ по отражению атаки Тёмного Лорда? – с сомнением переспросил Скримджер.

– Статья полна преувеличений и передёргиваний – увы, качество прессы неуклонно падает, – печально вздохнул Дамблдор. – Но вы же и сами видите, что всё в порядке.

Министр прищурился и окинул недоверчивым взглядом преподавателей. По их лицам ясно читалось, что, во-первых, дело тут нечисто, а во-вторых, что пытаться добиться от них правды – пустая затея. – Как вы себя чувствуете? – без особой надежды на успех спросил он у Трелони.

Прежде чем ответить, прорицательница пару минут боролась со своими глазами, внезапно съехавшими к переносице, а затем деревянным голосом сообщила, что «скворцы собираются в стаи, третье кольцо Сатурна, берегись рыжего человека».

– С ней всё _в полном порядке_, – не допускающим возражений тоном сказала МакГонагалл.

– А может, я всё-таки спою? – раздался голос Хагрида над самым ухом Скримджера, что заставило того подскочить на месте и с несолидной для министра поспешностью отбежать подальше. Благоразумие подсказывало ему, что лучше оставить профессоров в покое.

– Персиваль, ваши братья заслуживают ордена Мерлина, – серьёзно сказал Скримджер. – Хоть вы и не ладите с ними…

– Наоборот, мы лучшие друзья! – запротестовал Перси. – Водой не разольёшь! Я всегда был для них примером, – добавил он, но обнаружил, что министр его уже не слушает.

Перестав улыбаться, Перси задумался. У него было неприятное чувство, что с тех пор, как ему, двухлетнему, показали новорожденных близнецов, всё в его жизни шло наперекосяк. «Что это ещё за бредятина? – раздражённо думал он. – За идиота они меня держат, что ли? БОНС…» Мысленно прочитав название загадочной тюрьмы наоборот, Перси застонал.

Однако он быстро взял себя в руки и поспешил к министру со словами: «Вообще-то, идея насчёт этого розыгрыша изначально была моя!»

– Мне кажется, старик немного жалеет о том, что сел тогда с нами играть в магический преферанс на желание, – с тревогой заметил Джордж

– Это было _немного_ опрометчиво с его стороны, – согласился Фред. – Да ещё нашей колодой. Ты не замечал, что с этими картами нам удивительно везёт?

– Но, главное, ведь всё закончилось просто прекрасно.

– Как и всегда. Мы вообще, ужасно милые ребята и несём повсюду радость и успокоение.

– Как жаль, что в этом жестоком мире некоторые склонны видеть во всём только дурное… Правда, Перси? – спросил Джордж.

– Вы говорили, что вас ждёт ужасная расправа! – с негодованием начал шептать Перси, но тут же постарался придать лицу весёлое выражение, так как к ним подошёл министр.

– Дорогие мистер Уизли и… эээ мистер Уизли, – напыщенно начал он. – Я всё взвесил и решил, что ваши таланты следует подобающим образом отметить. Если вы не захотите продолжить преподавание в Хогвартсе (Дамблдор за спиной министра выразительно покачал головой, а МакГонагалл показала скрещенные пальцы, видимо, символизировавшие решётку в Азкабане), милости прошу к нам. Министерству нужна свежая кровь (Перси бросил взгляд, полный паники, на своего патрона). Да и брату вашему это доставит огромное удовольствие.

– Даже не знаю… – кокетливо протянул Джордж, хитро поглядывая на преподавателей. Филч с угрюмым видом пригрозил близнецам кулаком.

– С одной стороны, мы, конечно же, хотели бы остаться в школе, – подкупающе улыбнулся Фред. – У нас, видите ли, сложились очень тёплые отношения с учениками и преподавателями…

– И, к тому же, у нас ещё столько _новых идей_, – подхватил Джордж.

МакГонагалл выглядела так, как будто у неё сейчас будет инфаркт.

– Но, пожалуй, мы всё-таки откажемся. Ведь магазину требуется наше внимание.

– Вы зарываете талант в землю, – принялся убеждать Скримджер.

– Ну, если вы настаиваете… Один из нас мог бы пойти в министерство, у нас как раз есть мысли по улучшению организации его работы…

– Превосходно! Ваш брат, уверен, будет просто счастлив ознакомить вас со всеми вопросами.

– Вы даже не представляете, _насколько_, – пробормотал Перси.

– Вот и пришёл конец министерству, – сказал Снейп, впрочем, без особой грусти.

– Они наверняка будут опять меняться местами, – нахмурилась МакГонагалл.

– Даже не сомневайся, Минерва, – мне об этом сказала их аура, – потусторонним голосом объявила Трелони.

– Главное, _мы_ от них избавились, – с облегчением вздохнул Дамблдор.

Хотя его радость оказалась несколько преждевременной. Ещё два дня близнецы провели в школе, наслаждаясь вниманием студентов и пугая преподавателей угрозами остаться.

– В самом деле, столько шума из-за такого пустяка… – удивлялся Джордж. – Минерва, неужели это так важно, что магия оказалась _чуть менее_ древней, чем было объявлено? И кстати, это может стать новой традицией школы, ведь мы все так славно повеселились…

МакГонагалл хмурилась и утверждала, что лично ей было совсем, _совсем_ не весело, но обаянию братьев было трудно противостоять. После того, как Фред презентовал ей букет Никогда-Не-Вянущих-Роз и произнёс подобающие случаю пышные извинения, сердце МакГонагалл смягчилось. Разумеется, она сказала, что вышвырнет цветы и обозвала близнецов «негодными мальчишками», но в её устах это прозвучало почти ласково, а букет так и остался стоять в её кабинете в течение ближайших лет.

– Они, конечно, ужасные шалопаи, но гриффиндорцы всегда умели быть галантными с дамой, – усмехнулась она.

Остальные преподаватели также с удивлением обнаружили, что на близнецов сложно долго сердиться.

Только Трелони и Снейп продолжали упорствовать. Злопамятная прорицательница так и не простила выходку с приворотным зельем, а Снейп не желал и слышать о примирении. Не последнюю роль в этом сыграло то, что каждый раз при встрече с зельеваром близнецы обращались к нему с предложениями вроде:

– Коллега! Не слышали новость? В библиотеке был найден очень древний документ, где описывается один прекрасный старинный обычай! Уверен, вы о нём никогда не слышали. Он проводится в ванной комнате…


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16. Слова и дела**

**Глава 16. Слова и дела**

Перед отъездом близнецы зашли поговорить с Гарри.

– Ну, как дела? Не случалось ли здесь в последнее время чего-нибудь интересного?

– Что вы? – усмехнулся он. – Абсолютно ничего необычногоне происходит. Правда вот, меня чуть не убил Волдеморт, а ещё какие-то негодяи заставили всю школу заниматься чёрт знает чем…

– Ай-ай-ай, – синхронно покачали головой братья. – Какая неприятность. Но ничего – по сравнению с новостями, которые скоро получат из министерства, это просто пустяки!

– А у тебя самого что нового? – спросил Фред, выливая в землю под новым цветком Невилла целую бутылку сливочного пива.

– Джинни как с цепи сорвалась, даже в мужской туалет норовит за мной пробраться. Невилл опять выращивает какого-то монстра. Симус устроил сбор подписей в поддержку убийства Лаванды… Рон не готов ни к одному экзамену…

– Нет, ты не понял. Мы спросили – что _нового_?

– Тебе надо обрести твёрдую почву под ногами, – серьёзно посоветовал Джордж.

– Вы что, _опять_ насчёт Джинни?

– Она вовсе не такая ужасная.

– Она просто кошмарная! – возмутился Гарри.

– Ну-ну, не преувеличивай, – покровительственно сказал Фред. – Она, можно сказать, симпатичная.

– Сказать можно, только это будет неправдой! – перебил Гарри.

– Не встревай, когда старшие разговаривают! – строго осадил его Фред. – Очень миленькая…

– Смех такой заразительный, – добавил Джордж.

– Как у гиены, – уточнил Гарри.

– Неглупая.

– Может защитить тебя от Волдеморта!

– Она умеет смешно изображать мартышку!

– Женись – и мы достанем тебе пропуск в министерство, – тоном искусителя сказал Джордж.

— Тут появилась мысль, как можно недурно поразвлечься с Визенгамотом… – Фред мечтательно прищурился.

Это, конечно, звучало заманчиво, но что-то подсказывало Гарри, что в некоторые моменты лучше держаться от близнецов подальше. В сущности, всегда.

– К тому же мама сказала, что простит нас, только если мы устроим вашу свадьбу, — пустил в ход последний аргумент Фред.

– Понятно, — вздохнул Гарри. – Я всегда удивлялся, почему она вас ещё не убила.

– Говорит, что не может решить, с кого начать, — с серьёзным видом объяснил Джордж.

– Уж такую малость ты бы мог для нас сделать! Не забывай: если верить директору, мы спасли весь магический мир! Где твоё чувство товарищества? Какая чёрная неблагодарность…

– Неужели так трудно понять, что этого никогда не будет? – начал заводиться Гарри. – Вы бы лучше объяснили Джинни, чтобы она выкинула меня из головы. Пусть найдёт кого-нибудь подходящего.

– А ты, значит, неподходящий?

– Я самая неподходящая кандидатура из всех возможных, – заверил Гарри. – Мне… эээ не слишком нравятся девушки.

– Что это значит? А кто же тебе нравится? Зрелые женщины?

– _Очень_ зрелые женщины?

– Бабушки?!

– Только не говори, что положил глаз на тётю Мюриэль! Рон не отдаст её без боя!

– Да нет же! Я, если можно выразиться, играю за другую команду.

– С ума сошёл – на носу последний матч!

– Я не о квиддиче… Ну, пошевелите же мозгами, – теряя терпение, прошипел Гарри. Он совсем не планировал никому ничего рассказывать, но если это поможет отделаться от назойливого внимания Джинни…

– Ты же не хочешь сказать, что…

– Дошло, наконец?

– Гарри… Не уверен, что это её остановит.

– Поклянись, что это не Рон! – перебил Джордж.

– Конечно, нет! – в ужасе воскликнул Гарри, и все трое вздрогнули.

– Я, кажется, догадываюсь… Ты должен немедленно пойти и всё рассказать Снейпу!

– Зачем? – испугался Гарри проницательности близнецов.

– Он даст тебе какое-нибудь дурацкое зелье, должен же быть способ от этого избавиться!

– Я не хочу, – просто сказал Гарри, и у близнецов впервые не нашлось слов.

– А этот бедня… человек… Он знает?

– Скорее всего, догадывается. А может, и нет. Он немного замкнут, весь в ра… в учёбе.

– А может, у него есть девушка? – спросил Фред.

– Я… не знаю. У них, кажется, ничего не было, – Гарри мучительно покраснел и в десятый (и далеко не последний) раз пожалел о том, что вообще завёл этот разговор.

– Постарайся забыть обо всём, – посоветовал Джордж.

– Да, воспользуйся думоотводом, а потом все эти воспоминания уничтожь.

– Нет, лучше передай их нам. Мы попробуем внушить их, например, Грозному Глазу. Дело непростое, но оно того стоит. Это должно его взбодрить!

– Хорошо, – соврал Гарри. – Вы ведь никому не скажете?

– Ни в коем случае! – соврал Джордж.

– На что только некоторые не готовы пойти, чтобы избавиться от малютки Джинни… – неодобрительно покачал головой Фред. – Может, действительно, ничего никому не рассказывать?

– Шутишь?

– Конечно, шучу, – успокоил Фред. – Ты тоже думаешь, что это Лонгботтом?

– Больше некому, всё сходится, – вздохнул Джордж. – Надо ему немедленно рассказать: предупреждён – значит, вооружён!

Гарри чувствовал, что у него не хватает решимости, надо было с кем-то посоветоваться, но кого выбрать?

Рон отпадал сразу: во-первых, он уже продемонстрировал свою удивительную способность хранить чужие тайны, а во-вторых, Гермиона не выпускала его из библиотеки. Дин? Через минуту всё станет известно Лаванде, а ещё через день эту историю можно будет прочитать в «Пророке» (Гарри давно подозревал, что у Лаванды есть своя секретная и необычайно эффективная сеть распространения особенно гнусных сплетен, которой и Орден и Волдеморт могут только позавидовать). Кандидатура Симуса также не выдерживала критики: ждать от него тактичных и полезных советов мог только крайне наивный или слабоумный от рождения человек.

Тут Гарри осенило – как это он сразу не догадался? Вот кто выслушает его внимательно и доброжелательно, не будет издеваться и болтать лишнего!

– Невилл, как хорошо, что мы здесь одни, – сказал Гарри, закрывая дверь спальни.

Глаза Невилла предательски забегали, но, сделав над собой невероятное усилие, он поборол импульс немедленно выскочить из комнаты и позвать на помощь. Ознаменовался этот триумф воли вопросом: – А почему это _хорошо_, Гарри?

– Я давно хотел кое-что сказать тебе наедине. Поговорить о своих делах…

– Об учёбе? – слабым голосом спросил Невилл, лихорадочно озираясь в поисках палочки.

– Нет, о личном. Понимаешь, я пришёл к выводу, что ты – именно тот, кто мне может помочь.

– Правда? – заметно нервничая, спросил Невилл.

– Да, ты не такой, как все они. Ты другой.

– Я совсем даже не _другой_! – испуганно крикнул Невилл. – Я точно _такой же_, как все остальные!

Гарри был удивлён таким упрямством, но решил, что сказать Невиллу пару комплиментов не помешает. Надо же было как-то задобрить человека, от которого ждёшь совета в таком деликатном деле. – Ты себя недооцениваешь, – искренне сказал Гарри. – Просто не видишь себя со стороны. Они не в состоянии понять тебя, потому что слишком зациклены на своих девушках и…

– У меня _тоже_ есть девушка! – тонким голосом крикнул Невилл. – _Мы держались за руки_!

– Конечно, – озадаченно согласился Гарри. – Но, согласись – тебя слишком мало ценят. Например, ты почти убил Волдеморта, спасая мне жизнь, а вся слава досталась Рону и Дину.

– Я совсем _не из-за тебя_ это сделал! – замотал головой Невилл.

– Хорошо, – приуныл Гарри. – Но я хочу сказать, что ты действительно храбрец и верный друг, и поэтому я решил поговорить с тобой о…

– О чём? – спросил Невилл, почему-то держа руки за спиной.

– О своих чувствах, желаниях. Я не совсем уверен, взаимны ли они…

– _Абсолютно не взаимны!_

– Но ты же не знаешь, кто это…

– Знаю, близнецы мне _всё_ рассказали! – выкрикнул Невилл. – Лонгботтомы не сдаются без боя!

– А после боя – сдаются? – по-прежнему ничего не понимая, с любопытством спросил Гарри.

Этого ему явно не следовало говорить. В следующее мгновение мир перевернулся вверх ногами, и Гарри обнаружил, что висит вниз головой посреди комнаты, почти цепляясь ботинками за карниз.

– Ты сумасшедший? – наконец, догадался спросить он.

– Потому что не отвечаю на твои чувства, извращенец? Ты меня не получишь! – голос Невилла звучал невнятно где-то за ухом.

– Ты, что, решил?... – Гарри хотел возмутиться, но сама мысль показалась ему такой нелепой, что он буквально застонал от хохота. – Отпусти меня, я клянусь, что это не ты!

Невилл пару секунд буравил Гарри тяжёлым подозрительным взглядом. Наконец, он с опаской сказал: «Либеракорпус», – и Гарри упал прямо на кровать Невилла, в которой обнаружилась скорлупа от грецких орехов, куча стеклянных шариков, рыболовные крючки, а также книга «Как не стать кальмаром».

– М-да, а извращенцем после всего этого называют меня, – пробормотал Гарри, аккуратно кладя книгу обратно под подушку.

– Скажи, кто это, а иначе я тебе не поверю, – гнусавым и суровым голосом потребовал Невилл.

– Это… один из преподавателей, – осторожно сказал Гарри, следя краем глаза за волшебной палочкой в руках Невилла.

– Хагрид? – ужаснулся Невилл.

– Ты совсем с ума сошёл? – возмутился Гарри.

– Нет, Полумна говорит, что я абсолютно нормальный, – внушительно сказал Невилл. Он явно боялся делать дальнейшие предположения относительно выбора Гарри и решил дождаться, пока тот сам скажет.

– Это Снейп, – внезапно охрипшим голосом сказал Гарри и уставился в окно.

– А, ну… это, действительно, немного _неожиданно_. Но, в общем, нормально, – неуверенно пробормотал Невилл.

– Ты, правда, так думаешь?

– Конечно, это _немного_ странный выбор. Но не более странный, чем Лаванда.

– Да, вот это уже настоящее извращение, – вынужден был согласиться Гарри.

– А что ты собираешься со всем этим делать?

– В том-то и дело. Я просто уже не знаю, как ему рассказать.

– А ты пойди и расскажи, – серьёзно глядя на Гарри своими добрыми тёмными глазами, посоветовал Невилл.

– Послушать тебя – всё это так просто!..

Невилл меланхолично пожал плечами; он никогда не любил давать советов. И вдруг, в этот самый момент, Гарри понял, что это и есть _просто_. Действительно, чего, кого бояться? Сплетен? Осуждения? Хотя, одна вещь всё же не давала покоя.

– А если у него кто-то есть?

– Мне кажется, кроме тебя, _такое_ больше никому в голову бы не пришло, – успокоил его Невилл.

– Надеюсь, – сухо улыбнулся Гарри. – Я, пожалуй, пойду, и… Спасибо.

– Это тебе спасибо – за то, что это не я, – тихим невыразительным голосом сказал Невилл и принялся с упоением рыхлить землю под новым растением. Оно было зелёным, не пахло, не кусалось и даже не обещало всех прикончить. Но наученные горьким опытом, гриффиндорцы не ждали от очередного подарка профессора Спраут ничего хорошего. Слова Невилла о том, что «Главное не поливать его никакими посторонними жидкостями, и тогда можно не волноваться. Оно совершенно безопасное, и, к тому же, ваше волнение его только разозлит» почему-то не добавляли никому спокойствия.

«Не забыть убить близнецов», – сделал мысленную пометку в списке нужных дел Гарри, быстро выходя из комнаты. Но первым номером в этом списке было другое.

Сотни раз Гарри спускался в подземелья: болтая с друзьями, спасаясь от Джинни, и, разумеется, с чувством обречённости ожидая очередного урока по зельеварению. Несколько раз он приходил сюда для дополнительных занятий... Гарри не мог вспомнить, как наступил тот момент, когда подземелья вдруг стали самой притягательной частью замка. Почему-то сердце так и колотилось в груди, а сохранять ровное дыхание становилось всё труднее.

«Я ведь ни капельки в него не влюблён, – убедительно сказал сам себе Гарри. – Просто… зов плоти, что-то вроде того. Нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы ждать серьёзных отношений от Снейпа». При этом – странное дело – мысль, что у того вполне могут быть такие отношения с кем-то другим, была абсолютно невыносимой.

Знакомая фигура, крадучись, спускалась впереди него по лестнице.

– Малфой! Что ты тут делаешь? – с подозрением спросил Гарри.

– Если тебя кто-то спросит, говори, что ты меня не видел, – угрожающе зашептал Драко.

– И не подумаю, – заявил Гарри.

– Тогда я расскажу Джинни, где ты, – пустил в ход слизеринское коварство Драко. – Она тебя везде разыскивает. Что-то насчёт колец, – злорадно добавил он.

– А от кого срываешься _ты_? – удивился Гарри.

– От Плаксы, от кого же ещё? Пока фанты не отменили, я поболтал с ней пару раз… Кажется, она решила, что нашла родственную душу. Мама говорит, – Драко затравлено оглянулся; в его глазах плескался ужас, – она даже в Малфой Мэноре… _в каждой раковине_… Не смей так ухмыляться, Поттер!

– Но почему бы тебе просто не спрятаться, затаиться? Зачем ты здесь бродишь?

Вместо ответа Драко окинул его презрительным взглядом и свернул в боковой коридор.

Внезапно Гарри осенило: он ищет Малфоя-старшего, Драко же привык всё рассказывать папочке! Ведь тот прячется где-то в замке, а значит, если проследить за сыном… Но почему-то даже эта мысль не показалась Гарри увлекательной. «К Снейпу, к Снейпу» – стучало в голове, и он принялся спускаться, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, а иногда и через две.

Кабинет зельеварения пустовал, однако дверь была открыта, и Гарри зашёл. Вот стол, около которого они стояли, когда зашёл злополучный Криви. А за этой стеной скрыта загадочная дверь, которую никто, кроме Гарри, не видел. Почему-то эта мысль была успокаивающей, как будто у него со Снейпом был свой секрет. Хотя это, конечно, не соответствовало действительности: куда дверь ведёт и как открывается, по-прежнему оставалось загадкой. Гарри подошёл к абсолютно гладкой стене и по внезапному наитию прижался к ней ухом. Он различил тихий шорох и что-то очень похожее на вздох.

– Профессор! Сэр! – крикнул Гарри, приложив руки рупором к стене. – Я знаю, что вы там. Вы избегаете меня после всего, что случилось, но вы должны меня выслушать! – тот факт, что Снейп не мог видеть Гарри в настоящий момент, придавал смелости: – Я не забыл о том, что было, и знаю, что вы не забыли тоже! Это действительно был фант, но я даже благодарен тому, кто мне его написал! После этого поцелуя я места не мог себе найти! Между нами только эта стена, и…

– Что это вы, чёрт вас возьми, здесь делаете? – послышался голос Снейпа с порога кабинета.

– Разговариваю с вами, – растерянно ответил Гарри, всё ещё прикладывая руки к стене, откуда явственно донеслось что-то вроде смешка, переходящего в похрюкивание.

– Есть же пределы гриффиндорской тупости! По крайней мере, я на это надеялся. Вы что – не видите, где я стою?

– Но, сэр, там точно кто-то есть!

– Там… тот, кто надо, есть.

– Вы прячете там Волдеморта?! – вытаращил глаза Гарри.

– Нет, пределов всё-таки нет, – возвёл глаза к потолку Снейп.

– Если он там, профессор, откройте! Я с ним сражусь, на этот раз палочка у меня с собой!

– Как вам удаётся за несколько секунд наболтать столько глупостей? Это семейное или какая-то специальная техника? – не дав Гарри возможности ответить на этот вопрос, Снейп схватил его за руку и потащил вон из кабинета.

Гарри покорно позволил Снейпу вести себя по коридору и затолкать в какую-то комнату. У него совершенно выветрились из головы все слова, которые он собирался сказать, и он мог думать только о том, что они вдвоём, и Снейп так близко, и держит его за руку, и, возможно, всё станет понятно без слов. Однако едва они вошли, Снейп немедленно отшвырнул от себя Гарри. Подняв глаза, он увидел, что зельевар буквально трясётся от гнева.

– Хватит! Вмешиваться! В мою! Жизнь! – яростно прошипел Снейп. У Гарри появилось нехорошее предчувствие, что Снейп вовсе не собирается его обнимать, а скорее прикончит, потому что Гарри каким-то образом снова свалял дурака.

– Но кто там, сэр?

– Попробуйте подумать, вдруг на этот раз получится, – злобно бросил Снейп. И внезапно у Гарри мелькнула догадка. Ну, конечно! Он даже улыбнулся.

– Люциус Малфой?

– Потрясающая сообразительность – и года не прошло! – Снейп не стал отвечать на улыбку. – Теперь благодаря вам он знает намного больше, чем в тот момент, когда я впустил его туда.

– Но зачем, сэр? Не понимаю…

– А вы никогда ничего не понимаете, если вам не объяснят пять раз подряд, да? Он хотел немедленно убраться из Хогвартса, вслед за своим господином, но все подступы под присмотром.

– Но почему вы не захотели выдать его директору?

– Потому, что всему своё время. Надо, чтобы немного стихла шумиха, уехали журналисты, а, главное – _Уизли_. Волдеморт начнёт искать встречи с Малфоем, и он ещё окажется нам полезен... Теперь он надёжно заперт, ведь о той комнате не знает никто, не считая вас. Или вы уже успели поделиться этой новостью со своей невестой?

– Да сколько раз можно повторять: она мне не невеста!

– А сколько можно повторять, что мне на это наплевать?

– Сколько угодно, я всё равно не поверю.

– Потрясающая самонадеянность, – заметил Снейп со скучающим видом и взялся за дверную ручку.

– Подождите. То, что между нами произошло…

– Сколько пафоса, Поттер!

– Этот случай…

– _Несчастный_ случай.

– Да дайте же мне сказать!

– Не о чем тут говорить. Просто эпизод, которого бы не случилось, если бы не милые братья вашего дружка-Волдеморта.

– И часто у вас бывали такие эпизоды?

– Не понимаю, каким образом это касается вас.

– Просто у меня – не было.

– Замечательно. Вот и забудьте об этом как можно скорее.

– Но я не могу!

– Это ваша проблема.

– Я хочу это повторить.

– Поттер, это гормоны. Полагаю, в школе и за её пределами вы встретите множество молодых людей, подходящих вам по возрасту и, простите, интеллекту.

– Мне они не нужны, – сказал Гарри и для верности добавил: – Мой факультет славится своим упорством.

– Это вас неверно информировали, Поттер. Путаница в терминологии. Большой оксфордский словарь определил бы это как тупоумие. Посудите сами, можно ли найти менее подходящих друг другу людей? Даже вам это должно быть понятно... Что вы на меня так уставились?

– Я только что подумал…

– Прекрасное занятие. Не пренебрегайте им и впредь.

– Я подумал: вы ведь сказали, что Малфой нужен для того, чтобы мы знали о планах Тёмного Лорда. Но Волдеморт наверняка попытается связаться и с _вами_!

– Мне что-то подсказывает, Поттер, – устало сказал Снейп, – что Тёмный Лорд захочет связаться со мной только _с одной целью_. В этом недоразумении, которое директор называет «битвой», я тоже сыграл свою роль. Боюсь, Волдеморт имел возможность окончательно убедиться, на чьей я стороне. Так что, я сейчас – опасная компания, – и Снейп выразительно посмотрел на дверь.

– Сэр, вы отвлекли Малфоя и снова спасли мне жизнь. Я в таком долгу перед вами...

– И лучший способ этот долг отдать – как можно реже попадаться мне на глаза.

– Я собираюсь постоянно маячить у вас перед глазами.

– Поттер, зачем? Вы не слышали – директор сказал, эта идиотская затея с игрой досрочно закончена? Вы больше ничего не должны из себя изображать. Вы. Мне. Отвратительны.

– Но вы же отвечали мне, вы вообще-то первый…

– Ещё одно слово – и вы на собственном опыте познакомитесь с одним новым для вас заклинанием, которое вам не понравится.

– Действительно, хватит слов, – согласился Гарри.


	17. Chapter 17

**Глава 17. Люди и растения**

– Действительно, хватит слов, – согласился Гарри.

И снова Снейп оказался решительнее. В этом поцелуе было что-то отчаянное, что-то бесстыдное, что-то такое, от чего пропадали все связные мысли, и хотелось, чтобы он не заканчивался, а всё остальное пошло к чёрту.

– Ты же тоже… Ты же тоже хотел этого, – на секунду отстранившись, упрямо сказал Гарри, сам не понимая, кого он пытается убедить: себя или Снейпа. – Я думал только об этом. Я никогда…

– …не умел вовремя заткнуться, – закончил Снейп, вовлекая Гарри в новый поцелуй, после которого, действительно, никаких слов в голове не осталось.

– Я так давно хотел, чтобы...

– То, что происходит, уже само по себе достаточно ужасно, не хватало ещё это озвучивать, – пробормотал Снейп.

– Ужасно? – переспросил Гарри, запуская обе руки в волосы Снейпа и легонько массируя голову.

– Совершенно отвратительно, – заверил Снейп, прошептав это прямо в ухо Гарри. Определённо, Снейп пользовался какими-то ухищрениями – иначе, чем можно объяснить, что несколько слов, сказанных глухим шёпотом, вызвали такой горячий отклик всего тела, что у Гарри потемнело в глазах? Ему это нужно. Он хочет этого человека немедленно, здесь и сейчас, и если Снейп продолжит шептать ему в ухо ещё хоть несколько секунд… Гарри совершенно не хотелось подтвердить звание самого быстрого игрока Гриффиндора _таким образом_.

– Отведи меня в свои комнаты, – сказал он заплетающимся языком, и сам не узнал своего голоса.

– Зачем? – выдохнул Снейп, медленно обводя языком ухо Гарри.

– Ты знаешь, зачем.

– Вопрос в том, знаешь ли _ты_.

– Конечно, – заверил Гарри Снейпа с поспешностью, которая сразу вызвала у зельевара подозрения.

– Поттер, – в голос Снейпа вернулись лекторские интонация. – Так ты, значит, никогда…

– Это неважно, – покраснел Гарри. Пусть на практике он и не далеко ушёл, зато теоретически был прекрасно подкован в вопросах секса. В конце концов, ту фотографию он рассмотрел _очень_внимательно.

– Ты сам не понимаешь, о чём просишь, – усмехнулся Снейп, и эта улыбка вышла невесёлой. Гарри запаниковал. Не мог же Снейп отказаться, сейчас, после такого начала? Гарри почувствовал, как в нём начинает медленно закипать гнев. Какого чёрта он должен вечно гоняться за Снейпом, выслушивать гадости и бояться быть отвергнутым? Мерлин, он не лучше Джинни – вешается на шею человеку, который не знает, как от него избавиться.

– Но ты же не хочешь сказать, что…

– Отказаться от того, что само идёт в руки? Я не настолько благороден, – что-то странное почудилось Гарри в голосе Снейпа. Только на мгновение. – Ты, кстати, об этом пожалеешь.

– Нет. Никогда.

– Очень скоро пожалеешь и возненавидишь меня.

– Нет. Никогда.

– Поттер, у тебя что, заело?

– А ты что, дал какую-то страшную клятву – всегда говорить мне гадости? – Гарри только сейчас заметил, что между ними уже несколько шагов. Как это получилось, ведь они только что стояли вплотную?

– Нет, это просто отвечает моему мироощущению.

– Но в такой момент ты мог бы быть… – Гарри запнулся.

– Нежным и ласковым? – подсказал Снейп, и от этих слов повеяло ледяным холодом. – Не по адресу. С этим обращайся к юной мисс Уизли.

– При чём тут она?

– При том, Поттер, что ты всё равно будешь с ней, и ты сам это понимаешь. С ней или с кем-то вроде неё – подробности меня, признаться, не интересуют. Просто тебе захотелось поэкспериментировать, и для этой цели ты, со свойственным тебе идиотизмом, выбрал самого неподходящего человека. Но я не такой дурак, чтобы отказываться от парня на двадцать лет моложе. Только давай не делать из этого свидания при луне.

– То есть, это просто…

– Да, – ровным голосом сказал Снейп. – Ну же, ты, кажется, горел желанием осуществить одну из своих странных фантазий? Так как, пошли?

– Я… не это имел в виду. Точнее, совсем _не так_.

– Тогда перестань морочить мне голову и убирайся.

– Я не понимаю… Это что – всё?

– А вы ожидали чего-то другого? Поттер, общение с младшим Уизли оказывает фатальное воздействие на ваш мозг. Конечно, это всё! Или вы опять забыли, где выход?

Но, если бы это было и так, искать бы его долго не пришлось – дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет влетела Джинни.

– Гарри, а я везде тебя разыскиваю! Почему ты не сказал мне, куда пошёл? Ой, здравствуйте, профессор. Я вас не заметила, – сказала Джинни и хихикнула.

Снейп, действительно почти неотличимый на фоне стены, на которую уже легли густые вечерние тени, бесстрастно посмотрел на Джинни. – Желаю много, много счастья, – наконец, медленно сказал он и в несколько шагов пересёк комнату... Секунда – и Снейп вышел, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.

– Какая трогательная сцена, милый Северус, – улыбаясь своей фирменной улыбкой, процедил Малфой. – Я чуть не разрыдался!

– Ты слышал? – нахмурился Снейп.

– Конечно, – Малфой продемонстрировал пару Удлинителей Ушей, – в лавчонке этих Уизли можно встретить весьма любопытные вещи.

– Например, порошок для мгновенного облысения, – мстительно сказал Снейп, глядя в упор на Малфоя, чья довольная физиономия показалась ему в этот момент особенно отвратительной.

– Я, конечно, знаю пословицу «Держи друзей близко, а врагов – ещё ближе», но такая _буквальная_ интерпретация мне и в голову не приходила.

– Придержи язык, дорогой Люциус, – ледяным тоном посоветовал Снейп.

– И всё-таки, не понимаю – почему ты отказался? Учитывая твои предпочтения…

– И не поймёшь.

– Но кто бы мог подумать, что мальчишка окажется настолько испорченным? Признайся – какое зелье ты ему подсунул?

– Силенцио, – оборвал этот увлекательный монолог Снейп и, приоткрыв дверь, тихо сказал в темноту коридора: – А, Драко! Ты, кажется, искал отца? Он мечтает с тобой пообщаться.

Не обращая внимания на умоляющий взгляд онемевшего Малфоя-старшего, Снейп мстительно добавил вполголоса:

– Не вздумай болтать о том, что слышал, _дорогой Люциус_, а то через пять минут здесь окажется ещё и Хагрид с песнями.

Гарри смутно помнил отъезд близнецов. Кажется, Дамблдор с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы расцеловать фестралов, а Хагрид ласково приговаривал: «Вы уж мчите, голубчики, до самого Хогсмита, не останавливаясь!» В любое другое время Гарри бы с радостью посмотрел, что ещё учудят Фред и Джордж, но сейчас ничего уже не вызывало у него эмоций. Джинни повисла у него на руке, пересказывая какую-то якобы смешную историю, в которой Гарри не уловил ни малейшего смысла. Стоя в карете, Фред приветственно поднял руку, намереваясь сделать свой отъезд ещё более эффектным.

– Дорогие друзья! – начал он, проникновенно заглядывая в глаза по очереди всем присутствующим. – Мы знаем, как вам больно расставаться с нами. Но, увы, нас всего двое, а мир ещё так несовершенен – нельзя быть в нескольких местах одновременно («С хроноворотом можно», – вставил Джордж). Министерство давно уже взывает о помощи, и мы уверены, что сможем навести там такой же идеальный порядок, как и здесь.

Лица тех учеников, чьи родители трудились в министерстве, несколько напряглись.

– Но не стоит грустить! Долгие проводы – лишние слёзы. (На лицах многих преподавателей действительно блестели слёзы облегчения). Скорее всего, мы вернёмся, и раньше, чем вы думаете, – пообещал Фред с такой доброй улыбкой, что всем стало не по себе. Тут он обратил внимание, что Джордж уже давно дёргает его за рукав, делая страшное лицо.

– Что такое, дорогой брат? – тем же торжественным голосом спросил Фред, на что получил предельно лаконичный ответ:

– Там.

Вдали появилось пыльное облачко, которое быстро приближалось. С лица Фреда моментально сбежали все краски. Гарри впервые за последние часы испытал что-то вроде любопытства: кто же мог вызвать такой ужас _у близнецов_? Они смеялись в лицо Снейпу, водили за нос директора и совершенно не смущаясь, врали самому министру! Пожалуй, даже Волдеморт, вздумай он напасть на братьев, вряд ли бы вызвал у них значительное учащение пульса. Но Волдеморт был не настолько глуп, чтобы атаковать превосходящие силы противника.

– ФРЕД И ДЖОРДЖ УИЗЛИ! – раздался голос, от которого, казалось, должны были полопаться стёкла.

Всё встало на свои места. Удивительно, но даже на близнецов можно найти управу. Маленькая, крепко сбитая Молли Уизли, стояла в приближающейся карете и осыпала братьев такими отборными ругательствами, что уши вяли.

– ДЕТИ ВЫ ИЛИ НАКАЗАНИЕ?

– Дети, – осторожно предположил Фред, стараясь спрятаться за спину Джорджа. Эта затея с треском провалилась, так как именно в этот момент Джордж по странному совпадению тоже решил спрятаться за спиной брата.

– НЕТ! ВЫ УЖАС И ПОЗОР СЕМЬИ! Я ЖДАЛА ВАС ЕЩЁ НЕДЕЛЮ НАЗАД, КТО МНЕ ОБЕЩАЛ ПОМОЧЬ ПОДГОТОВИТЬ ДОМ К ПРИЕЗДУ БАБУЛИ?! ЕСЛИ БЫ ДОБРЫЕ ЛЮДИ НЕ НАПИСАЛИ МНЕ ПИСЬМО, Я БЫ ПРОСТО НЕ ЗНАЛА, ГДЕ ВАС ИСКАТЬ.

По лицу Снейпа было понятно, что сову послал именно он.

По лицу Фреда было понятно, что Снейп об этом ещё пожалеет.

– МАРШ ДОМОЙ, ИЛИ ВАШИ СТРЕЛКИ НА ЧАСАХ ВСЕГДА БУДУТ ПОКАЗЫВАТЬ АЗКАБАН! ВЫ НАПЛЕВАЛИ НА СЕМЕЙНЫЙ ДОЛГ, ЗАБЫЛИ РОДНЫХ!

— Мама, твои слова ранят мне душу! Какая беспочвенная подозрительность! – неожиданно забормотал Джордж, которого Фред всё-таки вытолкнул вперёд.

– Я СЕЙЧАС ТЕБЯ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО КОЕ-ЧЕМ РАНЮ, И НЕ ТОЛЬКО ДУШУ, – проорала Молли, яростно оглядываясь в поисках подходящего орудия.

– Гарри, мне страшно… – Джинни бросилась Гарри на шею и залилась слезами.

– Ну, ну… Не убьёт же она их, – сказал Гарри, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал убедительно.

– Ты не знаешь маму, – загадочно сказала Джинни, и Гарри подумал, что был бы не против и дальше оставаться в неведении. Он бросил взгляд на Гермиону, которая явно задавала себе вопрос, точно ли она хочет стать членом этой замечательной семьи.

Молли Уизли тем временем, выпрыгнув из кареты с грацией юного гиппопотама, направилась к близнецам. В руке у неё появился хлыст, которым она угрожающе поигрывала. Удивительно, Фред и Джордж даже не делали попыток сбежать, молча глядя на приближающуюся мать. С такой обречённостью японский рыбак смотрит в лицо цунами, а техасский фермер – торнадо. Иногда от стихии убежать невозможно, и остаётся только ждать неминуемого конца.

Лица преподавателей выражали неприкрытое ликование. Но в Гарри как будто сидел бес противоречия. Сцена, разыгравшаяся перед ними, была просто отвратительной. Довольное лицо Снейпа, обменивающегося заговорщицкими взглядами с Трелони, взбесило Гарри больше всего. Паршивый лицемер! Расправляться с врагами чужими руками – истинный слизеринец! Чёртов манипулятор, да Дамблдор ему в подмётки не годится. Гарри представил усмешку на губах Снейпа, когда он отправлял сову. На губах, которые… Наверняка, выразил Молли в соболезнования в самых пышных выражениях, и осторожно намекнул, где она может найти своих замечательных отпрысков. А ведь он Молли всегда терпеть не мог! Очень на него похоже – изображать расположение к людям, которых презираешь.

– Надо немедленно это остановить, – возмутилась Гермиона.

– Бесполезно, – сказал Рон довольно равнодушным голосом. Очевидно, годы, проведённые в семье, выработали у него иммунитет к любым бурным сценам.

– Зачем останавливать? – удивился Симус. – Парой Уизли больше, парой меньше – какая разница?

Неожиданно Гарри вспомнил слова близнецов, что только одно может заставить Молли их простить. В конце концов, этот день уже ничто не могло испортить ещё сильнее. Он наклонился к уху Джинни и сказал несколько слов.

– Но это не по-настоящему, ты поняла? – на всякий случай переспросил он.

Джинни усиленно закивала, и её лицо просияло.

Видимо, в Гарри всегда сидела «личинка благородства» – так называл это Симус. (Ещё он говорил, что в наше время от таких вещей надо избавляться хирургически).

– Миссис Уизли! – крикнул Гарри.

– А, ПРИВЕТ, МИЛЫЙ, – отозвалась Молли. – МЫ С ТОБОЙ ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ПОБОЛТАЕМ, ТОЛЬКО РАЗДЕЛАЮСЬ С ЭТИМИ ПАРШИВЦАМИ.

– Миссис Уизли, не стоит, – сказал Гарри, улыбаясь своей самой обаятельной улыбкой. – У нас есть и более приятные темы для беседы.

– Правда? – совершенно нормальным голосом спросила Молли, разворачиваясь на сто восемьдесят градусов.

– Гарри, перестань, это же неправильно, – дёргала его за рукав Гермиона.

– Что ты творишь? – с недоумением спросил Невилл.

– Ты собираешься сделать это ради _Фреда и Джорджа_? – догадалась Полумна.

– В общем, да. В конце концов, я дал себе слово, что должен убить их сам.

Кое-как отделавшись от Джинни и её мамы, Гарри решил спокойно посидеть в «Трёх мётлах», и, разумеется, эта затея с треском провалилась.

– Гарри, это же настоящее самопожертвование! Если тебя одолело желание расстаться с жизнью, шепнул бы нам – мы как раз ищем добровольца для испытания «Весёлого Потрошителя»!

– Это наша новинка…

– Буквально взорвёт рынок!

– Только с испытаниями что-то слегка не заладилось… Первые пятеро добровольцев…

– Ну, не будем. О них либо хорошо, либо ничего. А так как хорошего в них было мало…

– ...В чём мы убедились своими глазами…

– Да, убирать это всё было ужасно неприятно…

– Нет, ты не подумай – мы обеими руками за всяческое безумие, но в нём ведь должен быть хоть какой-то смысл!

– И кстати, а как же Лонгботтом?

– Здесь мне ловить нечего – он с Полумной держался за руки, – с серьёзным видом покачал головой Гарри. Неожиданно он заметил, что Фред и Джордж как-то странно замолкли, бросая выразительные взгляды на входную дверь. Там стоял Невилл и с глубоким неодобрением смотрел прямо на них.

– Оставьте нас одних, – вздохнул Гарри. Близнецы подозрительно послушно закивали и поднялись с места. Причина их сговорчивости выяснилась довольно быстро.

– И заберите свои дурацкие удлинители ушей! – крикнул им вслед Гарри. – Вам, что, никогда не приходило в голову, что подслушивать нехорошо?

– Нет, – удивились Фред и Джордж и нехотя пересели за дальний столик.

– Мерлин, что ты натворил? – спросил Невилл в пятый раз.

– Страсть к Джинни поразила меня, как молния! – с пафосом сказал Гарри. – Только подумай: она умеет смешно изображать мартышку…

– Ты напился, – укоризненно заметил Невилл.

– Это преувеличение, – заспорил Гарри, и тут обнаружил, что пол в «Трёх мётлах» вдруг выкинул оригинальный фокус: прыгнул ему прямо навстречу, ударив по носу. Вернувшись с помощью Невилла на место, Гарри решил не спускать с пола глаз, на случай, если ему снова взбредёт в голову что-то подобное. Но теперь начали чудить стены – они решили затеять какой-то загадочный танец, возможно, африканский. Причём та, что напротив, неожиданно показала ему кабинет зельеварения. Гарри отчётливо увидел Снейпа, быстро шагающего из стороны в строну.

– Доволен? – спросил Гарри. – Ты этого от меня хотел, да?!

– Гарри, тот кувшин ничего от тебя не хотел, – осторожно заметил Невилл.

– Да, ему ничего от меня не нужно… – горько заметил Гарри.

– Так что же он тебе сказал?

– Что я должен жениться на Джинни, – угрюмо ответил Гарри.

– Наверное, он хотел, как лучше, – пожал плечами Невилл.

Великолепное оправдание! Он хотел, как лучше! Джинни вон тоже хотела, как лучше. И Молли Уизли тоже уверена, что знает, как будет лучше – для _других_. А уж что касается Дамблдора, тот, кажется, способен полстраны угрохать, и всегда сумеет всё оправдать тем, что так будет лучше. Гарри почувствовал секундную симпатию к Волдеморту: тот хотя бы честно говорил, что хочет его убить, а не заставлял спасать мир, жениться на Джинни и совершать прочие бессмысленные действия.

– Что-то здесь не так. Я думаю, существует два объяснения.

– Какие? – заинтересовался Гарри.

– Нарглы или мозгошмыги. Или и то и другое… Между прочим, в серьёзной литературе описано множество таких случаев!

Все эти истории были почерпнуты Невиллом из журнала Ксенофилиуса Лавгуда.

– Нет, объяснение здесь только одно. Просто он сукин сын, который всех ненавидит, – оборвал его Гарри, эффектно исчерпав тему. Он придвинул к себе очередное пиво, принесённое улыбчивой мадам Розмертой. Невилл предостерегающе покачал головой.

– Гарри, в нетрезвом состоянии волшебник особенно уязвим для злой энергии Тё. Мы должны бросить пить!

– Отличный тост! Но подумай вот о чём: чем больше выпьет гриффиндорец, тем меньше выпьет Пожиратель.

Невилл нашёл этот аргумент убедительным.

Гарри забыл, как добирался назад, но помнил, что путь оказался на удивление извилистым. Особенно затрудняло путешествие то, что Невилл периодически делал попытки свалиться в придорожную канаву и там заснуть. Правда, сам он утверждал, что проводит полевое исследование редких видов растений. Потом на Лонгботтома нашло какое-то сумеречное состояние, потому что его слова не имели ни малейшего смысла, и никак не были связаны с тем, что ему говорил Гарри. Который, впрочем, тоже не мог похвастаться связностью речи.

– Просто ублюдок, который всё делает назло, – в очередной раз повторил Гарри.

– Тридцать восемь, – глядя на него ясными глазами, согласился Невилл. – Однажды одна юная волшебница… Нет, эту историю я забыл. Но их нельзя поливать слишком часто. Утро выдалось морозным, а тигры окружили охотника в один момент, она долго махала ему из окна. Приветствуем наших инопланетных поработителей!

– Как же он мне противен, – сказал Гарри. Эта мысль показалась ему настолько ценной, что он повторил её несколько раз с различными интонациями. У Невилла в голове, очевидно, в очередной раз что-то перемкнуло, и он принялся подражать голосам разных животных, причём настолько правдоподобно, что из леса тут же стали подвывать какие-то неведомые твари. Оба они очень удивились, когда обнаружили, что ноги сами вывели их к замку.

– Я пойду, поищу Полумну, – сильно запинаясь, сказал Невилл. – Она всегда говорила, что хотела бы узнать меня с новой стороны.

Гарри эта идея показалась сомнительной, но сил спорить не было. Лестница, ведущая в башню Гриффиндора, почему-то вдруг стала такой крутой, что Гарри не мог взять в толк, как люди поднимаются здесь без альпинистского оборудования.

– Напиши ему письмо, – донёсся до него голос Невилла.

Написать письмо. Просто блестящая мысль. Что могут изменить какие-то жалкие несколько строчек, когда всё уже сказано? Комната пустовала. Рон, очевидно, был с Гермионой, а Дин с Лавандой. Только с кровати Симуса доносился оглушительный храп.

Гарри с третьей попытки сел за стол, взял лист пергамента и задумался:

«Профессор!» – написал он и немедленно зачеркнул. «Сэр!» – это показалось тоже слишком официальным. Минут пятнадцать Гарри просидел, глядя на своё произведение и глупо улыбаясь. Однако затем он спохватился, что получилось уж слишком лаконично: два слова и те зачёркнуты.

– Он подумает, что я алкоголик, – с внезапным приступом отчаяния подумал Гарри и решил всё объяснить с самого начала.

«Во-первых, я абсолютно трезв», – вывел он первую строчку и заметил, что буквы получаются такими кривыми, что можно только диву даваться. Определённо, у него никогда не было такого почерка, и Гарри несмело спросил:

– Волдеморт, это ты водишь моей рукой?

– Я, золотце! Я, ягодка моя! – громко объявил Симус, и Гарри вздрогнул. – Наконец-то, бабуля, я до тебя доехал. Не хочу хвастать, но в нашем классе я опять оказался самым грамотным. Это уж у Финниганов в крови.

После этих слов Симус снова громко захрапел.

– Значит, не Волдеморт, – глубокомысленно заметил Гарри. – Значит, пиво.

«Во-вторых, я не пьян», – дописал он и, чтобы окончательно расставить точки над «и», добавил:

«А в-третьих, я ничего не пил. Я вообще не пью. В отличие от Лонгботтома».

Гарри снова перечитал письмо и нашёл его очень красноречивым. Определённо, ему стоило задуматься о карьере писателя! Добавив ещё несколько строчек, Гарри вырубился и заснул прямо на столе.

Утром Гарри проснулся в своей постели. Солнце било прямо в глаза, усиливая приступы головной боли. Окружающие выглядели возмутительно свежими и жизнерадостными. (Гарри не знал, что благодаря таинственной связи между ними, Волдеморт, сам не понимая почему, тоже мучается в этот момент от ужасной мигрени).

Гарри посмотрел на стол – письма там не было. Когда в памяти всплыли подробности написанного, голова заболела ещё сильнее. Он искренне понадеялся, что вся эта история ему просто приснилась, особенно предложение поселиться вдвоём в маленьком домике с зелёной черепичной крышей.

Поскольку злиться на самого себя было непродуктивно, он решил обратить свой гнев на Невилла. Однако тот имел настолько бледный вид (очевидно, злая энергия Тё его доконала), что Гарри несколько смягчился.

– Ты не думаешь, что последние шесть кружек были лишними? – спросил он.

– Знаешь, тот разговор с Полумной тоже был лишним, – уныло заметил Невилл. – Кажется, есть стороны моей личности, с которыми она не желает знакомиться.

– Сынок, – Люциусу пришлось минут сорок ждать, чтобы в монологе Драко наступила брешь, и он мог вставить хоть пару слов. – Я понимаю, как она тебе надоела, но пойми: _Авада не действует на привидения_!

– Зачем она тогда вообще нужна? – кипятился Драко. – Никчемное, слабенькое заклинание!

– Ты случайно не знаешь, что это там Северус болтал про лесничего? Какие ещё песни?

– Этот ненормальный хочет оскорбить благородный род Малфоев! Ты должен убить Хагрида, оживить, заставь его съесть свой собственный труп и снова убить, – убеждённо перечислил Драко. – Это заставит его задуматься о своём поведении!

– Пожалуй, придётся пойти и выяснить, что у него на уме… – вздохнул Люциус.

– Для начала прокляни всех его родственников до седьмого колена, а потом можно и Круциатус, – с деловым видом отчеканил Драко. – Так написано в книге, которую я читаю ребятам перед сном, «Пытки грязнокровок для чайников – советы начинающим».

– Ах ты, моя умница, – умилился Люциус. – Прав был Тёмный Лорд – достойная смена растёт.

– Конечно, это могу сделать и я, только вот представь, что скажет Волдеморт, когда я ему намекну, что _ты_ не справился?

– М-да, достойная смена растёт, – задумчиво повторил Люциус и вышел из кабинета.

Только за завтраком Гарри начал понимать, во что ввязался. Джинни была везде. Либо она сидела рядом с ним, либо норовила плюхнуться на колени, либо шептала что-то на ухо (Гарри никогда не думал, что это настолько противно – когда тебе шепчут на ухо!). Если же она ненадолго покидала его, то к нему тут же подходила Лаванда и заводила разговор о разных ужасных вещах, вроде свадебной кареты.

Гарри твёрдо помнил, что они с Джинни договорились, что только один день будут _делать вид_, что скоро поженятся – всё ради примирения мамы с близнецами. Но вот Молли уехала, а Джинни почему-то стала ужасно _рассеянной_. Каждый раз, когда Гарри пытался ей напомнить, что всё это, собственно, понарошку, не на самом деле, она вдруг прикидывалась глухой как пень.

Пытаясь убедить себя, что женить человека против его воли невозможно, Гарри решил заняться другой проблемой.

«Это в последний раз», – твёрдо пообещал он сам себе, спускаясь в подземелья. Дверь была приотворена, и Гарри решил зайти без стука.

Снейп поднял глаза от журнала и с раздражением, нетерпеливо, смотрел прямо ему в глаза.

– Нам надо поговорить, – начал Гарри.

– Мне лично ничего не надо, – холодно отозвался Снейп. Видимо, он заметил, как Гарри поморщился из-за головной боли, и в его глазах отразилось злорадство.

– Я только хотел сказать насчёт письма. Не знаю, куда оно подевалось. Вдруг кто-нибудь отправил… В общем, не обращайте на него внимания.

– Допились до зелёных чертей, Поттер? Я, к счастью, ничего от вас не получал.

– Понятно, – тупо сказал Гарри. – Я вчера, видимо, немного не рассчитал… Это всё близнецы и Лонгботтом. Им удалось меня напоить…

– Какие негодяи. Не сомневаюсь – вы сопротивлялись изо всех сил. Отмечали радостное событие? – поднял бровь Снейп.

– Какое событие? Нет, конечно, нет! – фыркнул Гарри. – Это мы с Джинни придумали, чтобы спасти Фреда и Джорджа от их мамочки.

– О, это была бы ужасная потеря, – небрежно заметил Снейп. Гарри почувствовал, как недавний гнев возвращается к нему.

– Да, просто некоторым трудно понять, что можно испытывать не только ненависть к другим людям.

– Неужели?

– Да, бывает и дружба, и преданность, и любовь...

– Побеседуйте об этом удивительном открытии с директором, уверен, он будет в восторге. А я, простите, занят. Кстати, Поттер, вам нечего здесь делать во вне учебное время. Уловили мой тонкий намёк?

– Я больше не приду, – глухо сказал Гарри и быстро вышел.

В гостиной, как всегда находилась куча студентов, которые не имели никаких причин там быть, если не считать упорного нежелания готовиться к экзаменам. Сияя от гордости, Невилл объяснял, что настало время для демонстрации очередного удивительного растения.

– Правда, он выглядит немного странно, не так, как в учебнике… – замялся Невилл.

– Они у тебя все странные, как и ты сам, – оборвал его Симус.

– Но я надеюсь, этот хоть не говорит? – поинтересовался Рон.

– Говорит! – радостно подтвердил Невилл. – Но на этот раз вам это понравится! – и он эффектным движением сдёрнул платок, которым накрывал растение. Цветок выглядел довольно невзрачно и напоминал помятый кактус.

– Оно было специально выведено для повышения настроения, – объяснил Невилл.

– _Это ещё кто?_ – раздался скрипучий голос. – _Оглох? Я спрашиваю, кто ты такой?_ – говорил явно цветок.

– Лонгботтом, – оробев, сказал Невилл.

– _Идиотское имя_, _смени его немедленно_, – прокомментировал цветок. – _А это что за уродцы?_

– Невилл, кого ты вырастил?! – с возмущением спросил Рон.

– Это Комплиментус Рандомус… – растерянно сказал Невилл. – Говорит в случайном порядке комплименты, всякие приятные вещи. Я думал, это то, что нам всем понадобится перед экзаменом.

– _Думал он… Кого ты пытаешься обмануть? Мы все знаем, что ты думать не способен._

– Невилл, ты уверен, что ничего не перепутал? – спросила Гермиона.

– _«Перепутать» здесь можно только твою голову с вороньим гнездом,_ – немедленно отозвался цветок. – _Иди, причешись: всё когда-то приходится делать в первый раз!_

– Может, он просто транслирует мысли Симуса? – предположил Дин, и тут же узнал, что он «недостоин быть плесенью на корнях репейника».

– Нет, _такого_ даже я не думаю, – нехотя признался Симус, который с ужасом почувствовал, что почётное звание главного грубияна школы того и гляди уплывёт из рук.

– Ты всего-навсего пучок вонючих листьев, – начал он.

– _А ты ирландская личинка короеда, что ещё хуже, _– парировал цветок, шевеля от возмущения лепестками. – _Ваши мозги находятся в состоянии недозрелых стручков!_

– Эти люди – мои друзья, только я имею право называть их уродами! – с достоинством сказал Симус.

– _Понятно, почему ты так делаешь – хочешь, чтобы вас, уродов, было больше… _– заметил цветок.

Через пять минут Гарри почувствовал, что сходит с ума. Симус и взбесившееся растение затеяли долгий и бессмысленный спор, настоящую войну, где «_хлорофилловый кошмар_» и «_ирландский осёл_» были самым ходовым оружием, а уж «_одуванчик-паралитик_» и «_отсталое двуногое, которое только по недосмотру не родилось навозным жуком… Или, постойте… Родилось_» летали туда и сюда.

– Комплименты, говоришь, Невилл? – с возмущением спросил Гарри.

– _Да, для вас это ещё комплименты, потому что на самом деле вы намного хуже,_ – тут же среагировал цветок.

– Немедленно унеси это чудовище из нашей спальни! – потребовал Рон.

– _Это не спальня, а хлев. А вы все – вонючки_, – с готовностью ответило растение, радостно поигрывая колючками, как боксёр перед схваткой.

– Здесь что-то не так… Поклянитесь, что ничего под него не выливали, – потребовал Невилл. – Особенно он не выносит алкоголь.

– _Нашёл у кого спрашивать! Думаешь, они бы пожертвовали хоть каплей спиртного? Поглядите на эту несимпатичную физиономию – натуральная алкоголичка,_ – и цветок презрительно качнулся в направлении Лаванды. Все послушно посмотрели на Лаванду, отчего та залилась слезами и выбежала вон.

– _В кабак отправилась, _– прокомментировал цветок, явно наслаждаясь ситуацией.

– Я должен немедленно посоветоваться с Профессором Спраут, – нервно сказал Невилл. Гарри решил составить ему компанию, так как оставаться в гостиной почему-то совершенно не хотелось.

– _Трусы несчастные, чтоб вам на лестнице ногу сломать,_ – напутствовал их цветок, а затем с удвоенным пылом принялся за оставшихся гриффиндорцев, которые узнали о себе много нового.

Люциус шёл к хижине Хагрида, размышляя, каким способом лучше всего расправиться с лесничим. Идей была масса, но все они были какими-то неаппетитными. «Главное, без лишней грязи», – поморщившись, подумал Люциус (он был эстетом).

Неожиданно громкие вопли, доносившиеся со стороны теплиц, привлекли его внимание.

– Катастрофа! Ты мне за это ответишь, Рубеус! Плоды многолетней работы! – надрывался визгливый женский голос. В ответ послышалось невнятное бормотание.

Люциус, который собирался без хлопот покончить с Хагридом, почувствовал, что у него появились конкуренты.

– Это даже не преступная халатность, это чёрт знает что! Я ведь тысячу раз просила не подпускать твоих монстров к теплицам!

– Так это я с Дымком заигрался, – неуклюже попытался объяснить ситуацию Хагрид. – А фестралы, они-то, значит, и забрели сюды…

– И сожрали половину редких растений!

– Это, я думаю, оттого, что они им по вкусу пришлись, – почесал затылок Хагрид. – А весной, видно, авитаминоз их одолел, – глубокомысленно продолжил рассуждать он. – Животные – они, того, смышлёные, сами знают, что им для организма надо. А аппетит у них завидный, правда?

У Спраут был такой вид, словно она сейчас набросится на лесничего с лопатой.

– Они уничтожили даже зубастую герань! – окончательно выходя из себя, заорала она не своим голосом.

– Ай-яй-яй, вот это нехорошо. У них же, бедняг, такие нежные желудки…

– Я пойду к директору, – побледнев как полотно, объявила Спраут. – Дальше так продолжаться не может – я буду добиваться увольнения!

– Сочувствую и всё такое – в твои годы найти новую работу непросто, – отозвался Хагрид, который всегда старался быть любезным с дамами.

– А, Малфой, привет, – широко улыбнулся лесничий и, сделав несколько шагов навстречу (стекла от разорённых теплиц так и брызнули во все стороны под его сапогами), принялся трясти руку Люциуса.

Тот поморщился (Хагрид никогда не мог рассчитать силу рукопожатия) и отдёрнул пальцы.

– Поговорить надо, – надменно произнёс он.

– Пойдём, пойдём, – закивал головой Хагрид и тут же принялся жаловаться: – Ну вот чего она, а? Можно подумать, я специально. Я же просто отвлёкся… А животине, ей корм нужен.

– Темперамент у неё, конечно, горячий, – согласился Люциус. Он любил поболтать со своими жертвами перед казнью, это обычно чудесно поднимало настроение. Тем временем они дошли до хижины, и Люциус, преодолевая отвращение, зашёл в дом.

Пол был усеян какими-то отбросами, а то, как Хагрид накрывал на стол, вызвало бы у Нарциссы нервный припадок. Скатерти не было, столовых приборов тоже. В большой посудине таинственно поблёскивало нечто сиреневатого цвета и издавало ужасающее зловоние. Рядом лежали пирожки, испечённые, судя по их виду, в позапрошлом столетии. Огромные следы собачьих лап на столе почему-то не способствовали аппетиту. Люциус пожалел, что у него нет с собой безоара.

– Слюнки так и текут, верно? – спросил Хагрид. – Это моё изобретение, суп «Дары весеннего озера».

Дьявольски улыбнувшись, Люциус достал палочку…

Профессор Спраут выглядела озабоченной, и история с цветком, казалось, не произвела на неё большого впечатления. То, что растение спорит с человеком, её совсем не удивило, и она подошла к вопросу по-деловому:

– «Ирландским недоумком» уже называл? А, так это было сливочное пиво! Вы точно не знаете, кто на такое способен?

Гарри подумал, что спасать близнецов уже становится привычным, и пожал плечами, симулируя полную неосведомлённость.

– Боюсь, Невилл, тут уже ничем не поможешь, характер у цветка испорчен навсегда.

– Может, от него тогда лучше избавиться, как от Джонни? – неосторожно ляпнул Гарри.

– Да ты что?! – хором возмутились Невилл и Спраут, глядя на Гарри, как будто он предложил нечто неприличное. – Он же живой, нежный организм!

Гарри совсем не улыбалось делить спальню с живым нежным организмом, и он решил на досуге заняться изведением цветка. Может, полить его ещё чем-нибудь…

Спраут и Невилл тем временем затеяли разговор о несчастье, обрушившемся на теплицы. Гарри быстро надоело их слушать, и он решил навестить виновника происшествия.

С Хагридом постоянно происходили подобные истории, но Гарри не мог взять в толк, как люди могут на него сердиться. Если он что-то и делал не так, это всегда было без малейшего злого умысла, не специально. В отличие от…. Гарри строго скомандовал себе отвлечься и принялся думать, как убедить Хагрида извиниться.

Подойдя к хижине, Гарри не поверил своим ушам.

– Шпиончик ты мой ненаглядный… Думаешь, я не понимаю?

– Не понимаешь, – предательски нетвёрдым голосом ответил Люциус Малфой.

– Что вы тут делаете? – спросил Гарри. Он моментально учуял тяжёлый неприятный запах, явно алкогольного происхождения.

– Беседуем, – с трудом выговорил Хагрид.

– Ты с ума сошёл? – возмутился Гарри. – Это же Малфой! Пожиратель смерти!

– Думаешь, им-то, Пожирателям-то, легко? Сегодня – Пожиратель, завтра – Пожиратель, ни отпуска тебе, ни выходных… Я бы посмотрел, как бы _ты_ с этим справился! – с пафосом произнёс Хагрид. – Уж я-то знаю, каково это – когда тебя все обвиняют, когда все против тебя…

– Ты забываешь о главном: _ты_ же был невиновен!

– Это мелочи, – замотал головой Хагрид. – Подумай только – бедняга вынужден скрываться из-за нелепых обвинений…

– Хагрид, твоя любовь к собиранию всяких сомнительных существ не доведёт тебя до добра, – убеждал Гарри. – Если ты напоил его каким-то ужасным вином, это ещё не делает вас друзьями! Он проснётся и мигом тебя прикончит.

– Нет, мы теперь как братья! Знаешь, как ему непросто, с Беллатрисой-то... Он мне про неё рассказал – ужасная женщина!

– Хагрид, да они все – одна шайка!

– Плохо ты ещё знаешь жизнь, – упрямо сказал лесничий. – Бедный мальчик просто попал в дурную компанию. Сердце у него золотое!

Гарри обычно умел понять, когда его усилия бесполезны. Он вздохнул и вышел из хижины.

Приятно было подышать чистым воздухом после смрада хижины. Кажется, Хагрид решил угостить нового друга очередным вином собственного изготовления. Напрасно Гарри и все остальные пытались убедить лесничего, что вину положено появляться из винограда, ведь не зря эти слова так похожи. Хагрид считал, что этот напиток можно получить из чего угодно: плесени, еловых шишек, гнилых водорослей... Оставалось загадкой, каким образом он сумел напоить этой мерзостью Малфоя – тот, кажется, с роду не употреблял ничего не первоклассного.

Совершенно очевидно: мир окончательно сошёл с ума, и на этот раз даже без помощи близнецов.

Гарри шёл по лесу, который совсем не выглядел таким жутким и опасным, как ему представлялось раньше, на младших курсах. Снег давно сошёл, и молодые листочки окутывали деревья лёгкой зелёной дымкой.

Вдруг Гарри услышал голоса. Первый принадлежал Малфою, зато второй…. «Подслушивать – отвратительное занятие», – строго сказал Гарри сам себе, и, стараясь ступать тише, немедленно пошёл туда, где слышался разговор.

– Ну-ну, Драко, – Гарри никогда не слышал у Снейпа таких интонаций, и почувствовал, как что-то внутри сжалось. – Так что ты хотел сказать?

– Ничего особенного, – улыбнулся тот, отчего его лицо показалось Гарри ещё более противным, чем обычно. – Так как же их собирать, сэр?

– Основная сложность, как понятно из самого названия, заключается в том, что они, собственно, прыгающие, – голос Снейпа звучал немного устало.

Под ногой Гарри что-то хрустнуло, и он замер, проклиная себя за то, что совсем перестал пользоваться мантией-невидимкой. Но кто мог представить, что она понадобится в лесу?

– Просто ветка, – пожал плечами Снейп. Только Гарри успел подумать, что его не заметят, как вдруг он услышал голос.

– _Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь, Малфой? Это я должен быть здесь, а не ты!_

Это было так неожиданно, что все, включая Гарри, подскочили на месте.

– А, Поттер, опять шпионишь, – рядом со своим деканом Малфой держался особенно невыносимо.

– _Ты не имеешь права стоять рядом с ним_, – в ужасе услышал Гарри слова, которые явно принадлежали ему, и тут же добавил: – Я этого не говорил.

– Поттер, у тебя раздвоение личности? – с притворным сочувствием поинтересовался Малфой.

– Будем молить Мерлина, чтобы это было не так. И одного-то Поттера более чем достаточно, – брезгливо сказал Снейп.

Всё это было настолько нелепо и необъяснимо, что Гарри просто онемел. Как ему казалось.

– _Мы будем вместе собирать поганки, а потом я подойду к тебе, и…_

– Я ничего такого не имел в виду! – быстро перебил себя Гарри.

– Готово дело – шизофрения. Я знал, что этим кончится – размягчённые мозги не выдерживают испытания экзаменами, – прокомментировал Малфой.

– Знаешь, Драко, тебе лучше вернуться в замок.

– Сэр, мне бы не хотелось вас оставлять. Вдруг он кусается?

– Не волнуйся, как мы убедились во время столкновения с Волдемортом, Поттер абсолютно безопасен.

– Я жду объяснений, – холодно процедил Снейп. – Что вы там болтали? Вы отдаёте себе отчёт, что ставите в идиотское положение не только себя (впрочем, для вас это привычно), но и меня?

– Я клянусь, я ничего такого не говорил! – горячо запротестовал Гарри. – Вы же слышали: голос был как будто не мой!

– Верится с трудом, – отозвался Снейп. – Зачем вам потребовались грибы?

– Конечно, они мне не нужны! – возмутился Гарри. – Я и не думал такого говорить! – он очень надеялся, что это прозвучало искренно. Хватит с него унижений.

– Не думал… – повторил Снейп, как будто над чем-то размышляя. Внезапно его осенило, и он принялся лихорадочно осматривать землю, бормоча себе под нос: «Он должен быть где-то здесь…»

– Кто? Что? – спросил Гарри, который абсолютно перестал что-либо понимать.

– Сделайте одолжение, помолчите, – досадливо бросил Снейп, продолжая рыскать по полянке.

– Я-то как раз молчу, – фыркнул Гарри. И тут же услышал громкий голос:

– _Идиот!_

– Поттер! Это уже переходит всякие границы!

Гарри даже не делал попыток что-либо отрицать, раз к нему относятся с таким предубеждением, и просто принял оскорблённый вид, раздражённо глядя на Снейпа. И тут же они услышали слова:

– _Как ты не можешь понять, что значишь для меня…_

Снейп резко поднялся, расправил плечи и зашагал прочь.

– Сэр, вы куда?

– Подальше от этого проклятого места, – бросил на ходу Снейп, как будто это что-то объясняло.

Его фигура уже успела скрыться, когда Гарри увидел их.

Маленькие блёклые листочки, напоминающие использованную промокашку. В лесу, где буйствовала апрельская зелень, они смотрелись инородно. «Совсем как Крошка Джонни», – рассеянно подумал Гарри. Но от бедного растения ничего не осталось, только обугленный ствол, который Невилл и Полумна… Да! Похоронили где-то в лесу.

Очевидно, даже профессор Спраут недооценивала живучесть цветка. А возможно, здесь была какая-то магия, благодаря которой всё вокруг оживало.

От Гермионы Гарри не раз слышал, что иногда он соображает удивительно медленно.

Ещё минуту он размышлял о превратностях судьбы и том, как обрадуется Невилл.

Затем догадался, что это цветок говорил за него, когда он увидел Снейпа с Малфоем. И только потом до Гарри дошло, что последние слова растения принадлежали явно не ему. Вспомнился голос Спраут: _«Болтунция транслирует мысли самого сильного мага из присутствующих»_.

Гарри опрометью бросился вдогонку Снейпу.


	18. Chapter 18

**Глава 18. Весна — пора любви. К учёбе**

– Кому вы поверите: мне или _растению_? Своему преподавателю или жалкому синему сорняку?

– Разумеется, ему, – твёрдо сказал Гарри.

– Вы что, не понимаете – этот цветок безнадёжно спятил, как и его хозяин?

– По крайней мере, он не говорит мне гадостей.

– Это он просто ещё плохо вас знает, — утешил Снейп.

– В том письме, которое вы не получали…

– Полном бессвязного бреда, обещаний и грамматических ошибок. Я даже заподозрил авторство мистера Финнигана. Гриффиндорская альтернативная грамматика.

– Значит, это было не зря, вы его читали… Оно всё-таки принесло пользу!

– Разумеется, принесло – я пустил его на растопку для камина. Письмо явно было продиктовано пивными парами. Вам стоило взять их в соавторы.

В этот момент Гарри отчётливо почувствовал, что с него хватит. Но Снейп явно решил его добить.

– Домик с зелёной крышей, откуда вы набрались этой пошлятины?

– А что тут такого? – с вызовом спросил Гарри.

– Это противоречит моему чувству прекрасного.

– А остальное не противоречит?

– Остальное сойдёт, – буркнул Снейп. Гарри оторопело смотрел на него и отказывался верить в происходящее. Он чувствовал, что все предыдущие события невероятным образом переплетаются в голове. Сейчас забежит Криви или Снейп начнёт говорить какую-то чудовищную чушь про Джинни, и опять всё окончится ничем.

– Поттер, выбрось всё лишнее из головы и иди сюда, – почти шёпотом произнёс Снейп, и ноги Гарри сами сделали шаг.

Пряные весенние запахи кружили голову, солнце слепило глаза. Всё это поразительно напоминало тот сон, и Гарри даже незаметно ущипнул себя. Впрочем, Снейп нашёл более действенный способ доказать ему реальность происходящего.

– Знаешь, я уже хотел принести в спальню боггарта…

– Зачем? – на секунду отстранился Снейп.

– Подсунуть Невиллу. Чтобы хоть так увидеть…

– Гарри Поттер внешне напоминает нормального человека. Больше он ничем не напоминает нормального человека, – прокомментировал Снейп.

Колин Криви шёл по лесу, и сердце его трепетало. За исключением тёти, редко кто бывал к нему внимателен или удостаивал добрым словом. По неизвестным причинам школьная газета совершенно не пользовалась популярностью, хотя Колин не жалел времени и таланта, собственноручно украшая статьи диковатыми рисунками, которые он в меру способностей копировал из газет и учебников. Почему-то каждая публикация вызывала обиду того, о ком в ней писалось, а ведь он всего-навсего хотел быть объективным! В последнее время никто, кроме Полумны, не давал ему интервью, а диалоги с ней получались такими загадочными и полными таких туманных намёков, что никто не мог уловить в них ни капли смысла. От отчаяния Колин принялся забивать газету вольными пересказами учебников по истории, пока однажды Драко не сказал ему:

– Криви, ты бы прикрыл уже лавочку, а то совсем оторвался от народа. Из твоей газетёнки можно узнать, когда произошло седьмое восстание Четвероухих. А вот кто исписал неприличными рисунками Астрономическую башню – нет. Тебе не кажется, что должно быть наоборот?

В последнее время Колин совсем пал духом. Дин и Лаванда распускали гнусные сплетни о том, что он гнусный сплетник, и никому, кажется, не было дела до страданий юного Криви. Раньше, когда Колину становилось скучно и одиноко, он всегда шёл к старшим гриффиндорцам, но в последнее время Гарри стал относиться к нему с каким-то предубеждением. «Вот возьму и повешусь…», – уныло подумал Колин, тщетно убеждая себя, что _тогда-то_ остальные начнут его ценить. Внезапно пришло озарение, что об этом даже некому будет написать в школьной газете, и он тяжело вздохнул. Жизнь казалась беспросветной.

Именно в таком суицидальном настроении Колин случайно услышал разговор, который наполнил его существование новым смыслом.

– Скажи, Северус, что ты думаешь о старшем Криви? – спросил Дамблдор.

– Это просто феномен! Удивительно…

Нежные щёки белокурого гриффиндорца покрылись румянцем: сам Снейп считает его удивительным! (На самом деле, Снейп сказал: «Удивительно, как земля носит подобных идиотов и от такого позора ещё не перестала вертеться?», но конец фразы Колин уже не услышал, от избытка чувств рванув с места).

Правда, Колин точно не знал, в каком значении Снейп употребил слово «феномен», но как-то незаметно для себя пришёл к выводу, что «феномен» обозначало «надежда магического мира, дерзкий гриффиндорец с модельной стрижкой». Он даже подумал, не взять ли это красивое слово вместо журналистского псевдонима, ведь Колинов много, а Феномен из них – он один! "Феномен Криви"... А что?! Звучит!

Потом его осенило, что это блестящее слово неплохо было бы использовать при знакомствах с девушками: «Детка, меня зовут Колин Криви и я – Феномен!» (ему показалось вполне естественным произносить это с большой буквы). «Я неотразим», – думал Колин, глядя с прищуром на себя в зеркало.

Элегантно и непринуждённо он шёл по замку, феерично вышибая попадавшиеся на пути двери ногой. Студенты смотрели на него с лёгким недоумением и насмешкой, но Колин решил не обращать внимания на завистников и едва удерживался от того, чтобы заливисто рассмеяться.

«Хе-хей! Шляпы долой, господа! Перед вами – Феномен!» – пело его сердце. Заразительно хохоча, юный гриффиндорец вышел из замка и танцующей пружинящей походкой направился к озеру.

Слишком поглощённый собственными переживаниями, Колин не заметил, что оказался довольно далеко от замка. Ещё позже он заметил, что он на этой поляне не один. Третье наблюдение заставило его вздрогнуть. Это не могло быть реальностью.

– Профессор, Гарри, что это вы тут делаете? – с ужасом спросил он.

– Опять _ты_? – вытаращил глаза Гарри.

– Вам стереть память или так поживёте, Криви? – каким-то почти весёлым голосом спросил Снейп. Слышать у зельевара такую интонацию было настолько непривычно, что Колину стало по-настоящему страшно.

– Тётя была права… Она ведь предупреждала, что в этой школе полно извращенцев…

(Гарри мысленно включил тётку Криви в список магов, подлежащих отправке в Азкабан).

– Всё в полном, полном порядке, я уже ухожу, – скороговоркой зачастил Колин и опрометью пустился наутёк. «Галлюцинации, я ничего не видел, я ничего не понял… Я вообще там не был!» – с пулемётной скоростью бормотал он, в ужасе удирая прочь от проклятого места.

Однако это было не единственное испытание, выпавшее на долю Криви в тот день.

В теплице было пустынно. Лишь двое сидели рядышком и вели задушевную беседу.

– Как ты сказал про Рона? Тупиковая ветвь эволюции?

– Недостающее звено, которое наглядно демонстрирует, что человек произошёл от обезьяны.

– Прекрасно! – искренне восхитился Симус. – Мировой ты парень, хоть и цветок!

И они продолжили свой увлекательный разговор, причём Симус записывал некоторые особенно удачные эпитеты в специальную тетрадочку. Он знал, какое применение им можно найти.

– А что это вы тут делаете? – второй раз за этот день спросил Колин, осторожно заходя в теплицу. Под ногами хрустели разбитые стёкла. Он решил не делиться ни с кем впечатлениями от увиденного в лесу, не без основания предчувствуя, что ему, как всегда, не поверят.

– О, привет, Криви. Опять шпионишь? – дружелюбно поприветствовал его Симус.

– Ходят слухи, что ты хочешь написать какую-то таинственную книгу, – осторожно сказал Колин, деликатно умолчав, что эти слухи распространяет в основном он.

– Да, это будет бомба, – небрежно заметил Симус. – Полная история моих удивительных приключений: погони, драки, любовь… – Потом Симус рассказал Колину про нескольких девушек, дожидающихся его в Ирландии. (У этих девушек было много общего: все они были милыми, стройными, светловолосыми, умирали от любви к Симусу, и все, как одна, не существовали).

– А может, мне тоже написать книгу? – робко спросил Колин (в последнее время писательский бум буквально захлестнул Хогвартс). – Например, о приключениях одного талантливого и отважного корреспондента. Как ты думаешь, это нормальная тема?

– Не волнуйся, любой идиот сможет написать такую историю. Я хочу сказать, у тебя обязательно получится! – покровительственно ободрил его Симус.

– А что вы там говорили про Рона? – полюбопытствовал Колин.

– Воспринимает окружающий мир исключительно желудком.

– Джинни говорила, что перед Хогвартсом ему наняли двух репетиторов.

– И что? – заинтересованно спросил Колин.

– Что, что... Через месяц один сбросился с моста, а второй поседел и рехнулся. Рон — это просто...

– ...настоящий _Феномен_! – проскрипел Цветок под одобрительный смех Симуса.

В глазах у Колина потемнело. Он молча развернулся, аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь теплицы и медленно побрёл прочь. В его светлой голове зрело ужасное подозрение.

Идя по коридору, Снейп пытался убедить себя, что абсолютно ничего не изменилось, и он вовсе не обязан ни перед кем отчитываться.

Впереди замелькала роскошная шевелюра Грейнджер. Мгновенно развернувшись, Снейп на крейсерской скорости пошёл в противоположном направлении. Но отвязаться от Гермионы было не так-то просто – Гриффиндор никогда не пасовал перед трудностями. Она перешла на галоп.

– Сэр, подождите!

Не обратив внимания на эти слова, Снейп ещё ускорил шаг.

– Что вам от меня нужно, Грейнджер? – неприязненно спросил он, стараясь придать своему лицу наиболее зловещее выражение. Но по какой-то странной причине это не произвело должного впечатления. Снейп с ностальгией вспомнил времена, когда достаточно было зверски пошевелить бровями, как юные гриффиндорцы пачками падали на пол от ужаса. Гермиона подошла к зельевару почти вплотную и пытливо заглянула в глаза.

– Ну? – наконец, спросила она.

– Что, собственно, «ну»?

– Мне надо знать, что у вас с Гарри! – требовательно заявила Гермиона.

– Ошибаетесь, – фыркнул Снейп. – Вам этого как раз знать не следует.

– Гарри мой друг, и мы, Рон и я, хотим знать, что происходит, – Гермиона решила не упоминать, что Рон пока не в курсе проблемы.

– Скажите, вам никогда не говорили, что вы замечательный, тактичный и заботливый человек?

– Такими словами – нет, – щёки Гермионы зарделись, и она решила, что Снейп, возможно, не так ужасен, как это принято считать.

– И не скажут! – отрывисто сказал он. – Меня просто изумляет ваша наглость. По какому праву вы вообще задаёте мне такие вопросы?

Гермиона уже хотела спросить: «Это ведь не то же самое, что у нас с Роном?», но что-то (возможно, инстинкт самосохранения) подсказывало ей, что такое сравнение Снейпа вряд ли обрадует.

– Вы ненавидите наш факультет, – наконец задумчиво констатировала Гермиона.

– Разумеется, за что его любить? Банда бездарностей, по которой плачет Азкабан! Рассадник Уизли! Если происходят цунами, наводнения, взрывы, или, _что ещё хуже_, кража ингредиентов, мы всегда знаем, где искать виновных.

– Почему вы всё время считаете даже чужие ингредиенты?

– Потому что своих регулярно не досчитываюсь, – отрезал Снейп.

– Вы ненавидите наш факультет, – повторила Гермиона с таким довольным видом, как будто Снейп отвесил ей комплимент. – И, тем не менее, вы с Гарри. Это что-то да значит.

– Это абсолютно ничего не значит! – нахмурился Снейп.

– Нет, это даже трогательно, – закивала Гермиона, и всё лицо её просияло.

– Я уже вижу по вашему глупому виду, что вы вбили себе в голову какую-то романтическую чушь. Советую забыть об этом немедленно.

– Проще возненавидеть весь мир, чем полюбить одного человека, да? – спросила Гермиона, с нежностью глядя на Снейпа.

– Грейнджер, вам никогда не приходило в голову, что я не тот человек, с которым вы разговариваете в своей голове?

– Профессор, кстати, вы не хотите записаться в общество Друзей Садовых Гномиков? – невинно хлопая глазами, спросила Гермиона, скромно умолчав, что таким образом Снейп мог бы увеличить количество членов этого клуба вдвое, потому что кроме неё самой, туда не удалось заманить никого, даже Невилла. Даже Живоглота.

– Нет, я уже числюсь в Пожирателях, – злорадно сказал Снейп. (Сама того не зная, Гермиона удивительно напомнила ему Малфоя. Тот также обожал организовывать разные общества, вроде «Кровавая гвардия Тёмного лорда», «Чёрная рука смерти» или «Мстители из преисподней»).

– Хотите знать, что мы с Роном сделаем, когда закончим учёбу?

– Вы просто угадали мою сокровенную мечту, – кисло сообщил Снейп. – Кстати, я не разделяю вашего оптимизма по поводу окончания. Что-то подсказывает мне, что ваш друг имеет недурные шансы завалить экзамен по высшим зельям, – с видом оракула сказал Снейп. – Порой у меня такое ощущение, что ему кто-то втайне доплачивает за каждую ошибку – не знаю, чем ещё объяснить такое упорство. Честное слово, Грейнджер, Волдемортом он мне нравился гораздо больше.

– Мы поженимся, – заявила Гермиона.

– Прекрасно, я в восторге. А то я уже начал переживать, не прервётся ли славный род Уизли, ведь их осталось так мало!

– Рон должен хорошо сдать, иначе…

– Что?

– Мы не пригласим вас на свадьбу! – выпалила Гермиона.

– Какой кошмар. Но, полагаю, я смогу справиться с этим горем, – небрежно сказал Снейп.

– Ладно… Если Рон завалит зелья, мы _пригласим_ вас на свадьбу!

– Вот это уже настоящий шантаж, чувствуется школа старших Уизли.

– Подумайте, сколько пользы он может принести после окончания! – взмолилась Гермиона. (Снейпу почему-то вспомнились слова Беллатрисы, что семейство Уизли может принести пользу только в биореакторе. Зельевар придерживался того же мнения).

– В нём есть столько всего положительного! Вы должны лучше думать о людях!

– О, да. Думайте о людях хорошо! _И они вас обязательно удивят_, – пробормотал Снейп.

В спальне гриффиндорцев царил настоящий бедлам. Повсюду живописно валялись предметы одежды, конспекты, фантики и, конечно, стеклянные шарики Невилла.

– Просто ужасно, какой у вас здесь беспорядок! – возмутилась Гермиона. – Яблоку негде упасть!

– Почему же негде? – лениво спросил Симус, швыряя огрызок прямо на пол.

– Да уж, на носу выпускной, я бы не хотел запомнить комнату в таком виде, – закивал Дин, откинувшись на стуле под таким опасным углом, что все уставились на него с живым интересом.

– Мальчики, здесь надо немедленно всё убрать, – своим самым убедительным голосом поддержала Лаванда.

Симус сказал, что есть некоторые, на которых он не хотел бы указывать пальцем, которые только болтают, а ничего не делают, и что легко давать советы, когда работают другие. В этом духе он продолжал разглагольствовать ещё минут сорок, а потом, совершенно обессилев, рухнул на диван и скомандовал: – Ну, вперёд!

– Неужели так сложно поднять свой зад и прибраться, не понимаю! – с раздражением сказала Джинни.

– Ну, не всем же быть понятливыми, – успокоил её Симус.

– Зря ты столько времени проводишь с этим кактусом, – заметил Невилл. – У тебя даже стал портиться характер.

Эти обвинения Симус парировал, сказав, что такой идеальный характер, как у него, не грех и чуть-чуть испортить, чтобы окружающие не мучились от комплекса неполноценности.

В итоге уборка пошла проверенным курсом – Дин просто зашвырнул весь мусор под кровать Невилла.

– Эх, а ведь совсем скоро так уже не посидишь, – задумчиво сказала Лаванда и шумно вздохнула. – Скоро разбежимся кто куда…

На всех немедленно напало сентиментальное настроение.

– Подумать не могла, что настанет день, когда я буду жалеть, что не увижу Снейпа, – со смешком сказала Парвати.

– Мы его и так совсем не видим.

– И Гарри где-то пропадает... – уставившись в потолок, заметила Полумна, и всем почему-то стало неловко.

– А кто что будет делать после экзаменов? – спросил Дин.

Гермиона оживилась.

– Мы отлично развлечёмся! _(Дин и Симус скептически хмыкнули)_. Я немедленно запишусь во все маггловские библиотеки! Мы с Роном целыми днями будем ходить по галереям, выставкам… – Рон бросил взгляд, полный немого ужаса, на подругу.

– Везёт же, я прямо завидую Рону, – глубокомысленно изрёк Дин. – Ещё я слышал, он мечтал купить абонемент в консерваторию.

Рон молчал, пытаясь угадать, имеет ли консерватория отношение к консервам. Ему почти удалось себя в этом убедить, но что-то в ехидном лице Дина _настораживало_.

– А потом самое увлекательное, – хитро сказала Гермиона.

– Стриптиз-бары? — с надеждой спросил Рон, и немедленно получил удар учебником зелий по голове. (Гермиона называла это «вколачивать знания»). – Мы продолжим наше образование! – с восторгом сказала она, и у всех вытянулись лица. Рон подумал, что давно не слышал столько страшных слов сразу, и неожиданно вспомнил, что всё-таки он мужчина.

– Но сначала мы, конечно, поженимся, – решительно сказал он, и глаза Дина радостно засияли при мысли о мальчишнике.

– Мы с Гарри тоже, – не терпящим возражения голосом добавила Джинни. Повисло неловкое молчание, прерываемое только громким чавканьем Рона, который нашёл у себя в кармане засахаренные орешки, и немедленно засунул целую горсть в рот. Гермиона и Невилл обменялись выразительными взглядами.

– А мы? – громким шёпотом спросила Лаванда и незаметно, но больно ущипнула Дина за руку, так что тот даже подпрыгнул.

– Эээ, мы… да. Мы тоже, наверное, как-нибудь потом… Надо только узнать друг друга получше.

– Что?! – басовито гаркнула Лаванда, уже не заботясь о том, чтобы вести себя тихо. – И ты хочешь сказать, что после _всего_ ещё _недостаточно хорошо_ меня знаешь?!

Наступила пауза. В спальне в последнее время происходили удивительные вещи – из неё стали исчезать люди. Сначала пропал Гарри. Днём он мелькал то там, то тут, как раньше, но с наступлением темноты куда-то уходил. Дин Томас поначалу радовался, ведь он давно положил глаз именно на эту кровать. Но не прошло и недели, как исчез и он, и теперь только портрет Лаванды напоминал о тех временах, когда Дин ночевал здесь. Но этот пропал не бесследно. Довольно быстро выяснилось, что, видимо, устав довольствоваться портретом, Дин предпочитает проводить ночи с оригиналом. Что думали по этому поводу соседки Лаванды, неизвестно, зато известно, что все они приобрели набор затычек для ушей.

Своё отсутствие Дин объяснял необходимостью работы над своей книгой. Он сказал, что вложит туда все умные мысли, когда-либо приходившие в его голову. (Гермиона высказала сомнение, чтобы набралось больше пары абзацев).

Симусу и Невиллу тоже не сиделось в спальне. Первый неожиданно нашёл родственную душу в новом цветке, и с радостью проводил дни и ночи в теплице. Надо сказать, что радость эту разделяли все его соседи по спальне, у которых рассказы Симуса о прославленном роде Финниганов уже давно сидели в печёнках. В последний раз он осчастливил всех историей о своём прапрадедушке – отчаянном храбреце, по словам Симуса. Гарри тогда заметил, что не хотел бы встретиться с этим героем в тёмном переулке. На это безобидное замечание Симус жутко обиделся. В конце концов, тот факт, что прапрадедушку из-за какого-то пустяка повесили на главной площади Дублина, ещё ни о чём не говорил! Невилл же совершал ночные вылазки с Полумной, с которых приходил очень довольный собой и почему-то перепачканный краской.

Так что МакГонагалл, однажды поутру заглянувшая в спальню Гриффиндора, была немало возмущена, когда вместо пятерых молодых людей нашла там только Рона, но зато с Гермионой. Слова Рона о том, что он просто боится находиться один в помещении, её почему-то не убедили.

Гермиона решительно перешагнула порог магазинчика.

– Мне нужны два волшебных пера, срочно, – непререкаемым тоном произнесла она, надеясь, что её голос звучит солидно.

– Ты о чём? – лениво спросил Фред.

– Мне нужны перья, между которыми существует магическая связь: что написано одним, тут же пишется другим, стоит взять его в руки. Я знаю, вы ими торгуете.

– Гермиона, а ты уверена, что наш брат знает, какой стороной вообще держать перо? – спросил Джордж.

– С чего вы взяли, что это для него? – фальшиво удивилась Гермиона.

– Ай-яй-яй, – а как же моральные принципы?

– Перед самым экзаменом… От тебя, Гермиона, я такого не ожидал, – сокрушённо поцокал языком Фред. – Джордж, я передумал менять витрину, всё бесполезно – этот мир обречён. Грейнджер жульничает на экзамене.

– Я смертельно разочарован! – патетически воскликнул Джордж.

– Это же для блага Рона! – возмутилась Гермиона. – Просто небольшая подстраховка. Он… не очень силён в зельях.

– Давно я, Джордж, не встречал такого мастера приуменьшать, как эта девица. «Не очень силён»! Лучше скажи, что он до сих пор не понимает различия между предметами.

Гермиона нахмурилась, но промолчала, потому что недавно самостоятельно пришла к аналогичному выводу.

– Держу пари, он считает, что отличие лишь в том, что занятия проводятся в разных кабинетах.

– Как вам не стыдно! Он же ваш брат!

– Мы, в отличие от некоторых, не делаем различий между людьми! Родственник или нет – он получит сполна!

– Да, если не веришь, Джордж может тебе рассказать, что мы сделали с кабинетом Перси, хоть он нам и родной брат.

– И знать не хочу, – рассердилась Гермиона. – Так вы продадите мне перья?

– Дай-ка подумать… Ммм… Нет! — с нескрываемым удовольствием ответил Фред. – Хотя, если ты нам раскроешь какой-нибудь секрет…

– Могу рассказать про Лаванду, – вкрадчиво начала Гермиона.

– Неттольконеэто! – хором сказали близнецы.

– О, идея. Что там у Гарри с Невиллом? Они определились, кто… Ну, ты понимаешь? – Фред хитро подмигнул.

– При чём тут Невилл? – вытаращила глаза Гермиона.

– А, так он решил вернуться к малютке Джинни? Ха, я так и знал. Фред, ты покупаешь мне пиво!

– С Джинни у них нет ничего общего.

– Странно, но она уже готовится к свадьбе…

– С другой стороны, Джордж, она готовится к ней с девятилетнего возраста…

– Так кто же это? – нетерпеливо спросил Джордж.

Гермиона посмотрела во все стороны, убедилась, что она единственная посетительница, и прошептала что-то на ухо Фреду. Тот немедленно грохнулся на пол, да так и остался там лежать, судорожно глотая воздух.

– Что ты с ним сделала?! Это же был мой единственный брат-который-не-полный-идиот! – в отчаянии закричал Джордж. – Так плохо ему не было, даже когда мамочка гонялась за ним с кочергой!

Гермиона прошептала то же самое на ухо Джорджу, отчего он взревел и заметался по магазину, бормоча «Противорвотное, противорвотное, срочно!».

– Даже Джинни была бы лучше, – простонал Фред, когда к нему вернулся дар речи.

– А вам никогда не приходило в голову, что есть в мире вещи, которые вас не касаются? – устало спросила Гермиона.

– Милая, уверяю тебя: таких вещей нет, – серьёзно сказал Фред.

– Так вы продадите мне перья? – упрямо спросила Гермиона. – И учтите: я не куплю их без проверки! (В прошлый раз, когда Гарри и Гермиона хотели порадовать Рона удивительным средством «гарантирующим стойкий эффект запоминания любой информации», братья подсунули им порошок для привлечения пауков, и Рон чуть не стал заикой).

– Разумеется, – нехотя ответил Джордж, подавая Гермионе чистый пергамент и перо. Второе перо взял Фред и немедленно начал что-то писать.

«Гермиона – зануда» – появились кривые буквы на листе, который она держала в руках.

– Ну как, нравится? – спросил Фред, сияя улыбкой.

Гермиона не удостоила братьев ответом, бросила деньги на прилавок и молча забрала покупку.

– Ты ведь подсунул ей перо, которое чертит неприличные рисунки? – с надеждой спросил Фред.

– Ясное дело. Это сделает экзамен по зельям намного более пикантным.

– Кстати, о зельях… Какой кошмар!

– Гарри всегда был со странностями. Хотя звучит, конечно, отвратительно. Откуда, вообще, такие гнусные идеи берутся?

– От наших фантов. Уверен, всё началось именно с них.

– Не хочешь же ты сказать, что мы несём ответственность за это безобразие?

– О, Мерлин! Мы их свели?!

– Фред, кажется, мы впервые совершили по-настоящему ужасный поступок!

– Да, вот и исполнилось жуткое пророчество нашей мамочки. Помнишь, она как-то сказала: «Знайте, чертенята, однажды настанет тот день, когда вам действительно станет стыдно за содеянное!»

– Конечно, помню, нам как раз исполнилось по три года…

– А чей это, кстати, был фант, ты не помнишь? Мы же, вроде, куда-то это записывали…

– Да нет же! Мы только говорили, что записываем, чтобы напугать этих болванов…

– Джордж, я вспомнил! Они напридумывали такие идиотские и скучные задания, что мы половину выбросили и доложили своих. Ты сам написал этот фант и потом попытался подсунуть его Лонгботтому!

– А жаль, что не вышло.

– Конечно, жаль…

– Ты не замечал, что стоит нам попытаться сделать этот мир чуть-чуть лучше и веселее, немедленно начинается какая-то непонятная чушь?

– Да, я даже слышал, некоторые объясняют это странными разговорами о «причинах», «следствиях» и прочей чепухой, хотя совершенно очевидно – это простое совпадение.

– Мне кажется, пришло время сделать что-то действительно милое. Например, заняться Волдемортом. Ты не думаешь, что бедняга может страдать от одиночества?

– Джордж, ты уверен, что это безопасно?

– Абсолютно не уверен. Последствия немного непредсказуемы…

– Отлично, тогда приступим.

– Твоя подружка Грейнджер совершенно невыносима.

– Что она натворила?

– Рассказывает мне про какие-то мерзкие свадьбы, требует, чтобы я помог на экзамене Уизли, хотя он глуп как пробка… Обозвала меня хорошим человеком.

– Какое оскорбление! – посочувствовал Гарри.

– Про любовь плетёт какую-то невероятную бессмыслицу, – Снейп даже передёрнулся от отвращения при этом воспоминании. – Хочет знать, что между нами происходит.

– А что, кстати?

– То, что едва ли можно одобрить.

– Мне плевать, что болтают другие. Но что на самом деле думаешь ты?

– А что тебе от меня нужно? – прищурившись, спросил Снейп.

Гарри попытался сформулировать для себя ответ, но получалось слишком много. Чтобы он точно знал, что завтрашнее утро будет не последним, чтобы они всегда просыпались вместе. И пили кофе и чтобы Снейп отпускал ядовитые комментарии по поводу статьи в газете. А потом Гарри бы подошёл, чтобы доказать себе, что эти губы могут не только с пулемётной скоростью выплёвывать гадости, но и быть такими нежными… Пусть больше никто об этом не узнает! И вечера, когда можно аппарировать на улочки какого-нибудь маггловского городка, идти вдвоём, спорить, ссориться, мириться, глазеть на ночные заведения, может, зайти куда-то. Как бы по-игрушечному сливаться с этим миром, заполненным запахом свежей выпечки, подростками, которые перебрали пива и невпопад орут футбольные гимны, парочками, гуляющими в обнимку, ветхими стариками, которые в этот тёплый вечер решили собраться в городском парке, чтобы в сотый раз обсудить, что в их времена всё было по-другому. Быть вместе с этим со всем – и одновременно как будто за тысячу миль. И вдруг, посередине спора ни о чём и обо всём, спора потому что Снейпу нравится препираться, и спора потому, что Гарри нравится препираться только со Снейпом – ветер донесёт старую мелодию из раскрытого окна. И обменяться понимающими взглядами, и аппарировать домой. Или быстро снять номер в дешёвой гостинице, и даже брезгливый Снейп не будет против. Гарри вздохнул. Получалось, что все его мечты ведут к постели? Он чувствовал, что без всего остального и постель не нужна.

– Так что ты от меня хочешь? – устало повторил Снейп.

– Всё. Мне нужно всё, – просто сказал Гарри.

– Всего дать не могу, я не сумасшедший, – строго сказал Снейп.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим.

– И этого не будет, – с каким-то злорадством сообщил Снейп. – Я не могу быть чьим-нибудь, я, видишь ли, не из тех идиотов, которые всю жизнь ищут «половинки». Я самодостаточен.

– Но ты ведь любишь меня! – возмутился Гарри, и вдруг понял, что и в этом нельзя быть уверенным.

– Конечно же, нет, – подтвердил его догадки Снейп. – Я в некотором смысле, инвалид, эмоциональный урод. Любить не способен.

– Но почему? У тебя была какая-то ужасная история, да? Вы расстались, и ты решил больше не рисковать своими чувствами?

– Поттер, тебя покусала Грейнджер? Что за романтические бредни? Никто меня не бросал, понятно? И я никого не бросал! Не было слёз у окна, стихов при полной луне и прочих мерзостей. Как мне ещё тебе объяснить, что мне вся эта чушь не нужна и противна?

Продолжать разговор было абсолютно бессмысленно. По крайней мере, Снейп с ним честен. Человек, полностью лишённый эмоций, чего тут можно ждать? Вдруг Гарри вспомнил вопрос, который давно хотел задать, но всё как-то было некогда, потому что находились более увлекательные занятия.

– Скажи мне, что в той комнате? Не специально же она была устроена на случай, если негде будет укрыть Малфоя!

– Ничего там нет, — небрежно сказал Снейп.

– Секретная лаборатория?

Снейп покачал головой.

– Сверхсекретная лаборатория?

Снейп закатил глаза.

– Суперсверхсекретный портал, чтобы связаться с Волдемортом?

– Поттер, хватит болтать глупости, там пусто.

– Совсем?

– Совсем. Только рояль, – нехотя признался Снейп.

– Но зачем?

– Как подставка для колб и пробирок, разумеется, зачем же их ещё держат?

– Нет, серьёзно, ты играешь?

– Когда бывает настроение, – уклончиво ответил Снейп.

– Ты должен сыграть мне! – загорелся новой идеей Гарри. Он никак не мог прийти в себя, всё это было уж слишком неожиданно.

– Хагрид уже обращался ко мне с подобной просьбой, хотел, чтобы я аккомпанировал его серенаде.

– Ты, наверное, отказался? – спросил проницательный Гарри.

– Я пообещал, что с радостью сыграю для него похоронный марш, когда наступит его черёд, – сказал Снейп с таким видом, как будто это самая нормальная вещь на свете. Определённо, долгое общение с Пожирателями выработало у него странное чувство юмора.

– Жаль, что ты не хочешь сыграть для меня, – сонно пробормотал Гарри. Он представил себе длинные тонкие пальцы, быстро перебирающие клавиши, и дал себе слово, что обязательно затащит туда Снейпа. Рояль – он ведь, кажется, большой, было бы глупо этим не воспользоваться…

– Даже не думай об этом, – посоветовал Снейп.

Уже потом, когда он крепко спал (для человека с нечистой совестью Снейп отличался удивительно крепким сном. Ещё бы – ему не надо было переживать из-за экзаменов! А налогов он не платил из принципа), и его рука властно обнимала плечи Гарри, тот вспомнил вечерний разговор.

«Эмоциональный урод, любить неспособен». Как же! Просто Гарри никаких чувств у него не вызывает. Будь на его месте другой… Гарри приказал себе перестать думать об этом, потому что само подобное допущение вызвало такую волну ярости, на которую он раньше считал себя неспособным.


	19. Chapter 19

**Глава 19. Последняя**

Прощальный торжественный вечер был в полном разгаре. Дамблдор воспользовался несколькими минутами отдыха, чтобы перевести дух. Да и тех у него бы не было, если бы он не догадался сказать МакГонагалл, что он репетирует с Флитвиком, Флитвику – что он пошёл искать Спраут, а Спраут – что он с МакГонагалл. Директор хотел ещё включить в эту схему и Снейпа, но зельевар был подозрительно рассеян в последние дни. Сейчас Дамблдор, спрятавшись за колонной, с удовлетворением наблюдал, как МакГонагалл, Спраут и Флитвик бегают в поисках его по всему замку, сбиваясь с ног, и вид у всех троих удивительно глупый.

Совсем скоро очередное поколение юных магов должно было покинуть стены школы. Он знал, что Снейп будет рад-радёшенек избавиться от надоевших студентов, и эту радость омрачал лишь тот факт, что в сентябре придут новые. Он знал, что МакГонагалл уже вечером будет громко рыдать, потому что она всегда привязывалась к студентам чуть более нежно, чем они к ней, поэтому каждый выпускной вечер разрывал ей сердце, и только огневиски сможет её успокоить. «Всё-таки они совсем ещё дети», — с нежностью и лёгкой досадой подумал Дамблдор о своих преподавателях. Он давно уже избавился от каких-либо эмоций по поводу смены одного курса другим, и они производили на директора не больше впечатления, чем череда приливов и отливов. «Может, правда, пора на покой?» – задал он себе вопрос. Но это было бы слишком опрометчиво – директор знал, что ему просто некого оставить вместо себя. «Минерва всё-таки совсем ещё девчонка», – с превосходством подумал Дамблдор.

Народу было множество – ведь к ученикам приехали родители, некоторые же не постеснялись позвать и менее близкую родню, а то и соседей. Дамблдор бы не возражал, если бы все студенты на этот день стали сиротами, как Гарри – уж очень тяжело было выдерживать беседы с толпами родственников. Уизли, разумеется, прибыли в полном составе, и близнецы уже оглядывались с таким весёлым нетерпением, что у Дамблдора появились самые нехорошие подозрения. Тётя Мюриэль каждые несколько секунд поправляла Рону галстук, отчего тот злился и краснел. Ксенофилус Лавгуд по случаю выпускного дочки решил облачиться в то, что он считал парадной одеждой, и сейчас беседовал с бабушкой Лонгботтома.

– Не правда ли, они чудесно смотрятся вместе? – учтиво спросил Ксенофилус.

– Да, я ужасно рада, что у мальчика появляются настоящие товарищи, – закивала головой старуха Лонгботтом. – Только вот где же его лучший друг, про которого он столько писал мне? С какого, вообще, факультета этот Джонни?

Рита Скитер, с жадно горящими глазами, нарезала круги вокруг студентов, поджидая момента, когда все напьются, чтобы взять сенсационные интервью. Её чёрная треугольная шляпка мелькала то здесь, то там, как плавник акулы. МакГонагалл сделала попытку выставить журналистку:

– Директор распорядился: никакой прессы! Это небольшое скромное торжество исключительно для студентов, их родных и преподавателей! – гневно затараторила она.

Рита наклонилась и прошептала что-то на ухо МакГонагалл, отчего у той отвисла челюстью: – Вы, что, хотите сказать, что всё это время?...

Рита высокомерно усмехнулась и гордо удалилась.

Дамблдор несколько ошибся, думая, что к Гарри никто не приедет. Ремус и Тонкс чуть не задушили его в объятьях, хотя у Люпина был заметно расстроенный вид.

– Гарри, до нас дошли слухи… Совершенно невозможные слухи! Скажи нам, что это не так!

– Боюсь, всё это правда, – сказал Гарри, даже не стараясь из приличия добавить грусти в голос.

– О чём ты думал?! Неужели не мог выбрать никого получше? После всего, что этот тип сделал …

– Он совсем не такой, как ты думаешь, – запротестовал Гарри.

– О, Люпин, прибыл к мадам Помфри, лечить застарелую чумку? – любезно спросил Снейп, неведомым образом вырастая у Гарри за спиной.

– Да, я вижу: он стал совсем другим человеком! – с горечью сказал Ремус. – Всё, на что он способен – это оскорблять нормальных людей.

– Говоря о чумке, я имел в виду твою Нимфадору. Добрый вечер, Нимфадора, – добавил Снейп, невыносимо растягивая слова.

– Не смей меня так называть! – затряслась от негодования Тонкс, пока Гарри оттаскивал Снейпа за рукав прочь.

– Какая муха тебя укусила? Она ведь ничего тебе не сделала!

– Ошибаешься, – загадочно отозвался Снейп, но объяснять что-либо отказался.

Нарцисса Малфой, прекрасная и надменная, окидывала Большой Зал с холодным презрительным выражением. Ей всегда казалось, что они здорово прогадали, отправив сына учиться в эту плебейскую школу, полную полукровок, четвертькровок, грязнокровок, оборотней и прочего сомнительного сброда. Только мысль о том, что совсем скоро Тёмный Лорд вернётся и наведёт здесь порядок, несколько примиряла Нарциссу с действительностью. Как жаль, что Люциус настоял, чтобы сестра осталась дома – без Беллатрисы здесь решительно не с кем перемолвиться словом. Особое отвращение у Нарциссы вызвала толпа Уизли, которые уместнее бы смотрелись на ярмарочном балагане, и постные маггловские физиономии родителей Грейнджер. Неожиданно она вспомнила, что в школе есть, по крайней мере, один человек, способный поддержать беседу на должном уровне. Нарцисса улыбнулась Снейпу своей самой очаровательной улыбкой, но тот почему-то сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, и продолжил болтать с Поттером. Этот мир решительно сошёл с ума, решила Нарцисса, раздражённо постукивая идеально ровными ногтями по бокалу вина. Хор под руководством Флитвика вопил дурными голосами и напоминал утренник в аду. Вновь она пожалела о том, что здесь нет любимой сестрёнки.

– Гарри, вижу, ты хочешь пригласить меня на танец, – с напором сказала Джинни.

– А разве я что-то на этот счёт говорил? – удивился Гарри.

– Глупенький, интуиция дана женщине, чтобы угадывать желания мужчины, о которых он и не догадывается.

– Джинни, она тебя подвела. Я… Я танцую с Полумной.

– Неправда, она весь вечер стоит у окна, потому что ей надо поговорить со звёздами. Кстати, я говорила, как тебе повезло? У нас в роду бывали и тройняшки…

– А нормальные люди у вас в роду когда-нибудь бывали?

– Что?

– Джинни, давай прекратим это. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я тебя не люблю.

– Настоящая любовь приходит после брака, – непреклонно отмела это возражение Джинни. – Не веришь, можешь спросить у мамы.

Эта идея совсем не показалась Гарри привлекательной, так как весь магический мир знал, что спорить с Молли Уизли примерно так же приятно и безопасно, как играть в бутылочку с дементорами.

– Муж и жена – одна сатана, – сообщил Пивз, пролетая мимо.

– Джинни, я никогда тебя не полюблю. Я хочу быть с совершенно другим человеком… Настолько непохожим на тебя, насколько это вообще возможно. С _мужчиной_, Джинни!

– Я уж думала, что-то серьёзное. Не переживай, ты сможешь заслужить моё прощение! В конце концов, у всех свои недостатки, – ответила Джинни и отошла, сияя уверенной улыбкой, от которой продирал мороз по коже.

– Мы же говорили, такие мелочи её не остановят, – прокомментировал Джордж, причём, без особого сочувствия. – О, дорогой профессор! – бойко крикнул он, заприметив Снейпа. – Вам никогда не приходилось слышать пословицу: «Кто умеет – делает, кто не умеет – учит»? Что вы об этом думаете? Мне ужасно интересно узнать ваше мнение!

– Я думаю, Уизли, что ваше непростительное поведение заслуживает непростительных же заклятий, – сказал Снейп и так выразительно посмотрел на Джорджа, что он решил на время оставить зельевара в покое и вновь повернулся к Гарри.

– Ты, можно сказать, расплачиваешься теперь за ошибку, которую совершил давным-давно. Ты должен был сказать «Нет».

– Когда? – спросил Гарри, всё ещё с ужасом глядя вслед Джинни.

– Семь лет назад, когда к тебе подошёл один вечно голодный рыжий мальчик и спросил, свободно ли купе.

Люциус нервно выискивал в толпе Хагрида и опасливо прятался за женой. Лесничий по неведомой причине вбил себе в голову, что отныне они друзья, а большего позора Люциус представить себе не мог.

– Кстати, папа, как ты его убил? – с воодушевлением спросил Драко.

– Я сохранил ему жизнь, – заметив разочарование в глазах сына, Малфой вдохновенно продолжил: – Я наложил на него ужасное проклятие.

– Какое?

– Оно слишком смертоносно, несовершеннолетним его знать не разрешается.

– Я уже совершеннолетний, – возразил Драко. – У меня уже и паспорт, и чёрная метка есть – всё как положено!

В этот момент Люциус заметил в толпе Хагрида, выплясывающего диковатый загадочный танец с мадам Максим. Лесничий что-то сказал своей спутнице и губы мадам Максим дрогнули в прелестной лукавой улыбке, обнажая зубы, размером и формой напоминающие кафельные плитки.

– Сейчас с таким отличным парнем тебя познакомлю! – долетел до Люциуса зычный бас Хагрида.

Решив не дожидаться развязки, Люциус схватил Драко и потащил прочь, искренне надеясь, что это выглядит как разговор по душам отца с сыном, а не как бегство.

– Привет, миссис Малфой. Я, это, хотел потолковать с Люциусом.

– Сожалею, но это невозможно – его нет, – процедила Нарцисса, стараясь не дышать (Хагрид наклонился к ней довольно близко).

– Как нет – я его минуту назад здесь видел!

– Видите ли, он вас тоже... – сообщила Нарцисса.

– Так о чём ты хотел поговорить, отец? – спросил Драко. Люциус лихорадочно принялся придумывать тему для беседы, но обнаружил, что говорить особенно не о чем. – Сегодня большой день в твоей жизни, сынок. Школа несёт свет знаний…

– А тётя Беллатриса говорит, что единственная школа, которая несёт свет, это та, которая горит… _Он _связывался с тобой? – с надеждой спросил Драко.

– Пока нет, – помотал головой Люциус. Он совсем не стремился возобновить общение с Тёмным Лордом, потому что у него было подозрение, что тот встретит своего слугу дружеским круциатусом. – Сынок, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея – надеть маску пожирателя для школьного группового снимка?

Ответить Драко не успел, потому что неожиданно воздух между ними сгустился и приобрёл форму Плаксы Миртл.

– Ты совсем меня не замечаешь, – простонала она ужасающим голосом.

– Ну же, Драко, потанцуй с подружкой, – с облегчением сказал Люциус. Драко обернулся в поисках своих двух верных друзей. Однако как раз в этот момент возле одной из колонн поставили тарелку с искусственными фруктами, которые нельзя было принять за настоящие и с пятидесяти метров. Крэбб и Гойл немедленно принялись их пожирать…

– Миртл, только один танец, – с перекошенным от ярости лицом прошептал Драко.

– Ты и мёртвого уговоришь, – стыдливо и кокетливо хихикнула Плакса.

– А я тебя везде ищу, – услышал Люциус голос Хагрида прямо за спиной и понял, что сопротивление бесполезно.

– Что ты хотел? – обречённым голосом спросил он, тоскливо глядя на Хагрида, который, в свою очередь, в восторге смотрел на Люциуса, как на давно потерянную и, наконец, найденную возлюбленную.

Нарцисса на дальнем плане иронично изогнула брови под немыслимым углом.

– А, ну их всех к чёрту! – неожиданно для себя самого сказал Люциус. – Пошли к тебе.

– Как это? – оторопел Хагрид. – Пир же ещё не начался.

– Устроим свой пир, видеть не могу эти рожи, – сказал Люциус и фальшиво улыбнулся жене, которая в ужасе вытаращила на них глаза.

– Это ты прав, – по-своему истолковал его слова Хагрид. – Разве домовые накормят! А шампанское? Кислятина! (эти слова Хагрид произнёс громким шёпотом, с тревогой глядя на мадам Максим, поскольку шампанское поставлялось прямиком из Шармбатона). То ли дело моя похлёбка! Хоть у Клыка спроси! А вот Гермиона, добрая душа, дала ему какие-то «маффины», так он съел две корзины, а больше, бедняга не смог. А уж как его с них пронесло – ты не поверишь!

– Почему же, поверю, – сухо сказал Люциус, прикидывая, что бы сказала Нарцисса, если бы узнала о содержании их разговора. – Так что, пойдём?

В хижине было темно, сыро и неуловимо пахло чем-то несвежим. Люциус с наслаждением ослабил узел галстука.

– Уютно у тебя, – неожиданно сказал он.

– Ну, не сравнить с твоими хоромами, – хмыкнул Хагрид. – Может, как-нибудь забреду в гости, страсть охота павлинов посмотреть.

– Нет, Хагрид, лучше тебе к нам не забредать, – встретив непонимающий взгляд великана, Люциус пояснил: – У нас же штаб-квартира Пожирателей, забыл? Потом, Беллатриса всё время шныряет…

– А ты выгони их всех и заведи собак там или гусей.

– Зачем мне гуси?

– А зачем тебе Пожиратели?

– Для Драко, его будущего. Правда, сомневаюсь, что наш отпрыск когда-нибудь оценит, сколько мы для него делаем.

– Драко отличный парень, – неуверенно произнёс Хагрид.

– Думаешь? – скептически спросил Люциус.

– Конечно, его у нас все любят, – с отчаянием продолжил лесничий. – Он такой, знаешь, открытый, весёлый малый, всегда поможет. Просто душа компании!

Взгляд Люциуса потеплел, и он полез в карман.

– Это его рисунок, который он мне подарил, когда ему было четыре годика, – Люциус достал бережно сложенную картинку с аккуратной подписью: «Папочка убивает маггловских выродков».

– Шикарная работа! – искренне восхитился Хагрид. – Я и сейчас так не умею.

– Рисовать?

– Писать… – вздохнул Хагрид.

– И всё-таки, Гарри, мы не можем поверить, что ты выбрал типа, оскорбляющего твоего крёстного, этого прекрасного, честного, благородного…

– О, да! Сириус Блэк был непьющим, некурящим молодым человеком, не шлялся по ночам, ложился в десять и вставал в шесть. Был тихим, спокойным и отличался идеальным поведением... Но когда он вышел из Азкабана, все изменилось… – прокомментировал Снейп.

– Сейчас я его убью! – пообещал Люпин.

– Разве я сказал что-то не так? – с невинным видом осведомился Снейп.

– Прекратите! Вы что, с ума сошли? – зашипел Гарри, пытаясь оттащить Люпина от Снейпа. – Если я вам хоть немного дорог, вы оба должны пообещать мне вести себя прилично.

– Это ты скажи своему Пожирателю, – возмутился Люпин.

– Мы же можем достичь компромисса, — принялся убеждать Гарри, понятия не имея, как разрулить эту ситуацию.

– Поттер, запомни: компромисс – это решение, при котором обе стороны недовольны, – сухо ответил на это Снейп и растворился в толпе. Люпин заметил давно махавшего ему рукой Флитвика и присоединился к бывшему коллеге.

– Гарри, и всё-таки, ты неправ. Так можно потерять всех друзей, – печально сказала Тонкс. – Уж поверь мне, я пожила на свете, – продолжила она с таким убеждённым видом, как будто с первой амёбой, выползшей на берег, Тонкс была знакома лично. – Он тебе не пара.

– Слушай, почему ты, вообще, с Люпином? Как тебе пришла в голову такая дурацкая мысль?

– То есть, как «почему»? – оторопела Тонкс, и её уши неожиданно заколосились. (В моменты сильного удивления с ней происходили неконтролируемые метаморфозы).

– Он же оборотень! Твои друзья его не одобряли. Многие считали неудачником. Он тебя старше. И вообще, он же изо всех сил отталкивал тебя. Зачем тебе это понадобилось? Не могла найти никого получше? – требовательно спросил Гарри.

– А ты неглупый парень, – улыбнулась Тонкс и её лицо приобрело привычные черты. – Я попробую поговорить с Ремусом.

Речь Дамблдора, как всегда, звучало солидно и торжественно. При словах «навсегда покинут эти стены» МакГонагалл, по традиции, начала всхлипывать, а на лице Снейпа появилось выражение глубокого удовлетворения. Дамблдор решил это исправить.

– Я хотел бы напомнить, что жизнь школы продолжается, и у меня есть важное заявление. Здесь присутствует несколько учеников старших курсов (лицо Колина Криви просияло восторгом), и им будет особенно интересно узнать об изменениях в составе преподавателей. К сожалению, профессор Слагхорн решил оставить свой пост.

Слагхорн, действительно, наотрез отказался возвращаться в школу, как только до него дошли слухи о битве с Волдемортом, а особенно – о проделках близнецов. Он написал Дамблдору длинное прочувствованное письмо, полное перечисления выдуманных симптомов и неотложных дел, которые, к его глубокому сожалению, мешают ему продолжать занимать должность преподавателя. Он шлёт студентам свои горячие пожелания успехов, уверен, что они займут почётное место на его полочке (Слагхорн всегда считал, что попасть на полочку – заветная мечта каждого ученика, и именно этим желанием и продиктованы все их жизненные достижения). Он будет очень, очень скучать и невероятно обрадуется, если они все как-нибудь навестят своего старого учителя. Его двери всегда открыты для них! _(Обратного адреса на письме не было)._

– Таким образом, мы оказались перед необходимостью вновь искать преподавателя ЗОТИ. К счастью, нужный человек всё это время был перед нами.

Гарри хотел поздравить Снейпа, но тот лишь покачал головой, и Гарри решил дослушать до конца.

– «Дорогу – молодым» – вот что всегда было моим девизом, – астматически закашлявшись, сообщил Дамблдор. – Именно поэтому я решил пригласить на этот пост человека, который доказал своё умение противостоять тёмным силам, несмотря на юный возраст. Я попрошу подняться на сцену…

В рядах гостей началось шевеление. До Гарри доносились странные слова:

– Да дайте же пройти…

– Папа, она наступила мне на ногу!

– Простите, я не заметила, что это ваша шляпа…

– Папа, и на другую!

Громкий звон.

– Надеюсь, в этой бутылке не было ничего ценного?

– Папа! Теперь она порвала мне платье!

– Что там происходит? – сгорая от любопытства, спросил Гарри. – Какие-то неприятности?

– О, в них теперь недостатка не будет, – траурным голосом отозвался Снейп.

И Гарри внезапно всё понял.

– Минуту вашего внимания, – сказал Дамблдор и одарил присутствующих столь доброжелательной улыбкой, что все заподозрили неладное. – В этот светлый день не будем забывать, что вы все великолепно показали себя в битве против зла, заставив нашего врага развоплотиться. При этом с нашей стороны потерь нет.

– Не считая Джонни, – поправила Спраут.

– Какая же это потеря? – удивился Симус. Невилл поглядел на него с негодованием.

– Тот-Кого-Теперь-Можно-Называть (Дамблдор неожиданно обнаружил, что забыл имя Волдеморта – возраст всё же давал о себе знать), без сомнений, сделает ещё не одну попытку напасть на Гарри. (Все повернулись к Гарри и жалостливо на него посмотрели, как бы прощаясь). – Я признаюсь, меня даже беспокоит его долгое молчание. Вероятно, он готовит что-то особенно коварное. Надеюсь, в этот момент ваш товарищ будет не один.

– Гарри, мы не оставим тебя в покое! – радостно крикнула Лаванда.

– Она хотела сказать «в беде», – поправил Дин.

– Я рад, что твои верные друзья будут с тобой. Помните: мы должны держаться вместе, и, собравшись в единую армию, обрушиться на Тёмного Лорда и всех его приспешников, а также их слуг, жён и детей!

– И этот социопат учил меня любить мир, – пробормотал Гарри.

– Да, они ещё есть, и им не скрыться! – не унимался Дамблдор.

– Пожелаем обеим сторонам скорой победы! – прокомментировал Пивз, пролетая над головами присутствующих.

– Если невиновные Пожиратели и есть, то их проще будет потом посмертно реабилитировать, – с самым серьёзным видом поддержала директора Спраут.

Нарцисса Малфой почувствовала, что вечер становится всё менее очаровательным.

– Сынок, мне, к сожалению, придётся уйти: что-то разболелись зубы, – пожаловалась она Драко.

(Родители Гермионы посмотрели на Нарциссу с горячим профессиональным интересом).

– Интересно, а преподаватели нам что-нибудь скажут? – задумалась Полумна.

– Ага, например, Снейп, – начала фантазировать Лаванда, — «Дорогие детишки, все эти годы я только прикидывался бессердечной скотиной. А на самом деле я вас всегда любил».

Все посмотрели на Снейпа и встретили его мрачный взгляд, полный такого замогильного холода, что дальнейшие предположения показались совсем неуместными.

– Мы обязательно должны подойти и сказать им какие-нибудь приятные слова, – настояла Гермиона, и гриффиндорцы нестройной толпой двинулись к профессорам.

– Мы очень благодарны вам! – сконфузившись, пробубнил Невилл (он так и не смог избавиться от своего ужаса перед Снейпом).

– Ага, просто ужасно благодарны, – закивал Дин.

– Мы обязаны вам всем, что знаем, – слезливо поддержала Лаванда.

– Боюсь, это исчезающе малая величина, – пробормотал Снейп.

– Милые, милые дети! – всхлипнула МакГонагалл, и все немедленно бросились её обнимать, образовав кучу малу.

В какой-то момент Рон оказался рядом со Снейпом.

– Эээ, – начал он. Снейп посмотрел на него в упор, не мигая. – Я, кажется, должен поблагодарить вас за экзамен, сэр. Я ведь знаю – вы видели, что Гарри и Гермиона мне подсказывали. Это было так мило с вашей стороны.

– Мистер Уизли, я не совершаю ничего «_милого_», – скривился Снейп.

– А почему вы мне помогли?

– Потому что вы всегда были мне симпатичны.

– Правда?

– Разумеется. Это всё из-за добрых чувств к вашему факультету, к вашему семейству и лично к вам.

– Спасибо, сэр. Я всегда знал, что вы не совсем уж законченный мерзавец.

– Уизли, вам знакомо слово «сарказм»? – спросил Снейп.

– Конечно, это такой салат, – радостно улыбнулся Рон.

– Если вы хотите как-то выразить мне признательность, есть одна вещь, которую вы можете для меня сделать.

– Приготовить зелье? – с готовностью спросил Рон.

– Мерлин упаси. Мне ещё не настолько опротивела жизнь. Мистер Уизли, я буду вам невероятно благодарен, если вы в будущем воздержитесь от упоминания того прискорбного факта, что вашим преподавателем когда-то был я.

У Снейпа действительно были свои причины. Во-первых, он не испытывал ни малейшего желания снова видеть Рона на своих занятиях. Во-вторых, его просил об этом Гарри. И в-третьих, он не мог допустить, чтобы его фант оказался совсем уж не выполненным.

Феникс выглядел _странно_, в этом не было сомнений. Он отказывался от угощений и вид у него был какой-то невесёлый. Дамблдор хотел уже посоветоваться с Хагридом, надеясь на его талант находить общий язык с животными, но обнаружил, что лесничий исчез. Просить помощи у Минервы было бесполезно – она сидела с мадам Максим и рассказывала той историю факультета с момента основания. По унылому лицу мадам Максим можно было понять, насколько ей интересна эта беседа. Отсутствие Хагрида явно беспокоило и её тоже. У Снейпа Дамблдор решил ничего не спрашивать – тот был в подавленном состоянии после новостей о новом назначении. При виде кислого лица зельевара у Дамблдора даже поднялось настроение. Определённо, есть в жизни вещи, которые не надоедают. Ему каждый год приходилось использовать всю свою изобретательность, чтобы отдавать заветный пост наиболее неподходящим личностям. Но реакция Снейпа, когда он в очередной раз узнавал, что желанная должность вновь уплыла из-под носа, того стоила!

– Кхем, – произнёс Феникс и хитро посмотрел на хозяина, наклонив голову набок.

– Ты что-то сказал? – оторопел Дамблдор.

– Кхем, – повторил Фоукс. Затем он расправил крылья, неуклюже взлетел на огромную люстру, и через секунду невероятные чарующие звуки полились в зал.

– Он поёт! И плачет!

– Интересно, почему когда плачу я, на это никто не обращает внимания? – возмутилась Миртл и сделала попытку наступить Драко на ногу. (Попытка провалилась, потому что Плакса была бесплотна).

– Ужасно! – крикнула Спраут. – Бедный директор...

– Какая безвременная смерть! Он был ещё так молод! – немедленно начала всхлипывать МакГонагалл, у которой было припасено много слёз на этот вечер.

– На кого же он нас покинул? – запричитала Джинни. Тут её взгляд обратился на Снейпа, а потом – на Филча. Все девушки, как по команде, зарыдали в два раза сильнее.

– Прекратите, немедленно! – крикнул Дамблдор, с поразительной для покойника резвостью вбегая на кафедру.

Рита Скитер с негодованием смотрела на директора. Это было бы такое замечательное начало репортажа! Но некоторым людям просто нравится всё портить.

Толпа воззрилась на директора с сомнением, которое ещё усилилось после того, как Трелони громовым голосом возвестила:

– Приветствую тебя, посланец из царства мёртвых!

– Я жив, вы что – не видите?

– Но ведь Фоукс плачет только в одном случае, профессор, – извиняющимся голосом напомнила Гермиона. – В случае смерти владельца.

– Хм… – задумался Дамблдор, нервно наматывая бороду на указательный палец. Положение было серьёзным. Ему совсем не улыбалось доказывать отныне всем и каждому, что он не мёртв. Это бы пошатнуло его авторитет как педагога!

– В двух! – внезапно выкрикнула МакГонагалл. – В двух случаях. Феникс поёт, если увидит настоящую любовь! – и она принялась пытливо всматриваться в лица присутствующих.

– Да, об этом я как-то подзабыл, – сокрушённо развёл руками Дамблдор. – А ведь, действительно, любовь… Да, это прекрасное чувство… Нет ничего внезапнее любви…

– Вот разве что расстройство желудка… – пробормотал Флитвик, но его никто не услышал.

Насладившись всеобщим вниманием, Фоукс испустил последнюю трель и тут же сгорел. В воздухе противно запахло палёными перьями.

– Интересно, что же именно он увидел? Или кого же? – лукаво спросил Дамблдор, глядя в зал.

Гермиона покраснела и посмотрела Рона. Джинни посмотрела на Гарри. Симус посмотрел на своего нового растительного друга, которого умудрился пронести на бал. МакГонагалл почему-то посмотрела на свою шляпу. Дин и Лаванда посмотрели друг на друга. Мадам Хуч посмотрела на Снейпа, но он этого не заметил, потому что закатил глаза, всем своим видом изображая крайнее отвращение.

– А я думаю… – начал Гарри.

– Исключено, – оборвал его Снейп.

– Но Фоукс же не будет врать!

– Конечно, сомнительные растения и орущие птицы – вот на чьё мнение стоит полагаться… – скептически отозвался Снейп. – Советую ещё обсудить этот вопрос с Гремучей Ивой…

– У тебя спрашивать всё равно бесполезно, – объяснил Гарри. – Я думал, что-то изменится, но…

– А ты спроси, – с непроницаемым видом посоветовал Снейп. «Когда-нибудь я точно его убью», – подумал Гарри, но, тем не менее, задал вопрос:

– Может, он пел о нас?

– Конечно, нет, Поттер, – злорадно сказал Снейп, – ошибаешься.

Гарри не ожидал каких-то откровений (предыдущие недели показали, что Снейп не склонен к разговорам о чувствах). Нет, он не думал услышать что-то особенное, но всё же. Он почувствовал себя глупо разочарованным.

– Это не любовь. Любовь – это то, что у мистера Томаса и его прелестной подружки. (В этот Лаванда с ультразвуковым визгом бросилась в объятья Дина).

– Да? – спросил Гарри, ещё ничего не понимая, но чувствуя, что дыхание перехватывает.

– Совершенно точно. «Любовь» – это для детишек. А здесь… я думаю, что-то большее, Гарри... В чём дело?

– Ты случайно назвал меня по имени. В первый раз.

– Возможно, это ускользнуло от твоего внимания, – прошептал Снейп на ухо Гарри, отчего всё тело охватила знакомая дрожь, – я никогда и ничего не делаю _случайно_.

– Ты просто из вредности не хочешь использовать слово, которое говорят другие, но _на самом деле_…

– Очередное доказательство того, что ты безнадёжен в окклюменции.

– Зато у меня в этом году неплохо шло прорицание. Мне что-то подсказывает, что уже через несколько минут ни тебя, ни меня здесь не будет.

Трелони могла бы гордиться – предсказание Гарри сбылось.

– Гермиона, ты позволишь пригласить тебя на танец? – галантно поклонившись, спросил Фред.

– После того, что ваше сумасшедшее перо устроило на экзамене… Как у вас, вообще, хватает наглости говорить со мной? – возмутилась Гермиона.

– Сам удивляюсь, видимо, у меня просто её очень большой запас, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Фред. – Кстати, Рон говорил, что тебе удивительно идёт это платье? Честное слово, ты сегодня неплохо выглядишь!

Рон ничего подобного не говорил, но Гермиона предпочла об этом промолчать.

– Вообще-то, я обещала этот танец ему… – неуверенно сказала она, озираясь в поисках Рона. Довольно быстро её взгляд нашёл его – Рон болтал о чём-то с Джорджем, причём каждые несколько секунд отправлял в рот громадные куски торта. – Ладно, так и быть, – тряхнула она головой.

К её удивлению, Фред оказался вполне приличным танцором.

– Ну, что вы затеяли на этот раз? – требовательно спросила она.

– Не понимаю, о чём ты, – с невинным видом сказал Фред.

– Только не вздумай уверять меня, что вы ничего не приготовили для выпускного! Какие-нибудь отвратительные шуточки в вашем духе. Сделать одежду гостей невидимой, устроить массовую окклюменцию вслух или подлить какую-нибудь гадость в коктейли, чтобы все начали вести себя как ненормальные...

– Продолжай, мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, – ободрил её Фред. – На что это ты смотришь?

– Мне сейчас на секунду показалось, что из твоего кармана на меня кто-то _глядит_! И взгляд такой _знакомый_…

– Глупышка, ты же сама говоришь – «показалось», – не допускающим возражением тоном сказал Фред, молниеносно разглаживая карман.

– Но ведь ты не хочешь сказать, что вы ничего такого не планировали?

– Почему же? Планировали. Но Джордж предложил отложить это до вашей свадьбы. Гермиона, тебе крупно повезло: мы сделаем её поистине незабываемой! Все эти глупые невесты с обычными скучными церемониями полопаются от зависти!

– Мерлин, куда я попала? – вздохнула Гермиона.

– В семью Уизли. У нас весело! — уверил её Фред. – Если ты постараешься не быть большей занудой, чем обычно, мы недурно позабавимся.

– То есть, вы не будете ничего делать сегодня? – с сомнением переспросила Гермиона.

– Мы абсолютно ничего не будем делать сегодня, – подтвердил Фред.

У Гермионы вырвался шумный вздох облегчения. Опасаясь милых шуток близнецов, она весь вечер не притрагивалась ни к еде, ни к напиткам и теперь, взяв бокал шампанского, принялась навёрстывать упущенное.

– Мы ничего не будем делать…. Потому что мы _уже_ кое-что сделали, – объяснил Фред. Гермиона поперхнулась и закашлялась. Фред заботливо похлопал её по спине, не прекращая говорить: – Да, твоя странная идея с перьями навела нас на мысль. Два предмета, соединённые магической связью между собой… А что, если соединить двух людей?

– Кого? – в ужасе спросила она. Фред ухмыльнулся и прошептал ей пару слов на ухо.

– Бедный, бедный Волдеморт, – потрясённо пробормотала Гермиона.

**Ежедневный пророк, 25 июня.**

_«Дорогие читатели! Только у нас вы найдёте полнейший и правдивый отчёт о выпускном вечере Хогвартса!_

_Вынуждены с прискорбием сообщить, что вчера, в 20.17, после тяжёлой и продолжительной болезни, не приходя в сознание и почти не испытывая мучений, директор Дамблдор…_

_(читайте продолжение на следующей странице!)_

_…произнёс очередную прощальную речь перед выпускниками. Очевидно, профессор страдает лёгкой формой амнезии, в чём мы смогли лишний раз убедиться, когда обнаружили, что сегодняшняя речь является точной копией прошлогодней._

_Когда мы обратились к директору с вопросом, не считает ли он, что пора сложить с себя полномочия, он ответил, что давно об этом подумывает и лет через восемьдесят непременно так и поступит. В качестве своей возможной преемницы он назвал Профессора МакГонагалл. «Хотя она ещё так юна и неопытна», – добавил он._

_Одна из преподавательниц, предпочетшая остаться неизвестной, сообщила нам, что до тех пор школа всё равно вряд ли простоит, потому что близится конец света._

_В замке обнаружена ещё одна тайная комната, на этот раз в подземельях. По словам нашего тайного корреспондента, оттуда доносились ужасные звуки, как будто кто-то вразнобой бил по клавишам рояля. Возможно, это страдания души, не нашедшей покоя. Также наш наблюдательный корреспондент видел, как в комнату заходил Гарри Поттер, и выглядел он при этом подозрительно счастливым. Мы непременно займёмся расследованием этого таинственного происшествия, следите за публикациями в «Пророке»!_

_Неизвестно, чего достигнет нынешнее поколение выпускников, но уже сейчас можно с уверенностью сказать, что часть из них посвятят себя литературному труду. Готовятся книги_

_«Как я победил Волдеморта» (под авторством Д. Томаса, редакция – Л. Браун), «Как я НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ побидил Волдеморта» (С. Финниган, редакция – К. Рандомус) и «Как Волдеморт хотел разрушить любовь Джинни и Гарри и заодно уничтожить мир и как у него ничего не вышло, ха-ха!» Автором последнего труда является Джиневра Уизли, книга написана в соавторстве с матерью._

_Читателей, без сомнения, порадует серия «Симус и философский камень», «Симус и проклятие молчания»._

_Мы взяли небольшое интервью у автора последних книг. Симус Финниган – обычный скромный парень, которому просто повезло родиться гением. В своих книгах он рассуждает о нелёгкой судьбе избранного, о своих товарищах по Хогвартсу и любимых преподавателях._

_– В подготовке книг к печати мне не помогал никто; тех, кто мне мешал, я не перечисляю, потому что это займёт слишком много места и не поместится в вашей газете. Я посвящаю свои романы моим друзьям. Кстати, если бы не они, мои бестселлеры были бы написаны намного быстрее._

_Также готовится к публикации мемуары лесничего Хагрида, под рабочим названием «Я не должен был этого говорить»._

_Новым преподавателем защиты от тёмных искусств стала Н. Люпин. Как только эта информация достигла банка Грингготс, они разорвали многовековой договор о страховке помещений Замка. Следует напомнить, что даже угроза нападения Тёмного Лорда не вынуждала ранее банк пойти на такие крайние меры._

_ Одну их стен школы украсили (если можно употребить это слово) несколько сомнительного качества картин, изображающих популярные воинственные сюжеты – «Искушение Святого Антония», «Три богатыря» и так далее. Имя художника держится в тайне, но, без сомнения, это пациент одной из психиатрических больниц Эдинбурга. На каждом из полотен периодически появляется маленький уродливый рыцарь и завязывает бой с персонажами картины._

_Между тем, ходят слухи, что Люциус Малфой провёл торжественный вечер в компании не кого иного, как лесничего Рубеуса Хагрида. Эти отношения выглядят слишком невероятно, чтобы мы могли счесть их простой невинной дружбой. Что ж, если это правда, тем самым мистер Малфой существенно улучшил наше представление о его физическом здоровье и существенно ухудшил — об умственном._

_Удивительным выглядело мирное общение Гарри Поттера со своим будущим бывшим преподавателем, профессором Снейпом. По словам миссис Молли Уизли, на этой фотографии мистер Поттер делится с профессором радостью по случаю своей скорой помолвки с её дочерью. Мисс Джинни Уизли добавила, что их свадьба с мистером Поттером состоится через два месяца. Мы разделяем её оптимизм и будем следить за развитием событий!_

_Рассказ о том, как Драко Малфой безобразно напился, и подробностей того, что он шептал Плаксе Миртл, вы не прочитаете в нашей газете. Вообще считайте, что вы об этом не знаете. Как всем прекрасно известно, мы категорически выступаем против сплетен!_

_Читайте в следующем номере! Сенсация! Скандал в министерстве: у Грозного Глаза пропал его грозный глаз!_

_В окрестностях Хогвартса появился домик с зелёной черепицей, но кто его приобрёл и с какой целью, пока остаётся загадкой._

_Магические животные снова сожрали магические растения!_

_Студенты младших курсов играли в морской бой на раздевание!_

_Беспорядки во Франции: требуют своих денег кредиторы Николаса Фламеля, многим из которых он ухитрялся не платить веками!_

_Новости Пожирателей: официанту, который принёс Беллатрисе Лестрейндж холодный суп, не было и тридцати лет!»_

Дамблдор был не единственным, кого тревожило долгое молчание Волдеморта.

«Он непременно появится, он обещал», – утешали друг друга родители Крэбба и Гойла. «Я так соскучилась по его круциатусам», — тоскливо думала Нарцисса Малфой. Беллатриса Лестрейндж каждый день покупала детский конструктор, строила маленькие города, а потом с упоением их уничтожала. Но это, конечно, было не то.

— Что это за пытка? Что происходит в моей голове?! – взревел Волдеморт.

Он сидел на скале в небольшом курортном городке и страдал. Нахальные магглы ходили мимо и не обращали на него ни малейшего внимания. Дело в том, что после двойной Авады Волдеморт несколько утратил былую прыть, и теперь был невидимым и неслышимым. Система чёрных меток барахлила – никто не спешил явиться на вызов Тёмного Лорда.

Но особенно его беспокоили непривычные ощущения. Он не мог назвать их неприятными, но всё же в них как будто содержалось что-то унизительное. Самым же отвратительным являлось то, что Волдеморт был уверен: всё это было каким-то образом связано с чёртовым мальчишкой. «Наверняка мелкий пакостник проводит какой-то магический обряд, пользуясь тем, что мы навеки связаны. Задумал помешать мне восстановить былое могущество!» – негодовал Тёмный Лорд. Что это был за обряд, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, но, очевидно, это было что-то ужасное, потому что почти каждый день, ближе к вечеру (а иногда и не один раз за ночь!) Волдеморт чувствовал, что происходит что-то жуткое. Всё его невидимое тело ломило, а потом наступал полнейший упадок сил. Он чувствовал себя неспособным не только стереть с лица земли Лондон, но даже прихлопнуть муху.

– Ну, как ты тут, малыш? – умильно спросила Рита Скитер. – Не обижают? Пусть только попробуют – мы про них _такое_ напишем!

– Конечно, тётя, – улыбнулся Колин Криви.

КОНЕЦ 


End file.
